


Dead on my feet

by Night_shark_out



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Babies!, Boys Will Be Boys, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nico Feels, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Smiles, depends on comments and there may be special chapters for those who have requests, hero nico to the rescue, hero/bad guy nico, i write all day, lercy feels, liam&percy, maybe a glimpse of punk percy, other tags will be added, percy girly, percy is kind dorky, percy likes bubbles, percy needs help, rape maybe if i can get the chapter done, we luv percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 65,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_shark_out/pseuds/Night_shark_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson are from two different altogether background and can't seem to come to terms with it. </p><p>Will the dark sea over rule them all.</p><p>(SUMMARY WILL BE CHANGED SOON WHEN I HAVE TIME BC IT SUCKS.)<br/>　　(*´ω｀*)</p><p>　（*＾3＾）/～☆</p><p>ヾ(・◇・)ノ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open my head and heart

I am Perceus Taylor Jackson.

 But people call me Percy... I am an 18 year old boy that fights monsters and saves the world and can't seem to find true love no matter how hard he tries. I can't seem to find anything aside from a kiss on the cheek from my mom and a pat on the back from my dad, but shouldn't I be content?

 

Once Annabelle kissed me and I kinda liked it but not really all that much...

we dated for a period of time before we broke it off mutually because there was a girl in camp that had eyes for her and a guy out there waiting for me (or so she says).

She still hasn't told me who the girl was but I'm okay with it as long as whoever she is makes Anna happy...

I went swimming on that day and the moment I stepped into the water the forest on the other side became shadowed and black and it kinda creeped me out so I left.

I sat by the windowsill whenever it rained, to watch the droplets hit the ground so I could use my powers to raise them back into the sky and see the entire process happen all over again.

I could make it rain for days and I could make the snow melt and flood. I was a natural disaster in its true element and I was born to...(LOL) make it rain. But not in the dirty way like at the strip club or anything because that was more of grovers thing, maybe? I don't know what he does when he leaves me alone. Maybe he could be like some badass spy or something.

 

More like, or something because I knew Grover wasn't THAT cool. Every time I saw Grover he questioned me about certain... things. He always said whenever I slept I would moan in my sleep and I would wither and whine for some guy. I don't believe him though. I mean, I've had a dream that I've lost my virginity.

Well, it was more like a day dream or flash back kinda and in it was to a guy with glowing eyes and a sharp toothed smile. But I'm not gay, I haven't slept with a guy. . .right?

Some times I thought this guy was real though, when I felt eyes running all over me from the shadows or soft kisses and touches when I was in the dark. I would hear my name being murmured into my ear by a masculine voice with a thick foreign accent. Mexican, Italian, maybe even Latin? I knew whoever it was he was Hispanic though and when ever I heard his voice trimmers ran down my spine...

Exercise really took my mind off things though, aside from swimming it helped me suppress my feelings until Grover or Annabeth wrung the information out of me. I run til I can't feel my feet and my heart is begging to be let out my chest and my legs go numb to the point where I can't walk. I try to rid the world of evil in order to find my self in all these quests and prophesies.

But I can tell you now that that's a load of bull shit though...

After all that fighting and all that hard earned struggle I'm standing where I am now. Under a large oak tree in the middle of the forest staring up into the sky, sword clutched in my left hand and I'm gazing. I haven't had much time to myself, to think about what I've done with my life so far and usually I do this in any body of water I could find.

But tonight it was something different. Tonight I needed the earth to tell me what I needed, I am Percy Jackson prince of the sea and yet here I am standing in the middle of the woods with a sword in my hand and trying to sort out what life is like some needy tumblr girl who stood in the dark waiting for a supernatural creature to climb through her window.

I was here asking the moon what we're the secrets to life.

Like the moon would talk back to a pathetic waste of space such as myself. Life didn't get any easier for me though, and if it did some how get any better, what ever it was came crashing down just a while later. Ever day for me was a battle, it was a struggle, there were problems but when there weren't I could just hang with the guys and kick back on the whole monster business.

I had just finished sparring with some of the lads back at camp, all of us training for whatever danger would be dumped in our laps next in the middle of this God forsaken forest.

There was nothing much to do back at camp that could hold my attention personally, but sometimes I'd like to go out with the guys and have a nice cup coffee and tell corny ass jokes to them at a table at a tiny café.

It was the only time that we could really be ourselves and it was the only time we weren't trying to stop the gods from going to war over the drop of a hat. But soon all of that changed, in the depth of the night the air around me started to freeze and the forest began to grow deathly quiet. The sound of crickets died down to nothing and the grip I had on my sword had faultered until it lye on the ground beside me, glowing a bright blue.

I couldn't bring myself to physically try and touch it because every time bent down to pick it up it would drag itself deeper into the forest until I was Damn near sprinting just to keep up with it.

Twigs flew into my face and rocks tumbled over my feet, slowing me down but not by much... I wasn't scrawny and small but I was on the shorter side and had a nice healthy weighted body.

I wasn't muscular to the max and I wasn't an all day trainer like the rest. I was lean, clean cut muscle but I was also thin and small. Short and flexible.

 

I kept my eyes on the sword, no matter what came my way.

I hopped over a log quickly as the sword was small enough to slide and I just barely made it over it in time because I was _TOO_ caught up in watching over the sword.

It was leading me towards something, something that would possibly kill me if I kept up the running but I ran regardless.

I ran until I couldn't feel my feet and my heart was begging to be let out my chest, until my legs were numb, until I began to love the feeling... I stopped when my sword stopped, at the mouth of a cave that most likely awaited my death. The sword started to lose its glow slowly but surely and I picked it up and began to wonder why it led me to this dark, secluded place.

No one in their right mind would come to this place, no one in their right mind would dare to look inside, no one in their right mind would continue to ponder the thought of entering the cave. But I had never met a villain in their right mind, I had never seen a person that knew exactly what sanity was, and maybe I wasn't in my right mind either...

God's be with me I peeked inside the mouth of the cave, it was too dark to see and suddenly a light flashed from inside and a set of glowing red eyes stared back at me.

I gasped and the sight and began to slowly walk backwards when my sword glowed the bright blue again, but this time it stayed in place on the ground.

The glowing eyes didn't move...

Soon the ground beneath me began to shake and hands with long sharp fingers began to break through the ground...

I could hear a series of loud groans and moans and coughs, and gasps came up with the hands and pleas for help soon followed. The screams and women and the cries of children the giggles of playing kids and the war cries of men blairred into my ears and faces began to follow suit from the ground.

"Silence!!!!" An invisible force shouted and silent it was right after. Thin, pale Skeleton like hands gripped the back of my shirt with vice like grips and spewed in every direction.

They came from the ground and the trees and the plants and left behind a light, mist that swirled at their fingers and drifted along the air, looking peaceful yet fearsome. I watched in fear and awe as the hands were catching on to every part of my body their boney fingers could possibly touch. My hands shook with fear and I could feel a wet and itchy feeling under and around my eyes that I needed to scratch, but I couldn't move.

 

Maybe these were tears...

 

The hands had a solid stone cold grip on me and I couldn't even breath without their grip tightening. The cold, dead, rotting fingers wrapped themselves around me and bruised my baby smooth skin that lye beneath my clothes.

A simple v-neck t-shirt and a pair of ripped skinnys and converse. Soon my vision started to blur and I felt the wetness seep down my face in a misguided trail. I deduced these as tears...

"He sent you a present, dear boy" something whispered from the shadows, it felt like the voice was all around me in seconds. I was scared shitless to say the least when I looked down and saw a glowing thin blue hand tear through the ground, holding a firm sac of what looked to be glowing white milk in the middle if it's palm.

In the center of the sac and slushy white substance was a small alienish glob of pinkness. The sac was more like a ball than anything, it was so firm looking and heavy in the feminine fingers that had long, vicious looking nails that were black from possible decay.

The ball looked so wrong cradled in the rough looking hand. I winced at the sight alone. "He wanted you to have this, for yourself..." It kept speaking. "He sent us with a message for you and wishes that you would come to visit him soon." The voice kept saying 'he' and it only kept me wondering who this mystery man was.

 

"W-who is 'he'?" I stuttered out softly, who ever this guy was he was gonna get a mouth full from me when I met him.

"'Who is he', you say? Well he is no other than the one and only Nico di Angelo. The son of haydes and the one and only ghost Prince." The voice whispered a purr out mockingly, as if I should already know who he was.

"Not mocking dear child, just informing." The voice purred again and this time the red , glowing eyes started to move forward until their was a pale woman standing the moonlight before the blue hand. She grabbed the glowing round sac from the brittle old fingers and patted the Palm softly before the arm retracted back into the underworld. But the other hands did not follow suit...

The women was beautiful, but sinfully so. She had glowing red eyes and a set of shimmering black horns at the top of her head. Her cheek bones were defined and her jaw structure was sharp and visible just like the claws at the tips of her fingers. She wore a short red dress that showed too much cleavage for my liking yet some how brought out her eyes even more. Her skin was deathly pale and her hips were godlike.

 

But she wore no shoes...

With this thought the women before me smirked and pressed her breast into my face more.

"Like what ya see, huh?" She purred with pride, "Nico just loves a fair sized rack. He fawns over them harder than any man should." She smiled. "But then again he's a pervert who sent me here to impregnate an 18 year old demi God. But I guess you'll do." She said in disgust after thinking about the man's personality a little harder and her smile faultered. With that said she shrugged and composed herself before putting back on her million dollar smile again.

 

This time it was a little less convincing though,

"Eh, but what can you do when the Prince summons you for something this important? You surely don't turn him down, now do you?" She asked me, a rhetorical question. I knew she didn't want my answer to either of them.

"But what can I say? The boss has a thing for good guys, and boys at that. I may as well throw my rack down the fucking drain." She spat, talking mostly to her self as she began to spin the sac around in the palm of her hand and hum to herself.

My stomach started to twist and turn as I continued to watch her lips move and think of what she said she was sent here for. A baby!?!!? Inside of me none the less had me fucking terrified. I couldn't be a parent, much less one to a baby that was magically conceived by some obviously demonic stranger.

The son of haydes seemed to be enough for me. Why would he wanna impregnate me? What was with this guy, we haven't even met yet and he already wanted a kid from me?

"W-what are you talking, impregnate? I-I can't have babies! I'm a boy, I'm not gonna have some guys baby!! I haven't even met him yet!! I'm an eight-teen year old boy who fights monsters for a living. I can't get pregnant!!! I haven't even seen a baby in person before let alone held one or carried one for nine months!!!" I shouted hysterically.

My throat started to constrict and it felt like the fingers that were wrapped around my wrists were wrapped around my throat as well. I couldn't breath, I could think, I couldn't survive.

"It's not nine months dear- it's eight, and apparently you've gotten to know him to well in my opinion. I guess all that rough fucking got your brain in a mash?" She stated, I never answered her question though. I've never met him a day in my life.

"I can't live with some demon span growing inside me!" I spat as I started to struggle against the arms. "I've never even seen his face before and I'm already gonna get pregnant with his baby? I think not!!" I had to get away from her. I couldn't let her touch me with that thing, I couldn't stop fighting for this.

 

"Shhh.." She shushed me softly and began to slowly walk close to me and with every step I seemed to feel the sense of drowning (I couldn't even drown, how the hell was that even possible!?) as I continued to struggle. I screamed when I saw her come face to face with me.

"If that's that damn demi God pervert that's been watching me at night tell him to fuck off because I don't need him hanging around me!!! He got me pregnant and I don't even know him, I've never even heard of him before!!!!"

"So you know that Nico held back the soul of his child back in order to let you roam free for a while long, even though the body was developing inside of you? The bosy was developing slower than usual without you soul, making it small so you wouldn't really show, kid." She sighed. "But the moment I drop this baby inside of you the heart will begin to beat and the body will catch up to the age of its soul." She swirled the tiny ball of light between her fingers.

 

"H-He did that for me..." I stuttered and whispered out in awe, but then I remembered that he was the one who slept with me in the first place, I was most likely drunk or drugged. I was defenseless and I didn't have a say in any of it.

"Wait- h-he slept with me without me k-knowing and mostlilkely drugged me. He could've done anything to me!" I thought in a panic.

My eyes widened further, if that was even possible and I paled further. Immediately I went into defence mode and tried my hardest to struggle against the hands again and run away with or without riptide in hand...

 

"Don't touch me with that!!!" I shouted at her, struggling. "don't you dare fucking touch me with that ball of demonic cum!! I will not be having some perverted demonic demon rapists baby!!" Is shouted at her, I thought that it would hopefully banish her but she only started to walk slower, knowing full well that I couldn't do anything to move even if I tried. She was prolonging it.

She kept walking, smirking and smug silently asking me the question I already knew the answer to. 'did you think you had a choice?' There was a moment of silence where ing he inside a shrieked with sheer terror before she grabbed my chin and hushed me further.

"Its okay, love. Look into my eyes and think happy thoughts..." she hummed, to me softly, "I have got you child." She ran her hands up and down the side of my face and I began to feel a wet, slimy, cold sensation move throughout my pelvic area. Right between my hips, her hands moved and massaged the flesh as she retracted her hand from the inside of my belly and cooed to me. "All is right now." She murmured before I began to see a slight fuzz around my vision and her body began a slink back into the darkness.

She walked backwards until she was completely engulfed in the cave and her eyes completely disappeared in a swift flash. The last thing that I thought of her was how her eyes reminded me of something that I couldn't yet grasp.

A thought that was just out of reach... The hands began to retract themselves but this time there were no screams and no pleas for help, No wails and cries from babies no laughter from children.

The hands sunk back into the dark dirt and covered themselves in an instant.

The moment they let go I slowly sunk to my knees and curled into a tight ball of emotion. Tears were still streaming down my face, leaving behind streaks of salt water that began to soothe me. Making me want my mother and father more.

I couldn't be a parent at the age of eighteen, I couldn't be a pregnant male much less a pregnant warrior.

How was I suppose to hear the cries of war over the cries of my own child and at this point which one was more important? The darkness engulfed me, the darkness became me and with that I started to drift off to sleep.

Unable to stand, too exhausted to even speak from the rawness in my throat and lungs. My stomach was in pain and I could only hope that who ever this man was he had enough sense to keep me safe and healthy during the night. There was only silence. There was only darkness.

There was only peace...

 

There was only us.....


	2. sea me on my way out...

I woke before the sun rose up. The sky was a dark bluish, purple color that that reminded me of the bruises that most likely littered my arms from the souls that had gripped them. Instead of standing up on my own two feet I decided to lye on my back like the whore I was and think about the child that this women had put into me.

I thought over the name of the man that she said provided the child for me and I sighed as I closed my eyes and intwined my finger before crossing my hands over the lower part of my stomach.

"Nico Di Angelo..." I murmured to myself.

I was in no hurry to stand, there was no one out here that could hurt me near the mouth of this cave. No one would dare to hurt a pregnant God, and they couldn't do a number on me if they wanted to.

I tried to match the name with a face thinking that I've met him before and I didn't come up empty handed.

When I thought of the name Nico De Angelo the name matched with a pair of dark eyes that flashed red and strong, chiseled features and a strong jaw structure. Much like the woman who appeared to me last night. He had jet black hair and a long, fit body that had me drooling all over him.

But every time I thought of that face I saw a full moon over head and I felt a fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt callousness fingers all over my body and even though my legs weren't moving they turned to jelly while my body turned to stone.

This man that sat in the back of my head had his hands all over my body, moving up my back and tipping their ways down my chubby thighs. His hands pressed down on my wide hips and my blue eyes widened as he started to kiss certain spots on my body that had me withering and moaning like wonton whore. I was acting just like any slut that wandered those streets.

My eyes shot open in surprise and I hastily scrambled to sit up and get back to camp to ask the others what to do with the child but I quickly had to lay back down when I felt a pain in my lower stomach and quickly clutched my stomach that now held a small yet protruding bump at its base.

I was afraid. Had been since the moment I steeped into the forest and was captivated by the full moon perched high in the sky, now all I could do was curse it for grabbing my attention. Now all I could do was wait for it to come back around so that I could loathe it again.

I winced as I held my stomach, there was a little bit of soreness on my stomach... Or inside at least that had probably came from either the spawn or the woman that delivered it to me.  
So much for a good gift this year, I think that I've got enough to last me a life time

I groaned softly as I thought back to the only time that I could've possibly done something and I sighed. It was months ago, that was probably why the sac was so big. I was suppose to be a few months into the pregnancy already.

I was supposed to be three and a half months pregnant and glowing. Now I as probably covered in bugs and dirt and bruised from the souls by now.

 

He must be told that woman the wrong age of the sac...

I sighed and ran my hand along my side to see how far the bump now stuck out from normal and see how long I could hide it from the others at camp half blood.

 

It wouldn't be very long...

I grabbed riptide, he was no longer glowing and he was no longer moving without the will of my hand so I suppose he's good for now. I used him to support myself and help myself up from the ground.

"Thanks, ol pal. You got me into some real trouble tonight dude but I'm just happy that you are safe and so am I- ... we." I sighed at the last part.

I didn't like thinking of myself as now being two people and me having to take care of a second life and make sure that they got everything they needed.

I guess I was becoming a mom then because my dad wasn't in my life either like nico wasn't in our child's life.

 

It was weird to think of myself as a mom though. I'm a guy. Bit it's also weird to think that I could get pregnant by the son of haydes. I knew all children of Poseidon could get pregnant because from the sea comes forth life and all that bull shit but shouldn't some other children of God's be able to get pregnant? I should ask around.

Because some gods could make children without the help of other, by sheer will power or even thoughts.

 

'Maybe I could ask Chiron...maybe.' was the last thought I had before I hopped through the forest trying to find my way back to camp grounds. I was out way too far and I knew when I got back everyone was gonna give me hell about the bruises and shit.


	3. the DEAD in the doorway (nico 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico 's pov.

~ Nico~

I saw every thing, heard everything, I was everything for fucks sake.

The way she looked at the love of my life, the way she sneered at him and caught herself in a smile before she got too ahead of herself. The way she gripped his arms and had him held down by the spirits that I had now sent to the field of punishment for the next week.

I took mercy on the souls and did not cast the for the next hundred years, or all of eternity.

Now to deal with the vain of my existence. The woman who reminds me more of myself than any other, and that is why I cannot come to like her. That is why I cannot even try.

She lied to mio amore e la vita. She tried to make a fool out of the one I hold dear and even attempted to harm my child in vain. She left mio amore in the forest and did not see to it that he made it home safely and tucked him into bed.

The reason you can't let a demon do a devils job or so to say. They get themselves into sticky situations or better yet get them selves killed.

In this case I can tell which one she will make it into.

The guards knocked at the throne room door and I knew they had the prisoner. While my father was away visiting Poseidon and Zeus I was left in charge of tautarus.

"You may enter." I bellowed and the guards marched in holding the arms of the disheveled woman.

Mary stone grace, the vain to my existence.

"You are dismissed." They stood her up on the ground, just barely, as I waved them out. They stayed close by...

But after hours of beatings and going through the seven deadly sins rooms and the field of punishment twice I wouldn't expect her to be okay.

The seven sins each had a separate door dead smack not the middle of the field. Each door floating in mid air and right behind each was a fire burning with a different color flame.

Lust was pink.  
Sloth was blue.  
Envy was green.  
Wrath was black and red.  
Greed was gold.  
Vanity was purple,  
And gluttony was orange.

All were just as torturous as the last.  
Whether you were stuffed to death or fucked to death each time you died you were resurrected and sent to the next. Some for all eternity, others for a mere week.

Most who were sent to them were servants and weren't treated as cruelly but Mary was sent for torture and not to just serve and tend to.

I looked at her for a while longer without pity, she hurt my heart.

I think lust and wrath really took a toll on her though. I sucked my teeth. Her clothes were torn to damn near shreds, her hair was tangled, her shoes were completely gone and her body was beaten and bloody. Open wounds were 99% of her body.

Everywhere aside from her face was beaten and bruised. They had mercy...

"Mary stone grace, daughter of Maria Rosedale and David stone. You have hurt the one I love in vain and you have looked down upon him with envy, taunted him with lust instead of love. You have used wrath to harm him and you have been lazy and careless with him, leaving him inside the wilderness to perish for your hatred and still I look upon you and I think of him." I stated calmly, showing no emotion to her heartless and cruel face, "Still I think of his kindness and I know he would not want me to take your life, such a view would be a shame to waste. Such a perfect figure, and yet you still envy."

I smiled.

"You are greedy and you crave more. All seven deadly sins and you still haven't learned your lesson mostlilkely." I said looking over at her, my dark eyes mostlilkely growing darker, if possible.

She shook her head hastily. "N-N-N-NO!!! P-PLEASE DON'T!!" She shouted out in panic and at this point I couldn't even muster up sympathy. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, PLEASE don't!" She begged as she got onto her knees and hung her head in submission.

I loved when they groveled, and pleaded for forgiveness. But this one was different, maybe Percy would want her? I pondered.

Were demons good presents?

I was pulled from my thoughts by a shallow voice that shook as it spoke in a near whisper.

"H-h-how c-can you l-love someone who t-thinks s-so poorly of you and be so devoted and h-happy?" She babbled mostly to herself, reflecting on what I had just said about Percy, "d-didn't it hurt, I don't u-understand y-you. H-he hurt you h-how c-could y-y-you?" She hissed.

I guess she didn't know what real love was, huh? She was clueless about me and Percy's past. She didn't know that we grew up together and spent our entire childhood together Percy's mother went off and married the sick abusive bastard that Percy once called father.

The one who treated him poorly and never cared for him like a dad, not even a fucking human being should. How he had to take away percy's memory just to get him to stop screaming at night when he had to leave until Percy's mother got fed up with it and told nico to never come around her house again, which ended in their mothers getting into a huge fight.

Everyday before and after school Percy would walk home with me and try to become my 'friend' not knowing that he was the best and only one I had at the time.

His hair was straight and pitch black and his bangs were low cur and swept to the side. His eyes were bright ocean blue, his skin pale and he was always the shorter of us both even if he was a year older... My hair was naturally curly, unruly and mocha brown, my eyes were pitch black and skin was tan, I had a strange accent he said. I couldn't hear it. I had to move back to Italy with mom and Bianca a few months after the fight though.

Bianca said it would all be okay but I knew why I had to move.

Percy's mom told uncle Poseidon that I was causing trouble with Percy and that I was making Percy too dependent on me and mom decided she wanted to move back home cause she could not deal with his mother's obsessive nagging.

Percy had perfect teeth and almost never sat down, he was rowdy and rough and tumble yet he was so delicate and poise as a child. As a child his plans got us into a significant amount of trouble with our parents.

I sighed at the memories.

Then in walks this woman comes along and tries to hurt the one I love and our child.

Children?

The soul could always split like a female egg could. I don't know I'm not an expert on pregnancy but I know I'm an expert on protecting my family.  
I showed no mercy when it came to family, I had already lost Bianca.

But I had better things that death in mind for her...

"You will apologise to Percy and become his servant, you will test his food before he eats and make sure that he has everything he needs or you die, there are no other options for you aside from death. I have had mercy on your soul, be grateful that I have not killed you with my bare hands like I have done to so many others." I spoke coldly.

"You will be sharing a room with lust until you are cast into camp half blood as his guardian. She had took quite the liking towards you, you will tend to her every need and you will be as happy as you can possibly muster in Percy's presents, even if it is faked. He shall never see you down unless permitted. You are dismissed."

I turned towards my father's throne and sat, this was gonna be a long rule until he returned. These people were already agitating me.

The guards grabbed both her arms, leading her off to bathe and be sent off to lust. They stood at the door watching our small gathering for any orders, if i were alone they would not be permitted inside.

I rubbed my temples as they closed the door behind themselves, I grabbed a bowl and took a vial out of my pocket containing some of Percy's blood, with it I was able to watch his every move and the water told me where he was. I knew he could feel me watching him at all times, the water told me.

But he feared me and yet he needed me, the water told me.

He was alone, he was hurt and so it was my duty to watch over him until Mary was able to. I couldn't follow him like I had been unless there was an emergency since I had a kingdom to rule for the next three days. Hopefully father would come back sooner. This would've been Bianca's job we all know what happened to her...

Me and her were the only children aside from one other and that girl was pure hell. My younger sister.

 

Anastasia di Angelo.

 

One of the most wicked of evils in the world. With her tutus and bright blue eyes, her blonde hair and shark like smile she was nothing but seven years of pure evil. She was my half sister who was basically daddy's little girl who took what she wanted with a smile and openly insulted people with no consequence as long as me and daddy didn't see her.

Well, that's what everyone else in the world says. I don't believe that shit though, my baby sis wouldn't hurt a fly. Sure she has a temper but so do I, she takes after us.

Her mother died in a car crash and so father handed her over to mother to keep until she came to age and could go to camp half blood with me but I'm 17 and guess who's babysitting baby sis while mom has the week to herself... this guy.

As long as she got animal cracker, gummy bears and Apple juice she was set. She didn't come out of her room unless it was to eat and play when she was bored with the things she owned.

Her hair was naturally curly like dad's and she loved the color pink more than life-.

"Bubbie, can you come play with me, I wanna play!!" I heard, I was brought from my thoughts by the sound of Ana whining. She stomped her feet and squeezed her teddy bear, we didn't need another hellish fit from her.

I stood up with a nod of my head and smiled. Tea parties weren't as unpleasant as you would think.

I rounded the corner into her room and broke out in laughter as I saw THE seven deadly sins sitting around a large my little pony table in a king sized room that was filled to the brim in dolls and toys over every kind scattered all over the floor. Her bed was bigger than most, it was queen sized with a huge Katy Perry blanket spread over the top and covered in unicorn plushes of all shapes and sizes.

The door was white and covered in purple flowers.

she was like the anti boo from hell, most literally. She was the complete opposite of the girl from the Disney film. The only thing they had in common was the fact that they loved to whine and cry, nuff said.

"Oh shut up, Nic and grab a chair before I smash your face into infinite pieces." Wrath growled out, his black hair quiffed, his blue eyes burning with anger and his muscles flexing. But it was all too funny

"Oooh, so manly wrath. Is that a pink boa your wearing? And sloth actually got out of bed and made it all the way here away from he iPad for this long to see it?" I asked mockingly, the looks on their faces were priceless. But when Ana turned around all of their face froze in fear like she was gonna eat them or something.  
I wondered how she go them up here, but I wondered more on why they were doing the unexpected.

I was surprised at wrath because he looked the most afraid of them all.

Greed had one cookie, gluttony had a plate of Apple slices, wrath was wearing a pink boa, sloth was playing with a unicorn plush and a Barbie with no internet in sight, envy was blushing, vanity was laughing and I wasn't really all that surprised with lust. The little Japanese fan girl spend her days making manga and writing fanfictions while making sculptures and bracelets, when she wasn't fucking someone's brains out she was Ana's favorite.

They had almost everything in common.

But wrath was my friend though, why was he here. He rarely ever did any thing that didn't end in war. I sat down in the open chair between wrath and lust, grabbing a cheeto puff from the bowl in the center of the table.

Ana stood before us and cleared her throat, getting our attention.

"I want to tell daddy about my boyfriend, Eduardo." She smiled and after that, all hell broke lose...

And wrath was the first to move.


	4. baby days...

The moment I hit camp ground I regretted it, the first person to see me was Liam. The little asshole had been getting on my nerves since he'd came back to camp.

He was tall and handsome sporting dark green eyes and a brown Mohawk in the middle of his head that sometimes got in his face when he fought but it wasn't too long so it didn't bother him really. Son of Ares who was raised in Australia by his other... father.

Never knew Ares had a thing for foreigners.

Liam was nothing but rippling muscles and kept a sword always at hand. He was almost everyone in camps best nightmare but he was a pain in the ass.

 

Liam was my friend and I didn't have anything against him but he was also a bag of dicks with a name tag. He was a total bitch.

And with that said I sounded like some clichè brat from the movie white chicks. But then again I was the son of Poseidon and spent most of my time depending on my father since I had finally got to see him instead of him just seeing me.

I was kinda like daddies little girl... boy?

Every one from camp was sitting around the fire that had been relite and set up for more of their enjoyment. Everyone was laughing and playing and running around the fire and sparring close by, like life was alright.

But it just wasn't...

"Hey guys look who just trailed back into the camp after a night of fun i see." He hummed out and smiled at me like I was some child, " looks like you've put on some pounds, babe and by the bruises on your arm I can't tell if the night was good or bad and with that limp you're sporting. It's just disgraceful. Wonder what daddy would think if he saw that..."

Luke said, he walked over to me in only a few strides since he was the taller of us and tried to poke at the bruises on my arm before I pulled away from him roughly and growled.

I really hated this guy, he was cocky and a show off, he was an asshole and altogether just a sad excuse for a demi god.

"Move, Liam, I don't think I need to take shit from you today. Don't you have things to do or do you just live to see my reaction to your motherfucking retarded ass jokes that are down right petty," I snapped. "You know what? Do the world a favor and Grow. The. Fuck. Up!!!! I don't have time for your shit any more." I shouted at him, and soon both of our faces were solemn and very much serious. I was ranting and raving and using mire profanity than I ever has in my entire life.

I never cursed.

 

At that point I don't know what it was but something inside me snapped. Usually I was calm and collected and I never got upset. EVER.

But I was too fed up with his shit, he was really trying to mess with my head right now and I wasn't having that shit. Soon I would be a parent, soon I'd have a child of my own and I didn't need his petty childish shit to have to deal with too.

Everyone in camp looked at me, slowly turning their heads to see what was wrong with me. All their faces worried and confused. Everyone was surprised at me really but after a nice long walk home from the middle of the forest I could give less than a fuck.

Grover looked the worst of them all. Not only did he look frightened but he also looked worried and saddened by my anger. He was the only one that asked what was wrong with me. He was the only one who cared, but I never took my eyes off Liam, I never left his face or changed my expression. I only looked at him when he spoke.

"What's wrong perc?" He asked me with confusion, "you've been gone all night and now your... mad? Dude you never get mad, I've never seen you angry man. What happened?" He asked me cautiously.

My mouth went dry, my eyes went wide and my head began to swim again. I always knew I had to tell them but should I do it today? Should I really let the entire camp know? My belly had already began to swell and it had left behind a soft, pudgy, round bump at the base of my stomach.

My hands slowly crept up to my stomach and I sighed.

"Nothing, man. I-I just ran into a guy named Nico and somethings happened, let's just leave it at that." I sighed, why couldn't they just understand that sometimes I get frustrated too? Sometimes I get fed up.

It seemed like after I mention the father of my child everyone in camp started to disperse...

"Nico?! As In Nico di Angelo!?! As In son of haydes? As In Prince of the under world, Nico!?!?!" Liam started to shout practically hysterically. I don't think he was breathing anymore. Was Nicole that big a deal that he made the son of Ares quiver in fear or was that the pleasure and thrill of a potential fight?

I hesitated before answering so he wouldn't have a heart attack.

"Uh, yeah?" I answered, "do you know him or something?" I asked cautiously.

Nothing.

He didn't even blink.  
"Liam are you oka-"

"How in the name of tautarus do you know NICO DI ANGELO!?" He practically shouted in excitement, a smile broke cross his face, "he's like one of the most powerful demi God's out there... aside from yourself and Hercules. He's one of the children of the big three. He's one of you guys!!" He rambled on, then he stopped, his face falling into a deathly serious expression.

"You gotta introduce me to him so we can spar together." He said, I don't think that I got an option to say no at this point. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

 

"I haven't really met him aside from today and even then I didn't meet him. I met a demon who came to give me a present from him." I kept speaking slowly, but Liam mostlilkely wouldn't answer me back at this point. He was too set on meeting this guy but then again so was I.

This was the quietest the camp has ever been oddly, there was always people make some kind of noise around me though so it was weird. But by the time I looked up the fire was out, the food was gone and there was no one aside from Liam, Annabel, and Grover in sight.

"I mean he's not that bad right?" I was afraid, maybe he would come back and try to kill my friends if they knew about him. Maybe he would come to camp with me and try to stay? I don't know but hopefully he would stay away.

You know what? scratch that. I'm going to March up to his ass and give him the ass whoopin of his life time.

"That bad?" Grover intervened, "he's the son of haydes man. He takes guys like you and throws your little ass into the field of punishment or worse gives you up to one of the seven deadly sins."

 

"I heard the last guy he gave to lust threw himself into the field of punishment for all of eternity. And the one after that crawled into the pit of never ending darkness, that little busty Asian girl can work it. And I don't think you want to meet wrath. That dude is crazy, man." He said seriously, not daring to back off. He even flinched at the thought of them as he continued.

"Sloth may be lazy but that's all the more reason to stay away my from her. She spends her day reading fanfictions and stuff and has chores piled up to the infinity." He kept going, listing them all off, " greed will hold you for all eternity. Gluttony will stuff you to death, vanity will use you against yourself and envy will take every thing that you hold dear to your heart and destroy it dude, you don't wanna fuck with them, okay?"

I was confused, so how did they know me? I wasn't one of the gods but I was well known for saving the world more than once, even from a guy who thought I killed his sister but that was when I was younger, I don't remember him all that well but I know his accent was delicious and he was candy for my eyes.

But I'm not gay of course.

I could just appreciate a nice view and tell when something is good or not. And he was positively the best good could get, even better but he looked so young. Younger than me at least. Maybe by a year or so, but he was so much taller than me and his bone structure was incredible. Every thing was sharp.

I wonder what he looks like now...

I sighed, I had to tell at least these guys what he did to me. I have to go looking for this guy. I had to watch my back at all times. I had to do something....

It was gonna be hard telling my dad and haydes that his son got me pregnant and I can't seem to find him. I wouldn't be surprised if Zeus did burn down the entire continent looking for him and I'm pretty sure Leo would help.

My dad would flood the entire world over and I guess they would have to start the world all back over, like the last time...

I wonder if my dad would take me to Atlantis next time I went to visit or to see the mermaids in action since they kept balance and peace as the guardian's and eyes of the sea. The last mermaids I met tried to rape me underwater and keep me as a pet.

But that was all until wulf saved me.

Wulf was a half mermaid...octopus... thing that kinda was banished for a while for uh, trying to take over the sea but he's good now like he was kinda like the female Ursula from my favorite movie.

His body was fit, like the ripped kind of fit. He was kinda tall but then again compared to me everyone was. His tentacles were a deep dark shade of blue, his hair was short and snow white with bangs wisps to the side gracefully but he had fangs. His eyes a dark blue and his skin was pale. But what else could you expect from someone who lives in a cave on the darkest part of the ocean?

Wulf was my saving grace, he was my friend and my other half. He knew everything about me but, could he help me through this particular thing? How is he gonna respond to me getting pregnant with actual children?

I inwardly groaned, I was gonna get so many sea horse jokes it wasn't even funny anymore.

 

 

Annabeth sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as well.

"What did he want from you? Or with you?" She asked.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?"

"Well I don't know, maybe because he knows you." She glared with the rhetorical question.

 

 I don't know him.

"I don't think I've even met this guy before. I just go into the woods and riptide starts glowing all freaky like." I said gesturing to riptide, "Then he starts flying always and I'm chasing him and stuff and I see this cave and this lady comes out and she's gorgeous but she's a demon and has horns? Then she says he wants me to have his baby's and that we had sex or some crap but I'm a virgin I haven't even lost my virginity and he wants me to have his kid?!?! Then she put this ball of glowing goo inside me and there was a pink ball thing inside it in the middle, I think it might've been a soul and then the zombie hands let me go and all the spirits and stuff left when she did know I have a baby bump and I'm three and a half months along!" I say in a breath, I gasp and hold my chest as I finish and I notice that I was rambling and panicking.

By the time I was done everyone was in a shock and it seemed like after I caught my breath I was the only one who had some composure. . .

Annabeth had a hand over her mouth, eyes wide, Grover looked ready to faint, Liam was sweating and his eyes were wide too. If I didn't know any better I would've said that he was the father cause he looked ready to faint as well.

Grover gave a weak smile, he was out like a light by that time. He had fell back with no one to catch him and had dropped his drink on himself in the process which woke him back up in an instant and had him gasping for air as well.

Annabeth rushed forward and hugged me in tears.

"H-how did you get p-pregnant?" Liam stuttered out lowly but it didn't look like his eyes were focused on me but he was looking through me.

I shrugged. "The sea brings life and so do the children of it, did you really think that life would exist without it or that only women would have children?" I asked, but I got no reply.

Annabeth squeezed me tighter.

"I-I saw you with him that night. . . During the party he took you to the woods and I thought you knew him. I told you to stay away from him but you said that you loved him and that he loved you in return." Annabeth sniffled and buried her face into the crook of my neck, " You let him carry you off and you two were kissing and I told you to be careful, he brought you back to the Poseidon cabin and tucked you in and left. You came back wearing that big black shirt with the skulls, remember?" She finished.

I remember that morning, I woke up with a black shirt on my clothes were folded on my dresser and the shirt had me smelling like honey and roses for weeks. It was a weird combination but the shirt somehow made it work.

I'm sure he would smell like honey and roses without the musk though and I bet it would be nice.

"Yeah, I remember... what did the guy look like? The one who brought me back?" I asked, I was curious on how he looked so that I could find him again, obviously he loved me. . . But I don't even know who he is to begin with.

"Uh, he w-was like really really tall and his skin was tan and he ,uh, he was wearing the shirt and a pair of black ripped skinnies, some bracelets and there was a few shadows following him." He paused, "he gave off this kind if dark aura and h-he was kissing you the entire time. His hair was curly , medium length and he had bangs in the front. His eyes were pitch black and he had on a black leather jacket on." She sighed.

I guess that explains what was warming my body that night. I remember the leather jacket, it was thin but heavy and there was a chain attacked to the pockets.

It had a skull on the back with a crown over its head and some words written in cursive in Italian...

It said: Sempre di morte è governare.

(Foever death shall rule.)

Even though I had no idea who's it was I still slept with it by my side ever night, bubbles didn't mind though.

Bubbles was a stuffed animal, he was hippocampus and he was rainbow colored and had a purple bow over his head. His gills were cool.

Suddenly I felt a heavy hand smack my back and my body jerked forward, I instantly clutched my stomach and curled into myself on reflex. I guess my body was just ready to protect the baby on instinct.

Annabeth gasped as I whispered and whoever touched me backed away.

"S-sorry dude, I-I forgot you were pregnant. I-Is the baby okay?" I heard Liam apologise, so it was him who dared to hurt my baby.

I turned around and glared at him, how dare he try to endanger us. But Liam was a friend I tried to fight against myself inwardly. He wouldn't hurt us.

But I started to feel the tug of the water and a squirming feeling coming from inside of me. It was my baby.

He scared my baby and had them adjusting themselves inside of me, I don't know how but I could feel it's fear.

I sighed as I righted myself once again, this was gonna be a long couple of months filled with nothing but emotions and pain and hunger and. . . Argh!!!

"I'm going to find him, okay. If he loved us he wouldn't leave." I whispered as I rested my hand on my now protruding bump. I could kinda see it through my shirt and it was weird and low but it was nice.

 

My baby was nice...


	5. All wrath broke loose (nico2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraths name is reveled and the seven sins genders!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my bellimbusto theoriginalbibliophile and my other bellimbusto mei0506

Wrath was the first to stand, his hands at his side balled into fist so tightly that his knuckles damn near split in two. His pupils were blown, his muscles rippled and his black hair messy.

"You know what? I can't do this any more, I need to let this girl know that I'm not her fucking boyfriend!" Eduardo bellowed, "is that the reason you led us all here? To say bullshit and get me ranting and raving again- you know what? Nico get you fucking sister because I think I'm going to spend the rest of eternity cast into the field of punishment." He rambled, he ranted, he raved. 

He should've ran...

"I think the next time that I see your sister I will tear this fucking kingdom to shreds so I'm going back to my room, I'm locking myself in there and I'm gonna pray to fucking Zeus that she doesn't come into my fucking room and tries to molest me." He said in a flustered voice, his cheeks were on fire, they were deep red. His eyes completely black, I think he may have lost it. 

"Dude cool down, okay? And stop using those words in front of my Sorellina (baby sister) or I'll break both of your freaking arms, okay Bellimbusto?" (Dude?)

I looked down at Ana and smiled lovingly as she squeezed her teddy bear and wiped at her eyes. 

"Mia sorella bambino sarebbe fare una cosa simile. Diritto Anastasia?"  
( My baby sister would do no such thing. Right Anastasia?)

Maybe it was a lie?

Eduardo looked pretty serious when he left, I knew he was probably gonna go look for some demi gods to spar with if he couldn't cool down fast enough. 

As long as he didn't touch my Percy I was good though...

He was gonna give those demis tautarus.

I shook my head slowly and ran my hand down my face. Lust was pouting, head down, trying not to look at me. Everyone else just giggled and tried to continue on with their tea party, they though it was also highly unlikely that she would do that too, right?

"Are you okay, sorellina?" I asked her as I squatted down beside her and rubbed circles in her back, their were tears streaming down her face and she was sniffling, cheeks red and gasping. 

"N-NO Bubbie, I miss mio amore Eduardo." She whispered and gasped furiously as she cried. It sounded like she was having trouble breathing...

I sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorellina you have to understand that he is an ancient demon that is meant to be angry, he is the representation of wrath and fury and he will always be easily angered and flustered." I explained to her as gentaly as I could.

"Bambina, you are a seven year old demi God that represents cruelty and insanity. You must stand by your people and try to understand that some of them are not as understanding to things that others are." I whispered to her and started to rock her back and forth, the demons tried not to intrude on our private moment.

"Will he understands me if I turned him into a sevens year old too?" She whispered back meekly.

Where did she get these ideas from?

"Uh, sorellina I don't think he would appreciate that much." I tried to make her understand, "He's lived for a very long time and has seen many things that you cannot understand. Before he was a demon he was a human with feelings and friends and a family, but before that he was a child just like you and he probably felt the same. There was nothing he could do to fix it though."I answered back.

Anastasia stayed silent, and closed her eyes slowly before she let me go and slowly crawled into her bed to sleep. 

"Leave me." She said in a mumble that was barely auditable but every demon in the room could hear her loud and clear.

They all left. Greed grabbed his cookie. Gluttony grabbed her Apple slices. Sloth left the unicorns and lust lingered in the door way of the room. I stood to leave but waited for everyone else to go before me. Vanity grabbed his sac of art supplies and slung them over his shoulder, envy left but not before grumbling about them not even having a tea party and her not being able to get anything before she left like the rest did.

I closed the door behind us and whispered my sorellina a good night.

Lust put her hand in mines and gave me a smile. "It'll be alright big brother, it just takes time for things Luke this to pass. I'm sure she'll be back to normal by tomorrow and wrath will be baking her cookies as an apology in no time." I gave her a reassuring smile that made her leave with reassurance.

The moment her shadow disappeared around the corner I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

Is this what it feels like to have a younger sibling? 

Are all little sister this much trouble when it comes to 'love' or...? 

The face she made back in the room when wrath said she might molest him had me thinking that she actually might. When he said that a huge smile was displayed on her face and she blush, when she did he looked absolutely terrified.

I roamed around the halls of the castle for a bit trying to find anything I could to clear my mind before my thoughts started to drift back to Percy and how tomorrow he would own his very own demoness. 

I called on one of the patrol guards to summon Mary in order for me to bind her before I had to send her off. I had the right color locket and gem picked out and everything. 

I had cursed it myself and had it enchanted, I brought it from a witch who needed a shadow familiar. She wanted a bunny and ended up naming him sparkles even though he was blacker that the night itself and was covered in smoke but who am I to judge?

The amulet would not be able to be removed without my hands and unbinding spell. I smiled at the thought of Percy's surprised face when he saw what I did for him.

I hastily scrambled up to my room and checked inside the drawer to see if it was still there but I was stopped by a vision that caught my attention in my full bodied mirror.

There was a blood stain on my shirt from touching that wench from earlier. I sneered and slipped the shirt off my head. Luckily I did her a favor and made it so that she would only spend one night with lust and be sent off tomorrow instead of next week.

I fumbled around in my wardrobe for a new shirt and found a normal white v-neck shirt that had a little pocket.

I didn't put the shirt on right away, I sat it down in the middle of my bed and tried to finally get a good look at myself after eighteen years.

I stared at myself not the mirror attentively. 

I was tall and lanky and muscular and scarred... My body was covered in battle scars. Scars from fighting with Percy and scars from fighting for Percy, scars from standing my ground and standing the ground of others. 

 

The muscles of my stomach were taught with nice defined abs over its surface. In human appearance I was "sexy"? 

In demon appearance I was good looking and so, my accent made me even better looking some say.

All I could hope for is that Percy wouldn't turn me away when he saw them. My scars... 

That he would still wanna build this family with me. 

I slowly ran my hand up chest over the deep scar that went from my belly button to my collar bone diagonally. And I sighed as I looked at the shallow one that went across me nose, also diagonally. The scar went from under my right eye all the way up to right beneath my left eyebrow. 

But it was barely noticeable, especially when my curls drew attention from it, but people's eyes were always on my face. They loved everything about it, yet they called my eyes soulless. They were black all the way around- not dark brown- not dark blue but black.

People said my eyes looked expressionless and it scared them more than anything else in the world, but as a child Percy said they were the only thing that could tell him what I really wanted...

Well that shows how shallow people really are.

"I think you look really nice." I turned around at the sound of the soft and beautiful voice, it was the servant wench.

Percy's new guardian and personal demoness was standing in my doorway wearing a nirvana tank top and a pair of black basket ball shorts for men that hung low on her waist but at the same time clung to her ass and hips. The tank top was loose.

"And I asked for opinion? You were the same person who hurt mio amore e La vita, the same who left him to die." I said as I turned back to the mirror and slipped my shirt over my head.

"Aw, but I was really admiring those muscles of yours." She said sweetly with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and glared in her direction.

"Then I bet you'll love to be in camp half blood watching after mio amore. The warriors there I'll be keeping you in line but you won't be able to enjoy it because there will be guardian over looking you as well. One slip up and you will spend all eternity in the field of punishment." I said as I grabbed the vial of blood and a amulet. 

"Why did you summon my here?" She asked as I pour a few drops of blood over the gem.

I didn't answer her, I only grabbed the front of her tank top when I walked over to her and slipped the amulet over her neck. I pulled out my dagger and grabbed her arm, I cut a line down her fore arm and smeared a hand full of her blood over the amulet as well. 

The blood stained her shirt.

"This amulet allows it so that you can bring no harm to Percy and you will listen to his every word. You will pledge loyalty to him and you will not be able to make a move without him. Now recite after me." I said as I wiped the blade on the bottom of her shirt to clean it and slipped it back into its sheath holder. 

 

" Effuderunt sanguinem hunc ego spondeo me domino meo rege Taylor Jackson fida et sincera. Ego illi dicam, nisi quod verum est, et non mentietur: et ostendam illi cura optimo modo." I said first and she slowly but surely repeated every word in Latin.

(With this blood that I have shed I pledge to be loyal and honest to my master Perseus Taylor Jackson. I will not lie to him and I will tell him only truth and show him only the best care.) 

When we were done the amulet glowed and bright red and the blood was sucked inside of it. It was done, she was bonded.

"Tomorrow you will be sent off to camp and you will serve his every need, food, water, a shoulder to lean on, even your life if it's need but do not hurt mio amore e La vita again." I explained to her, hoping that I had made everything clear.

"You are dismissed." I walked her out of the room.

When she was out of the room I slipped off my pants. What?

 

Demon kings need sleep too.


	6. two weeks dead on aday to remember

Two weeks...

Two long and agonising weeks of nothing but constant nagging about my health and weird stares.

Two weeks of snickers and snide comments and two weeks of Liam almost tearing down the entire camp with his bare hands.

Two weeks of me being afraid of the dark but craving it all times.  
Every dark place I could get to I went. In empty cabins in empty offices, into bathrooms with the lights off, even under my covers...

It's been two weeks since I found out that I was having Nick di Angelo's baby. I was finally on my fourth month of pregnancy in appearance and I guess in general?

Does it count if the baby didn't have a soul or a heart? It's weird to think that I had a body that was lifeless and heartless buried inside of my body without me knowing. Over the past two weeks Grover has been running himself ragget with trying to get me everything I needed when I needed it and Liam had went into full on protective father mode.

Every time I took one back he took two forward. He was constantly draped over me and wouldn't let me go. At night he let me sleep in his bed, curled up against his naked torso with my head on his chest. He would let me wear his shirts to sleep and made me breakfast every morning since he found out I was pregnant.

Maybe it was an apology for hitting me a little too hard and making me almost fall. Maybe he just felt bad that I was in this alone but either way I was fine.

But... there was this lady around camp that followed me, I remember her from the night in the woods and when ever I saw her she was giving me a sad smile and trying to catch up to me. Every time I saw her I ran.

Liam asked me why I was always uneasy around camp but I only shrugged him off and told him it was nothing.

This morning I saw her standing over my bed holding a plate with a single slice of cake and a smile and I screamed. I clutched a hold of bubbles and screamed for Liam to come and save me. I threw the leather jacket over me and bubbles and curled into a ball until Liam came.

When I screamed the woman's eyes went wide and she dropped the price of cake in an attempt to calm me. She put her fingers up to her lips and started to shush me as she started to crawl up my bed hesitantly.

I screamed louder.

"L-Liam!!!! Liam!" And I could feel tears start to roll down my face, she touched my arm and I recoiled.

"S-stop. D-d-don't you dare make one more move until L-Liam gets here!!" I shouted at her from under the heavy jacket.

And she froze, she completely and most literally turned into stone in the middle of my bed which scared me more than a little bit.

Liam came crash landing into my room with a sword in his hand and covered from head to toe in water. One hand clutched around the shining metal and the other tightly clenched around the towel that was hanging low around his waist.

"What?!" He shouted in a panic until he saw the stone woman splayed out across my bed with her hand out reached to me, "P-Percy d-did you do this!?! Are you okay, did she hurt the baby? Who is she? Do you know her?" He started shooting of questions at the speed of light but I was too caught up in looking him up in down.

Liam's abs were right in front of me glistening in the light and he was standing in my doorway completely stark naked and the only thing that would separate us if I walked up would be a towel and a long old ratty rolling stones shirt of his that he made me sleep in.

I could swear that last night I could feel a body pressed against mine and a muscular chest under my head even though Liam said he wouldn't sleep with me last night because of early practice.

"Y-yeah. I uh, turned her into stone and stuff. I met her in the woods that night I came back she um, she was the lady who delivered the baby. I'm okay ,Liam, just a little scared." I explain to him, answering every question at once and I could see him visibly relax.

I didn't notice but at the sound of liams name the gray coloring in the woman's skin began to slowly turn back to its natural pale white color and she gasped for breath.

I glanced at her and scooted farther to the edge of my bed. She didn't move still.

At this point I wasn't sure if madusa was my mother and had had an affair with my dad instead of him getting with my human mom.

I looked up at Liam and clutched bubbles closer. Every since I was a child I had bubbles. I don't remember who gave him to me because every time I tried to think of them there was a black shadow around the body.

Everyone was shadowed aside from my mom and dad. Another male figure, a small figure like me and two curvy ones with hair.

"Oh, okay. So this was the lady that had you held down as she stuck a child into you. So she was basically the woman who raped you." He said in a flat tone, but his face was covered in rage.

Remember, over protective father mode...

I rolled my eyes.

"No she didn't rape me Liam, I don't think I was rape... maybe. I just was probably drunk but at least I know who the father is unlike most other... women in the world?" I still didn't know if I counted as a women because I was pregnant or not.

I still haven't talked to Chiron about any of this.

No one in camp knows that I'm pregnant. They all just think that I've let myself go and some even poke fun about me being fat but when ever they do Liam, Grover, or Annabeth are around so I'm not alone.

Liam usually threatens to crush open their skulls and everyone knows that coming from Liam they aren't empty threats.

"So you don't think being led into the woods to be fucked and bred like some animal while drunk is rape? I want you to tell me, what do you classify as rape? Because I think that it's when you are fucking taken advantage of and then fucked without consent!" He shouted at me and I bit my lip to hold in my emotions. I could feel more tears welling up in my eyes as I lowered my head.

If I was raped then why would he bluntly throw it in my face in front of this woman or at all?

He let out a breath of air and shook his head slowly and I turned my head, trying to look anywhere but at him. I heard steps come near me and I could feel the woman next to me staring as if waiting for signs of danger.

Even though she was the one that hurt me and laughed in my face she kinda seemed calm and nice right now. Her voice was softer than it was in the woods and her hair was up in a messy bun. She wore an amulet with a blue sea colored gem and a black tank top with a pair of basket ball shorts that were purple with lime green strings. She had on a pair of blue Nikes and a few beaded string bracelets around her wrist.

I felt five strong fingers wrap around my chin and suddenly I was face to face with a sad Liam. He had layed his sword at the foot of my bed and the other hand was still wrapped around the towel.

I gasped as I suspected that he was gonna kiss me but it never came. His lips got close and hovered over mine and I could feel his breath mingled with mind I raised my balled up fist that was once clutching bubbles and brought it up to my mouth in a sad attempt to hide my morning breath.

He smiled.

"My breath stinks." I mumbled to him as I kept my eyes cast on the ground even though my face was pointed to his face.

To anyone else it would look like I was staring at his crotch, to this girl it must seem like I'm staring at his crotch but I'm not. Not even looking at the huge boner that was now evident. Nope not at all, I blushed a little though.

I only blushed just enough for every God in the universe to be able see, no big deal. But Liam was acting like he didn't have a huge stiffy stuck in my face, and when I say huge I mean deadly humongous with no way to escape seeing it. It wasn't any less noticeable that my blush.

I mean I've seen some huge cocks in my day but this one tops the cake. Even though I've only seen them in porn they count... I think?

These days I'm always confused.

"Bene paenitet, amorem?" I didn't understand anything he said.

"Huh?" I asked

"I said: I'm sorry okay, love." He stated simply after.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because I want something special for you, okay? I learned to speak Latin for you." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"Liam, you didn't have to do that." I blushed even harder if possible, "I-I can't speak Latin. I only speak German, Irish, English and some time Italian. And even that I can't understand that much." I sighed truthfully. My eyes now on the side of me on the floor and no longer on Liam's crotch area.

Liam sighed again, he turned my face more until I had no choice but to look at him.

"Suus 'okay, infantem. It's okay, babe." He said in Latin first and then in English, his Australian accent thick.

After we were done talking we finally turned our attention back to the woman on my bed. Apparently her name was Mary and she was again sent by Nico as a servant to me and apparently the amulet gem in her necklace was placed on by Nico and she was bound to protect me and serve my every need no matter what and only Nico could remove the jewel.

I glared at the thought of him, why would he hurt that poor girl like that? Was he really so cruel? He was the father of my child.

After that was cleared Liam ran back to his cabin to get dressed even though I offered him a pair of my clothes that were mostly his shirts. He politely declined.

Later when he was fully dressed in a pair of sweats, a pair of Jordan's and a tank top he came back to my cabin to grab his sword. I slipped on a pair of silk little mermaid pajama pants and some blue fuzzy slips to go with his faded rolling stones shirt. I grabbed my ponyo plush as I layed bubbles down on my bed and Liam escorted me to the cafeteria place thing where we ate.

Mess hall? Idk. usually Liam cooks me food.

As I walked into the mess hall all eyes were on me. You couldn't really see my bump from under the shirt unless of course Liam had his arms around me with his hands splayed across my tummy like he did now. I elbowed him in the side.

"Liam stop, their staring." I whisper yelled at him. Not to be rude but all the eyes in the room were glued on me, even Grover and Annabeth stared as Liam and I walked into the room.

"No." He pouted and landed a kiss right smack dab on my cheek. This wasn't just friendly anymore was it? The towel, the closeness, the kiss, the hugging, sleeping with me, the clothes swapping (mostly on my part) it all started to make sense.

Liam liked me more than a friend, this wasn't just guilt... Or was it?  
I ask too many questions. I'm always over thinking.

I mentally face palm and roll my eyes, well duh.

After we ate he dragged me out to the pond and that's where it all dawned on me.

Every night he sleeps with me and he rubs my belly and gives me good night kisses. The first time he ever gave a good night kiss was the night after I announced my pregnancy.

The first night I saw the demoness Mary standing outside my cabin door. Since I was the only son of Poseidon aside from Tyson I was all alone in the cabin meaning that I could sleep in any bed since there were two and I could fit anything inside.

My cabins kitchen was clean and filled with cute and bubbly blue things, everything in the cabin was a different shade of blue. The walls in each room were a different color the stove, the tables, the chairs, the carpet but every thing was nice.

My cabin didn't consist of only blue though, it was just my favorite color.

The night I first saw Mary I ran straight to Liam in the Ares cabin and jumped into his bed and straight into his arms. When I saw her she was just staring at me from my kitchen window and it was pitch black outside. I turned on all the lights in the cabin as I moved.

I slipped on Nico's over sized jacket that had been left on my bed and I clutched bubbles and ponyo close to my chest. I slipped on my fuzzy blue slippers and shut my eyes tight before I ran out of my cabin in the dark straight towards the Ares cabin which I had clear view of.

It felt kinda like when you have to take out the trash in the middle of the night and the trash can is across the street.

It was terrifying.

When I got there the lights were off but I had been in the Ares cabin enough times to know which bed was Liam's and I did not accidentally jump into his cousin Michael's arms and had to have Liam pick me up and carry me to his bed for cuddles. I didn't- yeah I did...

But in my defense I didn't know Michael was home and it was dark and I was blinded by fear.

Michael was a perv. In never liked hanging around him for that reason, every time he saw me he would squeeze my butt or slap it or even try and corner me and flirt. He dropped sexual hints towards me and- and he was just a perv.

When I accidentally jumped into his bed and glued my self to his chest I thought it was just Liam kidding around until felt one hand slid into my open jacket to play with my nipple and the one that was wrapped around my waist run over my ass softly.

"L-Liam." I mewled, why was he touching me like that? We were friends. I could feel myself getting hard though and something hard pressed up against my stomach as well.

I didn't have abs like everyone else since I was pregnant but even before then I didn't either. I just had a flat, tight stomach.

"Why are you thinking about him when your here with me?" This wasn't Liam, I knew this voice, it was my worst night mare. It was Michael.

"S-stop touching me l-l-like that! -Liam, help me." I cried out in the dark before I heard a rustling in the dark and I heard a slap that rang through the room and I felt a pair warmer strong arms wrap around my upper body.

Michael laughed as Liam started to carry me off.

"Bye sweet heart." He purred and I cringed at the name.

The moment he picked me up I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his muscular torso. I rested my head on his shoulder and buried my face in his neck.

I moved ponyo and bubbles from my arms to my hand to get a better grip around Liam and ended up dropping ponyo on the floor.  
Liam picked her up and sat her on the side of the bed that I was gonna lay on.

"I'm scared Liam, I don't wanna go back to my cabin." I whispered to him as he layed us both out on the bed and tucked us in under the cover. I had moved to his side and intwined our legs, no longer wanting to be on top of him.

I rested my head on his chest to get more comfortable and I sighed. My hand was shaking and I still had bubbles in my hand and ponyo pressed against my back. I slipped off my jacket and sat it over the top of ponyo right behind me where I could easily get to it.

The moment I turned around thought I was caught off guard, by surprise by the feel of Liam pressing soft, light kisses on my neck and shoulders and cheeks.

I kissed him back right after, right on the cheek before I lay my head back down on his chest. I could feel him smiling as he sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

Whenever I wore the jacket it swallowed me whole but I loved the secure feeling. Every morning I woke up with the jacket draped over me.

Every night after that I slept with Liam and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.

Every night after that Michael woke up looking like crap and whenever we asked he would just mumble "nightmares" and walk away, avoiding me like the plague.

Every night the shadows got darker and every night moon seemed to look brighter. Every night I slept with Liam now, I was afraid of the lady that stands at my window, who follows me around camp, that hurt me in the woods...

Then it all came crashing down on me, it was all just a memory. Now none of it mattered because I was down at the lake with my own personal demoness named Mary and a shirtless, practically naked Liam. It couldn't get better.

I'm still not comfortable with the whole 'I now own a demon because the man who impregnated me is the prince of tautarus who claims to love me but doesn't have he balls to come talk to me.' Thing.

I am the Prince of the sea. And I'm older that Tyson so I was always next in line, I was meant to have kids and meant to be married off but why to the ghost king? Why with a baby involved? Why now at this time?

But only one could tell...

Tomorrow I have to go visit my dad and mom and uncle haydes so I was planning on taking them out to dinner and hopefully Nico would tag along even though I doubt I would say a single word to him...  
. . .  
Oh  
. . . .  
My  
. . . . .  
Gods  
. . . . . .

I am so dead, and apparently so is Nico.


	7. so how was death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you have all been waiting for...  
> This is your dream come true.

I don't even know why...

"When?" I asked Liam as we sat at the bond fire. He turned to me confused, handing me a plate full of meats and cauliflower. There was steak and a hamburger and a few hot dogs.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"You're eating for two now, babe. I got a second plate for you if you're still hungry after okay?" He said and it was like he was brushing the question off.

"When did you start learning Latin for me and why?" I asked as I picked at the steak and put a reasonable size piece into my mouth. It was medium rare, just the way I liked it.

"Over the summer." He said, "when I saw some Latin writings in a book on your dresser. The book with the skulls on it, remember?" He asked me as he started to eat his food, starting with the hot dogs. On the second plate he got me was full of desserts, with a plate like that I knew where's I was sleeping tonight...

"I never had a book with skulls on it, we both know I'm more of a cutesy bubbles kinda guy." I smiled and took a few bites of cauliflower and finished three in a row before going back to meat which seemed to be weighing my plate down the most.

After that there was silence.

I was thinking of bubbles back in his cabin...

 

When we went down to the lake we had to make a stop at my cabin and his in order to grabs swim suits. I dropped bubbles on his pillow and left ponyo at my cabin for the night. I gave Liam the saske plush, It was cute.

I can still see the fear on Liam's face from earlier when I close my eyes and I always laughed when I did. He had saw me in predator mode in the water today.

My eyes completely black even the whites of them and my teeth sharp. I told him: "It is either eat or be eaten, without that logic you will not survive." And he looked liked he was about to either probably Piss in the lake or shit literal bricks.

We finished eating in silence and he brought the plate of dessert back to the cabin with us. We shared it before kissing and going to bed. Liam was my best friend. He was ALWAYS there for me even though he was an asshat with anger issues. I was full of sweets and meats and cauliflower as I began to feel sleepy. Liam had had two plates of nothing but meat and a strawberry smoothly as I had a chocolate one that Mary had to taste before I drank since she was to busy worrying over me and couldn't watch it be made.

Annabeth was pissed when she found out about Mary and Grover hit on her at every turn he got, each time getting shot down. Mary didn't say much about Anna but she didn't allow back talk, when she said silence there was silence.

I wasn't much of a talker anyways.

He rubbed my belly as we drifted off to sleep.

~

The next morning I jumped up in a hurry. My hair was stuck to the side of my head from sweat, the room was burning hot and bright and I had the weight of a very muscly arm over my top half and a leg over the lower.

I was suppose to make reservations for lunch with my dad and uncle and by doing that I have to call my mom and find clothes that fit AND look good and I have to get Liam dressed and I have to get annabeth and Grover to come and then I have to dress Sarah and -argh!!!

Why the little brat was so hell bent on coming with us I don't know why. She was just some girl from the Aphrodite cabin that moved in with Liam after her family died. I think she belongs in the Hermes cabin though, she was a demon. Hazel eyes and dark brown hair, she was a little ball of chocolate rage that could not be tamed without chocolate.

But the same goes for me, but I'm more like a ball of raging water that can't be tamed without bubbles. One time bubbles got stolen by a banshee and I rose tautarus when I found her, til this day EVERYONE knows what Liam means when he say: "over a fucking sea horse." He still holds this over my head but bubbles is special.

I grunted as I tried to push Liam off of me in one go but ended up cover in more of him than I started off with.

That's when I started with the water works.

"Liam!" I shriek through my sobbing and slapped him which sent him flying out of the bed in a panic, "why would you do that, why would you hurt!? You said that you loved us Liam." I sobbed as I curled into myself and rubbed at my eyes, my cheeks red. Call me crazy but I'm an amazing actor when I needed to be.

Liams eyes widened and he looked sick to his stomach in an instant he started to coo at me.

"No,no,no,no,no baby, it's okay, you're okay. I would never HURT you like that on purpose okay? Are you hurt babe, is the baby hurt?" He started to ask me in a worried tone. I'm feel sorry that I have to do this but not sorry enough.

I hooked my arms around his neck and let him hold and rub circled in my back as a swayed me back and forth and I sobbed into his neck.

He placed soft kisses on my neck and circles in the back of it before my sobs turned to soft gasps and ended.

"I-I-I have to go see N-Nico and tell my d-dad and uncle today." I stuttered out still breathing hard from my after cry.  
Liam frowned as he heard Nico's name and I tried to look as small and innocent as I could, I pouted.

"Please, sweetheart." I pleaded and looked up at him with wide blue eyes. I knew he couldn't resist.

Okay, so I didn't exactly tell Liam where I was going for the day, all I mentioned was visiting my dad. But I knew if I told him he would go all God of war on me and attack Nico the moment we entered the restaurant that he didn't know he was paying for.

LOL, since he had the right to over shadow my child's father I got a credit card from him that was stocked with emergency money. Did I mention Liam's family was kinda on the wealthy side?

Oops, anyways I knew I had my own money but not as much as Liam did so why not live in luxury while I could?

Liam was like kinda a sugar daddy that was my best friend who was only a year older than me. Huh, an Australia sugar daddy? With that sexy ass accent, yes.

He never called me mate though, only babe or love. I've always wanted me to call me bloke or mate like he does the others.

I wanna be in the friend zone.

 

Liam pondered it for a while, I could tell he was thinking because his lips went into a thin line and he scrunched his eyebrows in concentration. For a son of Ares he was pretty smart, he had more than bronze.

"Yea, okay babe." He answered me after a while and pecked my check making me blush.

Soon my eyes started to wander and I got curious if he still had the hard on he was sporting when he jumped out of the bed and I got and eye full.

It was pressed against my leg, I thought he just had something under the covers and when he moved it followed. Instead it was penis that was under his thin material of underwear.

Wow

It was there and still...excited.

I slipped from between his legs and from under his arms and stood up from the bed, I didn't get morning wood sadly. I don't know why, I mean it happens some times but not a lot since I got pregnant.

I shrugged and stretch in my teal underwear and yes all of my under clothes consisted of blue and water themes I like the avatar under wear tho. They were cool.

I only had one pair of non-blue under wear and they were black with a white waist band, they had the words king written on the back in cursive red.

I found them and hopefully they weren't Nico's. I thought as I grabbed bubbles and the jacket that was now laying on the floor.

"Get dressed and be ready to go eat by the time I come back." I instructed Liam and started back to my own cabin with the jacket wrapped around my body and my slippers.

I walked down the concrete lane leading to the other cabins, at this point everyone in camp had seen me every morning coming from the Ares cabin. Everyone was in their pajamas ready to go grab some breakfast that was already cooked so they didn't have to do the work.

I should've just headed to the mess hall like I am, so I went back to cabin to grab the son of Ares that was sitting in his bed holding a pair of jeans and dosing off as he tried to slip it over his foot.

I pulled them off and grabbed his arm.

"Liam lets go get breakfast, then we can get dressed." I settled as I saw that he needed his morning coffee before he was able to function. Honestly I was more of tea person though, unless the coffee came from Starbucks with some macaroons in the side.

"Yea, Wateve- wait, you better not be going in that." He said, suddenly wide awake. I sighed why was he so difficult in the morning.

"I don't have anything to wear."

"I don't care Percy, grab on of my shirts."

"No." I pouted simply.

"Yes Percy, you won't be going anywhere any time soon dressed like that." He said seriously

"No."

"I will not have the entire camp seeing you like that. You-"

"No."

"Percy you have to-"

"No!"

"You're not-"

"No!!" I shrieked and I knew I had Liam furious, his arms were crossed and his jaw ticked. He grabbed a shirt from his dresser and grabbed one my crossed arms. I pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me with that, I'm not putting on the shirt!!" I screamed at him, using all my strength to get away.

"Yes you are Percy, put the damn shirt on."

"No. I don't wanna wear clothes, they're stupid." I pouted.

"Percy you're acting like a god damn child, just put the fucking shirt on." He said through clenched teeth, and then I felt his grip tightened and I had to stop moving because I knew if I made the slightest movement in this position my entire arm would be broken and bones would be shattered.

When I stopped he slipped the jacket off my arms and again with the water works. But this time they were real, this really hurt. My wrist was twisted in his tight grip. He slipped the jacket off and the shirt on and let go of my arm. I put my head down and grabbed my jacket, slipping bubbles in the pocket.

I left the cabin in a hurry without a word, going straight to my room.

Liam was never like that, even when we were at each others throats for hours about the same thing. He never forced anything on me and especially not over a shirt.

I knew it was just a shirt and I would get over it but in that moment Liam scared me and I've known him since I first came to camp a few years ago. I was there for him through every break up and make up and family tragedy and death.

But this Liam I didn't know, in that moment my warrior was a warrior to the death but I knew he was just looking out for me. I knew he didn't want me to be letting others get free glances at my body and my baby.

He knew I would regret it later, so he was kinda a big help.

I went to my room and cried myself out before I made reservations at the nearest Italian restaurant and called my father and told him that me, him and haydes needed to talk.

I wiped my eyes dry after letting myself get a few minutes of crying in, my emotions were every where. I had to call my dad and schedule a reservations.

I scrolled through my contacts and found the number to the nearest olive garden, I called ahead of time and had a table saved for us at 2:00pm.

I ended the call and immediately looked for the number under dad and laughed at the picture of him in casual clothes from when he took me to the fair with Tyson and the Aussie, Liam.

He picked up after a few rings, his voice sounding groggy, he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, perc? What is it?" He asked me hastily. I blinked. Why does something have to be wrong when I call, even though it is...

"Uh,, nothing dad. I need you and uncle haydes to meet me at an olive garden near camp at let's say two o'clock, okay? Bye." I rushed out and hit the end button quickly before he could answer, I was truly afraid of mot having my father's approval.

It was one of my biggest fears. What would he think of his eighteen year old son getting drunk and pregnant by and with a guy who was technically his cousin?

 

I sighed and layed my phone down on my kitchen counter. Mary might attend, she's been staying in the haydes cabin since she showed up and every morning i would come back to her standing in my kitchen with breakfast made for me that I had to take to the mess hall before I left.

She made me eat at least half the plate before I went anywhere and she was a decent cook.

Her cinnamon rolls were the best.

After wolfing down the food that Mary had cooked for me I grabbed some clothes and took a shower. I grabbed a black pair of jeggings that stretched, a large white ninja turtles shirt and my purple hoodie with my black vans.

After the shower I dried off and pulled the clothes on slowly over my delicate, damp skin. I didn't want to move to fast and fall or scratch myself so I sat on the bed as I got dressed. I wore the only pair of normal underwear I had. The black ones and I swapped the purple hoodie for the leather jacket just before I went skipping through the door with a worried Mary close on my heels.

"Where are we going in such a hurry, young master Perseus." She said and I completely froze, stopping in my tracks as she stopped close behind me as well.

I turned.

"Mary, please don't call me master okay? It's uncomfortable to think that I actually OWN someone." I explained to her in best way I could.

"Yes, sire. I will do as I must." She bowed her head. I sighed and rolled my eyes, WTF was I even trying for?

"Yeah, Wateve, let's just go get the others." I said, Mary again followed behind. "Were going out to eat with my father Poseidon and my uncle haydes."

Mary nodded. "Yes sir, I am aware of your family tree." And continued to follow.

After two weeks of this it still made me feel uneasy, I even made up a nursery rhyme for it.

~ Mary became the little lamb with skin as white as snow and every where that Percy went the girl was sure to go.~

After getting everyone dressed and to the restaurant all we had to do is sit and wait.

I met up with Liam on the field as I was going to get the others and he apologized about earlier. He kissed the bruises that he had left on my arm and kissed my forehead right after, he explained that he was just upset that Nico would be at lunch this afternoon and that I would have to sit across from him awkwardly because of what he did.

I apologized as well for my pouting and bad behavior and as I apologized for pouting i was pouting...

Yep, I never learn.

He dressed in a green shirt that said the luck of the Irish and a pair of ripped jeans. He slipped on his black vans as well. Annabeth wore a floral dress with a brown shoulder bag.

Grover got in his wheel chair and wore a regular pair of blue jeans and a black v-neck shirt with a dog tag on. Sarah wore a black skirt with a purple shirt and black Tom's.

We set out to the restaurant when everyone was dressed.

We waited two hours before my dad entered the restaurant with an apology for his rudeness and such and I smiled.

That smile died when I saw the THREE people trailing behind him. Haydes, his wife Persephone, his daughter who I did not know and his son who presumes was Nico.

The boy wore nothing but black. His tan skin, height and curly hair stuck out to me. He wore rippled black jeans with a chain, a pair of converse and a plain white v-neck shirt.

Simple yet sexy.

I slid into Liam's lap as we sat at the large round table in the far back corner of the restaurant and he welcomed it happily. I grabbed both of Liam's hands in mine and squeezed them as I layed back on his chest.

By the glare the boy gave and the way the room turned eerily dark I knew he was Nico.

Liam slipped his hands from mine and wrapped his arms around my waist possessively and glared in return, I had a feeling this was gonna be a long night....

Liam kissed my head and the light flickered on and off.

A VERY LONG NIGHT. . .

~

Every body sat down after that, uncle H and dad intro diced themselves to everyone even though every one knew them and we all ordered food.

I ordered chicken Alfredo and picked at it for most of the time until Liam nudged me to eat. I did eat most of it. Mary order dessert for me, and tasted all of my food before I ate it. At first she just sniffed it though but I told her that was gross.

My dad clear his throat.

"So why did you call us all here today Percy? Is it to announce to us that you are dating the son of Ares or explain to us where you got that bruise on your arm from." He said with his mega bitch face on.

Don't mess wit papa.

"I- um, I'm- I'm pregnant." I stuttered out and put my head down as far is it could go.

I jumped when I heard lightning strike from outside and heard rain and hail start to fall from the now black sky. I looked up to my dad who was now standing with a face full of rage and gasped as he wrapped his hand around the neck of Liam's shirt and pulled him over the table til they were face to face.

I whimpered, this wasn't Liam's fault.

"It was you wasn't it? Some of Ares, dishonoring my son by getting him pregnant at such a young age and then having the IQ of a duck by just sitting here instead of asking for his hand." He shouted, shaking the walls throughout then entire place. All eyes were on our table now as he slowly let him go.

Everyone's eyes were full of fear including mine as we all saw Liam look like he was gonna piss and pass out at the very thought of doing what he was accused of.

My father looked ready to kill, or maybe even start a war. Maybe both.

 

 

Grover wheel backwards in his wheel chair, he looked too done with this dinner already and it had only been thirty minute.

"I'm out this bitch Percy, peace man. I ain't wit dat shit." He said throwing up the peace sign and trying to wheel out before Annabeth grabbed the handles of his wheel chair and pulled it back.

My father glared at him and he tried his best to look damn near invisible.

I kissed Liam on the cheek and grabbed his hand. Mary kept eating her food as I glanced over at her for help, everybody was pretending they couldn't speak when a nigga needed some help tho... -_-

I looked up at my dad and called his name to gain his attention.

"Dad, uh, Liam didn't get me pregnant. It was, um, Nico actually." I stuttered out in a low voice barely above a whisper.

After that I think my father had lost his mind because he stood again, this time laughing and pulled Nico up from his seat and hugged him tightly.

"Ah hah, I knew you had it in ya boy. All you needed was time." He laughed and slapped Nico on back making his gasp from the sudden jolt.

My dad made Nico look so sickly thin in comparison to him, my dad was a more meaty and muscular kind of guy while Nic was more tall and muscular. He didn't look anorexic compared to everyone else though. Compared to others Nico was tall and had a fair amount of muscle but not too much. His legs were thin like the rest of him.

Liam was the first to whine.

"Hey! How are you happy that it was Nico that got Percy pregnant and not me. It could've been me..." He pouted and crossed his arms.  
I patted his chest softly and chuckled as I kissed his cheek again.

"Sure you could, love. Sure you could." I reassured him.

"I could have."

"I know..."

"Do you doubt me?"

"Not for a Milo second."

Liam didn't stop pout the whole way through dinner though.

My dad kept smiling and walked over to me and hugged me tightly before squatting down and laying a hand on my bump. One hand over the bump while the other held on to my lower back, he put his face close to the bump and cooed.

"That's my grand kid, in there. I clam best grandfather in the galaxy." My dad said matter of factly and started rubbing circles over my still noticeable bump.

 

Haydes disagreed of course top off my father. They had small spat. 

I tried swatting his hands away and failed terribly because I almost fell back.

 

He caught me.

"Dad, why are you so happy for Nico instead of Liam who will be the God father of my child. I mean Nico didn't even introduce himself properly to me or at all before he just stuck a baby in me and left." I said flustered.

Liam actually wanted to help.

Nico blushed and clover his face with his hand as he kept on his glare.

"Damn it, why do you have to be so cute." He said through gritted teeth as his nose began to... bleed? Was he seriously having a nose bleed over me, and did he just call me cute?

 

Nico was glaring at the air.

I blushed as well and my face started to heat, haydes started to chuckles softly and give a thumbs up to my dad who returned the favor. I hit my dad upside the head and he gave an 'ouch' before rubbing at it.

He was so embarrassing...

Nico stood up and scurried into the men's bathroom holding his bleeding nose with bloody hands and came back with clean hands and a nose filled with bloody tissue. Every one at the table aside from aunt 'phone and our dad's looked like they wanted to be swallowed by a hole in the ground.

"I'm excited for you and Nico because ever since you two were kids you would talk about getting married. He even asked for your hand before this year." He said happily, "you two were so cute as kids." He gushed and went on and on about how I was the wife and Nick was the husband and I would insist on wearing my mom's old prom dress as a wedding dress and having mud pies at our wedding in the back yard and how once my mom caught us kissing.

 

At this point I looked over at Nico from where I was standing and I could see his body surrounded by shadows. He was looking at the ground, holding his knees to his chest and mumbling something in Italian.

I knew it! He couldn't not be Italian or some kind of Latino. And he was Italian the whole time.

I smiled at him and a few giggles escaped me as I blushed. I kissed him?

"I-I didn't know I met someone as cute and as funny looking as Nico as a child. I have no memory of him. I can't believe we kissed already, we've been married all our lives and never even went on a date." I said covering my mouth to hide some of the giggles.

Nico looked up at his name, he looked like deer caught in head lights and blushed even harder until I saw more blood drip past the tissue, he caught the blood with his hand.

He wiped the blood on his jeans in disgust and a mumbled to be excused before he ran back to the bathroom to get more tissues.

By the time Nico got back everyone was sitting back down and enjoying their meals, we stayed like that for a while until me and the others had to leave.

 

Dinner was on me...


	8. Punk Percy #1 (punk! special)

I ran my fingers through my Mohawk, and ran my fingers over the loose hair at the edge of my ears, my lip piercing was pretty bad ass in a sense. I clutch the cigarette in my mouth with one hand and began to fumble around in my pockets for the lighter. 

Liam and I were standing outside a tattoo parlor waiting to get matching tattoos. Liam was getting a shark and I was getting an eel. Both were gonna have electricity encircling their bodies and each others names under them. 

Yea, my mom wasn't too big on me getting another person's name on me but I had enough tattoos on my left arm to at this point give less than a shit.

One more name wouldn't make a difference. I pulled my jacket closer to my body as I took a puff of my cigarette. My hands were shaking with anticipation but I wouldn't let Liam know that, I wasn't gonna start crying out side of a tattoo parlor in broad daylight. 

We were here for Liam, to get his grandmother's name tattooed on his arm, her name was Candice and she died from cancer a few days ago. 

Liam had to fly back home to Australia for the funeral but I knew it was killing him, I looked down at my this body as I inhaled the smoke I had just blown out. She was like a mother to all of us.

All of camp was kinda heart broken in a way but none as heart broken as Liam himself. I glanced over at him from under my eyelashes and gave a small sad smile, his face was completely blank.

I nudged his arm and leaned my head against his arm as we stood against the wall of the building for support. 

I know that if we weren't out here Liam would be some where curled up in a ball of self loath, I keep trying to convince him that he death wasn't his fault though.

Cancer was out of his reach.

"You ready for these tattoos man?" I asked him as I finished and snuffed out my cigarette and bit my lip rings. I had spider bites in the right side of my mouth. I had tattoos coming my entire left arm, my entire right calf was covered in cute doodles of sea creatures and swords and stuff. I had the name 'bubbles' tattooed on my ankle.

Liam had only one tattoo of a bear claw on his pelvic bone. 

Don't ask me how I know, every time someone makes that mistake I just throw them a smirk and look over at Liam.

Some times I even sit on his lap when they ask, I peck him on the cheek and curl up in his lap. Liam was like my own big bubble of protection.

Liam never questioned why some nights I snuck into his room and slept in his bed, he never questioned why I still slept with a stuffed animal named bubbles and why I was afraid of being alone but I saw this pained look in his eyes when he saw me have little freak out or a few nightmares and panic attacks.

 

Good thing he didn't mind when I shoved him or hit him since I was the shorter and thinner of us both. Who am I kidding, I'm smaller than EVERYONE. I'm just so... thin.

Liam nodded but said nothing. These days he barely said anything anyways, he was quieter than I was and had been for the past week when he found out his grandmother wouldn't make it through the night.

He had been quiet since she said her last words.

"I love you, baby boy. My little warrior... fight for your people, I will miss you, baby." and then there was silence and a distance beep. Liam ended the call when he heard a doctor's voice. 

He had been silent ever since. 

I looked over to the door and grabbed his hand as I led him in and sat him down in an open chair. I sat down next to him and held his hand until two different tattoo artist called us back into separate rooms. I pulled out the tattoo designs from my sketch book that was in my carry bag and told them where they went. 

The eel went on my left wrist and the shark went on Liam's right, the name Candice was large across his chest written in vivaldi.  
After they were done they cleaned them and wrapped them for both of us and we left feeling like we accomplished something. 

Liam was smiling and nudging my arm, I swatted him away. One of the tattoo artist gave me his number before we left. He had tattoos covering his right arm with a skull that wore a crown dead in the middle.

His name was Nico and he had dark black eyes and dark curls, he had dimples and wore a violent soho shirt with dark ripped jeans and black vans.

He was cute. 

"So are you gonna call the bloke or not mate?" Liam asks as we walk down the street in the rain. Of course none of it hit use because I held it up over our heads so that it would fall around us using a bubble made of air that I made with the water in the air. 

Every so often I would drop some over his head. 

"Yeah, I don't have much to do anyway."

"You don't have much to do... or many." He poked fun and wiggled his eyebrows in suggestion. I pushed him out of the bubble. The idiot was wearing a hoodie in the rain while I was wearing a black leather jacket with gray hood. 

Liam jumped back in quickly.

The guy at the tattoo parlors jacket was better though, his had a skull with a crown and some words in Italian that I couldn't read.

I wasn't good with languages aside from Irish. 

"Shut up man, you know I'm still a virgin. Dick."

"Oh, still saving yourself for the right one huh? Son of Poseidon, Perseus Taylor Jackson, giant pussy, douche bag, asshole and virgin misfit. Yes that will do well going around camp or better yet down in history." Liam rolled his eyes.

"And you have that nasty habit of smoking. I don't see how you keep up in battle with all that lung cancer weighing you down." He stated.

"I don't know how you keep up in ANYTHING aside from battle. That tiny ass brain of yours doesn't help much." I lied harshly,maybe it was because it hurt when people said those kind of things about me. It hurt when I thought of all I was lacking and how I was different from others.

Tyson was different though, he was nice and sweet and dopey and oblivious to all bad things in the world. He was my little brother and I would give my life for him if needed, I would kill for him.

"Well someone's snippy today." Liam mumbled sadly.

Liam and I walked a few blocks over to a small pub and got a few shots of whiskey before we headed back up to camp by bus. 

The bus dropped us off as close as it could to the camp though we still had a long way back...

 

We continued on after that and for the rest of the day no more words were exchanged between us, even when we layed snuggled into the mattress together with our limbs intwined.

The next morning was no better either. I left my phone at that God damn tattoo parlor and had to go back alone to get it because Liam was getting sick. 

I guess this is just fate giving me another excuse to catch up with this stranger. . .


	9. after the fall (nico 3)

Dinner was fucking shit. Percy didn't remember anything about me, not even my name but that was all my fault now wasn't it? I am the one who took away his memories in an attempt to take away his pain, in the end I only inured myself in the process...

I took it upon myself to decide what was right for him and I did not fight against his mother of any of the adults decisions when the told me it was better that way, but I didn't object.

I knew I was hurting Percy more and more with each passing day and even though he was physically and mentally happy, hell even emotionally he was messing up his future hanging around a boy like me who was a freak.

I was quiet and bullied throughout school and even though I was taller than the kids and more aggressive I was quiet and did not like the presents of others.

The kids in school would push me and hit me and call me names up until highschool when they had started to reach my high and I felt better because they were no longer smaller than me and defenseless.

They no longer called me things like 'faggot' or 'gay' or even 'bitch', by that age everyone knew who I was and fears me for it, but I didn't care I was alone anyways so I never spoke back to them. I just got used to apologise and begging and people avoiding me at all costs.

Teachers would try and kiss up to me and try not to make much eye contact and even when I met up with Percy again I did not remind him of who I use to be.

When we moved back to our old home town and the old house I met him in school and ignored him as he babbled on to me cutely about how he had met a new friend of something.

But some days he would leave his house looking void, I knew exactly why too. His step dad was physically abusing him, I saw the bruises and cuts that he tried to hide behind bracelets and long sleeves. But he still brushed them off and tried his hardest to smile even when I knew it physically hurt him to try. When he had a cut of a few bruises littering his face I knew to him they hurt physically, mentally and emotionally.

That man killed most of Percy's self esteem and courage. Percy was driven on making his mother happy.

He had went so long with knowing nothing but abuse from that man that til this day he still had nightmares, he did not like being alone and as a teen on the days that the man did not hurt him he was reduced to hurting himself because he thought that he deserved it.

Cuts running up and down his legs and upper arms where he could hide them...

His mother stopped him from doing further damage... The woman who worked all hours of the day and still woke up early enough to clean him up and send him off to school. Most mornings she would sport some bruises as well, I would catch them on her when I saw her in the halls of their home. When she was in nothing but a tank top and a pair of hello kitty panties... gross.

Every night I gave his step father nightmares because of that reason and most nights I would watch in the shadows of the house and scare him away from Percy before he could hit him. I tried my hardest to keep Percy safe without him knowing...

It was so embarrassing that I had a nose bleed and he couldn't even remember the boy who he spoke toeveryday of his life.

My nose started to bleed in the middle of dinner because he just had to be so fucking cute and oblivious to everything, even though I never spoke back most of the time.

But I loved him...

He looked so innocent and confused the entire way through dinner with that little pout and all those fucking adorable ass blushes that looked so delicious.

The entire way through dinner he looked like that one strawberry from cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2. Just good enough to eat.

I damn near shut the until world down over one fucking demi God of war and I knew that my father and uncles would help me pull off the deed. Liam Thompson, the son of Ares that just so happens to have his hands where I want mine to be.

All over Percy's body...

The entire way through dinner he ran his fingers up and down Percy's thighs and around Percy's now protruding waist. He was ripe and full with my child, not his and I could see that it was practically killing him inside.

He would smile and laugh at Percy's jokes and seem happy when needed but I could tell that he was faking it while Percy was buying into it.

Percy was horrible at telling jokes, he was just not funny and God awful at trying.

 

Mary sat a couple chairs over looking between Percy and I ever so often, she tasted his food when it came as she was suppose to and check his drink by scent but I could tell it was all much to Percy's disliking.

He looked down at his hands whenever his food came and tried not to look at her as she handed it over to him. Did he not like having a slave as much as I had once thought? Does he not want vengeance for our child as well? I thought as I sat down on the floor in my room stroking the top of Cerberus' head.

I looked him in the eyes.

"What do you think he would want boy? He doesn't seem to be liking the things I give him at the moment." I patted his head and he nudged at my side with his massive head.

I sighed and layed my head back on the edge of my bed. Cerberus was expecting pups as well his mate, lady, was just ready to pop at any moment so he had to stay in my room as she gave birth in the vacant room down the hall.

The maids made her a small nest of comforters and couch pillows from a couch that was once in the basement but the pillows to it were kept because they were her favorite.

Cerberus' fur was rough and brown like my hair and his eyes were a piercing red on two heads and black on one. He reminded me of myself with a king corsos body.

His middle head raised from the floor and looked deep into my eyes. He was insulted that I saw myself in him yet insulted him at the same time by calling his fur rough. He lowered all his heads back to the ground and closed all six of his eyes. He layed on his side.

I nodded my head slowly and hummed as my thoughts drifted off to Percy and how adorable he was with his large blue eyes and straight black hair. He kinda reminded me of lady.

Except she had a vagina unlike him. I wondered if he like puppies or not.

Maybe I should get his something a little more of his style. I looked down at Cerberus.

"Hey." I nudged his head, "can I... have one of your puts for my mate if you ask yours." I asked slowly because of Cerberus' growl.

"Why should I give your human mate any of my children." He snarled and huffed, Heads on either side glared, "why should I let him take away my family for his own personal game and enjoyment. I plan to keep all of my children and hunt and provide for them and mate."

I nodded at everything he said, I could relate. I pulled out my phone and pressed the first picture in my gallery. It was of Percy at the party three months ago, he was smiling and holding up a foam cup. His blue eyes were practically glowing.

"Same. But soon he will be living in the castle with us." I rubbed his head to soothe him. "My mate is expecting as well and soon there will be times when my pup will want to play with yours and I won't be able to disagree." I informed him, his eyes widened as I told him about Percy being with child.

He nudged my side happily with a smile and one of his heads let out a bark.

"I knew you could do it Nico!!" He barked, "is your blue eyed mate coming over for a visit soon?" His tail wagging as he shook with excitement.

"We could have puppy play dates and my mate would be really happy to meet yours. She said that the boy was pleasant but I have never met him myself." He went on and on, "at first I thought your mate would be a threat to mine since he wanted our pups but I see that he has some of his own, yes."

I smiled as I listened to him ramble on about how pretty my mate was and how cool it would be to meet my pups and let all our pups play and so on and so forth.

In that moment I realized just how old Cerberus really was even though he was millions of years older than me and even the sins.

I ruffled up the fur on his neck.

"You'll meet him soon, boy. You just gotta be patient, he'll be here before you know it." I reassured him.

I stared down the the picture on the screen of my phone and sighed. Why can't he just know the truth, why can't I bring myself to tell him?

I looked around my dark room that only had a shark head night light to light it. My walls were littered with art that did, some old and others New but most of them were of the things that I had come across in my life time. Like shells and Sun sets and spirits and people, sometimes even foods and drinks.

I got a arm full of art but I still needed more, I had a job at a small ratio parlor for the summer but I was off for the week because of a family 'emergency'.

All my lights were off but the small night light casted enough shadows for me to leave, but I had to wait until all the pups were born and secure to ask again. This was for Percy...

I sat and waited with Cerberus for long agonising hours and watched him as he sometimes paced up and down the space of my bed room and I listened when he sometimes told stories of how he met lady and what their life was like outside of work.

Their relationship was beautiful and fun, lady kept him grounded like Percy did for me.

All my life all I could ever think about was this blue eyes child of the sea with his short dark hair and small, lean body. All I could see was the way he ruffled his hair after he ran for too long or did something crazy, or how his eyes went from a bright glowing blue to a dull gray blue when he was a tired; they resembled drained batteries.

I layed my hand on Cerberus' back as he walked back past me, fretting over the safety of his lips and mate. He had been a little on the bipolar side since she went into labor and would sometimes howl to get a response from her that never came.

The walls of my room were sound proof so even though she was down the hall he could no hear her, that is why he was placed in my room in the first place.

I rubbed his back and assured him that he would get a reply or would be heard while he was in here. The nurse or guards would inform us if something was wrong.

A guard was called to fetch us when the dam had given birth to all pups and was ready to be seen, we walked down the hall together and into the room but we were met with good news and bad.

The pups were just birthed and were happy and healthy, it was the good news but just like his own child there was a poor pup that was born without a soul and layed in the hands of the nurse lifelessly.

The pup was smaller than all the others, the runt, and he was gray with a spot of white over his left eye that was in the shape of a heart. He was beautiful.

His body lay limp and cold in the nurses hand as he was cleaned of all slime but was still slick and pink.

Cerberus let out a loud cry in distress and his mate buried her head into the sides of her scrambling pups, though they were weak they were hungry. She urged them to her nipples and let them latch on and feed as she layed her head down to rest for a while, she was exhausted from the birth.

Even at the young age the biggest pup howled, he was covered in black fur and his eyes were shut just like the others, all of their bodies were chubby and small.

I looked at Cerberus sadly as he threw me a glance in return, his head hung in shame and sorrow as he grieved for his lost pup. I sighed as I grabbed the pup from the nurse who gave me a smile that was filled with guilt and regret. I nodded and took the pup from her hands.

"Cerberus I-"

"It is okay, master. He was just not strong enough to make it and his heart gave away." Cerberus said as he stared off into the floor like it was the cause of his child's dead, his voice was hollow.

I sighed. The child's soul had already made its way to the river.

"I could retrieve the soul for you and bring your child back for you." I told him honestly, he looked up with glistening eyes that were filled to the brim with hope.

"You...would do that for me and my family? You would bring back one of our loved ones and salvage our child even when it is against the rules?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I have done the same for my own child. In order for her to live I told their soul so that they may not be injured while my mate is in battle. Percy is a very dangerous and adventurous person." Cerberus walked up to me and licked the pup that I held in my hand, his gianormous body reaching up above my head as he layed down in front of me and the pup.

He towered over my body even in rest.

"You may keep him." My eyes widened, "treat him with respect as you have done for me, child and love him as if he was your own. I also expect visits." He said with a smile. His pups whimpering behind him and feeding from his mate who was just a little smaller than him.

"R-Really!?" I exclaimed happily, "he is your child, I would not want to separate your family from another." Cerberus nodded towards me and looked back at his family.

"Yes, my friend. As long as you do not keep him from his real family you are free to raise him as your own."

Lady's black fur and blue eyes stood out against the white walls, all the pups looking like small balls of pink against her.

I smiled as big as I could and bowed my head to him, he did the same in return.

"Thank you, my friend. I will tell my mate that he was a gift from you and that you would like to meet him in person one day." I stated and turned on my heels into the nearest shadows, I had to get to Percy as quickly as I could.

The small grey pup nestled safely in the crook of my arm wrapped in a small gray blanket that had a skull in the corner of it. I called for a few guards to retrieve me a young soul before I left for the night to peruse Percy.

Th soul was of Masson Clarkson born 1945 April 3rd and died 1945 April 5th. He was a fighter and it was a miracle he lasted that long since he was missing a lung and half of his heart from undevelopment.

The soul was a lavender color like the color of the pups eyes would be since he did not own the soul, his eyes would take on the color of the ones he has borrowed.

I sighed happily as I heard the pup give a gasp and then a whimper for his parents right after. I wonder if Percy would know how to raise him if he was given the small gray pup.

I wondered if the pup would become kind like Percy and take on the soft tone of voice and playfulness. The pup would be lucky to be raised by someone was kind and caring a Percesus Taylor Jackson

It traveled to the camp as fast as I could and walked into the Poseidon cabin without warning, it was dark and empty but I could hear the shower going in the next room. The bed was neatly made and there was a book laying on the night stand 'the fault in our stars' it read. I shrugged and started to pet the fur of the sleeping pup.

He let out a soft yet startled breath beneath my fingers and gave out a soft cry.

I sat down on one of the two beds as I waited for Percy to exit the bathroom, but instead I got an eye full of something else.

Or should I say a certain someone who didn't expect me to be here...

 

And then all tautarus really was raised and the clouds and shadows began to appear, why do the gods taunt me?!?!


	10. honey and roses

Dinner was absolute torture. The way Nico sat across from me burning a hole into the side of my face the entire dinner and Liam sat at my side burning a hole into Nico in return.

I could feel my hands shaking and sweating as I threw glances at him throughout the entire ordeal. Liam snorted and rolled his eyes as he notice me watching Nico in return, Nico ordered lasagna and picked at his food for a majority of the time we ate dinner up until we left. 

He had a hard time holding his bleeding nose and tried to eat around the hand that was holding the tissue up to his nose. 

Liam walked me back to my cabin the moment I came back to camp and assisted me into the bath since I could no longer shower. I'm a big boy, I should be able to bathe like one.

Liam's cabin only had a shower because the sons of Ares aren't none to like baths and think that it frustrating to have them when they don't use them. But the Poseidon cabin has them because we're expected to like swimming and water. 

Liam pours French lavender and honey scented body wash into my bath as he draws it, he drops a few rose petals into the bath from the basket on the shelf that I kept over the towels in the closet. 

The rose petals were enchanted from the fountain of youth. Apparently the water keeps them forever fresh and the guardian's there seem to like it when I drop by for a quick visit and to say hello to the children that play there.

The saytr stood guard at the large gates, the entrance to the enchanted forest. Holding up huge spears in order to intimidate intruders. Both satyr were tall and tan with auburn fur and eyes that matched. They have never told me their names but whenever I go to visit they give me a curt nod and a genuine smile for my troubles.

Liam helped me into the tub with a barely there smirk, he scrubbed my back and washed out my straight black hair until it was wet, dripping, and clinging to my forehead. I gave him a dopey smile as he washed me, he sat on the edge of the tub with a blue spotted towel in his hand.

When I was done I dried off my body and wrapped the towel around my waist. Liam had seen me naked plenty of times before. I walked into my room with the towel still around my waist and a hand placed on the curve of my bump. 

"See, we're all clean, right baby? Didn't uncle Liam do a good job? Yes he did." I cooed down at my stomach, answering my own questions. I was beginning to come around on the whole 'I'm going to become a mother weather I want to or not' thing and I think I kinda like the idea of having a child more than I thought.

Sure I always wanted children but now I kinda have no say in the matter at all, I'm sure that if I even THOUGHT of having an abortion everyone would gang up to kill me on sight and my dad would be there before Nico to smack some sense into me. I don't want my dad to be mad at me. 

Dinner tonight had me smiling like an idiot all the way home. The father of my child was beautiful, even more so than Mary had been when I had first encountered her. Those jeans hugging part of his body that I blushed at the thought of being able to touch. Those dark eyes, that curly hair and those cute, grunge appearance. His gauges and his tattoo of the symbol from his jacket. 

He had the skull and crown with the writing and little random tattoos that littered his arm around the huge display of family pride. 

I didn't have one tattoo on my entire body, they kinda looked painful and too complex. 

It was cute the way that Nico curled into himself but also terrifying to think of what he was doing when he did. He was muttering angrily about destroying the world for embarrassing him and calling upon shadows to help him hide away and some other crazy stuff...

I walked over to my bed and flopped down on it, putting on a shirt and some briefs that I had already layed across the bed for myself. Liam peeked his head around the corner and gave a knock on the wood of the door. 

"I'm about to head in the shower, yeah? why don't you go get us some dinner and come back when I'm done." Liam suggested, I had a bad feeling about leaving him alone but I did it anyways. I picked up the jacket that I wore and walked out of the room after reassuring bubbles that I would be back soon and turning out all the light. 

I pulled the jacket around my body and zipped it up until it reaches the top, my body was completely hairless which was weird because I want body hair but I also want muscle. We can't get everything we want.  
I close the door behind me as I leave the cabin, knowing that the younger campers sometimes like to wander into older campers cabins just to pester them at night or pull pranks like the Hermes cabin. In there even the older generation love pranks, they're so mischievous. I walk down the stone path made for campers on my way towards the bonfire that burns every night until summer is over. 

I look down at the ground humming the lyrics to sleepwalking by bring me the horizon and then changing it up to voodoo doll by 5sos. I smile and nod my head to the beat as I think back to the video that I watched about them a few days ago and made a mental note to watch their keek videos again so that I could see Ashton with his cute dimples and bunny teeth and curls and Luke with his sexy bad boy attitude. Calum was so good looking even though I'm pregnant I'm sure I would want to fuck him. 

Michael looked like a cool, cute friend and I soooo ship Luke and Ashton. Lashton and Larry for life. Harry and Louis were so cute together!

On the way to the fire I was stopped by grocers voice and a hand on my shoulder, he was speaking in a hushed tone. I turned around to face him and I did not squeal like a girl when I felt his hand connect with my shoulder.

"Yo, dude." He whispered, "did you see what I was talking about at dinner, man? I don't trust that di Angelo kid, he scares me, kinda." He rubbed the back of his neck and let go of my shoulder. I looked him up and down, what was he wearing?

There was a yellow night cap on his head and for once he was wearing a shirt and it had a marvel comic strip on the front and looked faded.

"Seriosly? You say that while wearing those as pajamas?" I crossed my arms over my chest and raised a brow, "those make you look like everything scares you, gro." He looked down right ridiculous in those. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, perc. Maybe he's mentally unstable? I know he's not right, that for sure." Grover stepped forward and nudged my shoulder with his, we both walked up to the campfire. I grabbed a few plates from the round wooden table near the fire and picked out food from the horn.

I filled two plates with meats and fruits and the others with desserts. I was eating for two and Liam was eating for... a large amount of muscle mass. Grover held the plates of sweets for me and helped me carry them back to the cabin. When I asked him if he was hungry he said that he had already eaten a ton of... plates and cups and even some other stuff and junk food.

We walked back slower to the cabin than usual and talked about random nonsense and the baby and how the baby would come out with some pretty cool powers. Grover decided he would nickname the baby 'ink' and I told him no so he settled on calling it 'dark waters' in Italian when I told him that Nico was Italian. 

(Acque scure; dark waters)

He rolled his eyes at that until the whites showed and tried to turn his head to hide it, he was so dramatic. Obviously they could tell by his accent though so I kinda sounded slow with the whole point it out thing.

I was still gonna be either 'seaweed brain' or 'sea horse' for the rest of my life though, I kinda envied my kid for that. They got the cooler name while I was stuck with embarrassing pet names and water jokes. Well at least there aren't many jokes going around about death and nightmare or my children would've been cursed with the same fate as me. Teased for all eternity...

I made it back to the cabin bare footed with a hand full of cooled meat and a hand full of fruits and sweets and such. 

I locked the doors before I left the cabin so grover had to unlock the doors with the spare key that I had hidden under one of the statues that I had displayed outside of my cabin. 

Some of the statues were of goldfish and others were of huge sharks and mermaids and there were only one or two that had nothing to do with water. Those were the ones Grover nd the others set out there in order to inform others that the were welcome...

Grover opened the door for me and looked around before switching on the light but I could tell by the expression on his face that there was bad news on the other side of that door. 

Grover's eyes widened to the point of being bigger than saucers and his jaw ticked. He slowly sat the plate of sweets on the dresser closest to the door as he shuffled in and out of the room of the cabin. I stood in the door way wondering what got him so rialed up before I peeked inside myself and saw a dripping shirtless Liam with a cut across his left arm and a sword in Nico's hand.

Wait- Nico!?!? How does he evens know where my cabin is let alone that I would be in it tonight? And how did he get in if I locked the doors before I left? These guys.

Nico turned to me with a expression that showed nothing but rage and Liam was smirking. 

"Well it seems that you have an unexpected guest Percy." I heard grocers voice beside me but I didn't turn to look at him, my jaw was too busy scraping the ground in front of me.

Liam took a step forward slightly and Nico immediately turned and pressed the blade up to Liam's throat and threatened to cut out his esophagus if he took any more steps towards the bed and to his sword. 

Liam growled and cut his eyes at Nico as Nico did the same to him. Soon it looked like only one of them would be alive.

"Welp, I'll just be...on my way then." He he popped the 'p' as he rushed, "hope y'all work this out though, shabba." He said as he rushed out the door. By the time I could turn around he was no where to be seen. 

I growled as I glared behind him, Grover in the face of danger wasn't the best of Grover. He was never one for trouble anyways but seeming as these two were at each other I guess he could leave, even though he was suppose to be my guardian.

Where was Mary when you needed her, damn?

"N-Nico, what are you dining in my cabin?" I asked first seeming that both of them weren't gonna speak a word that wasn't a death threat on the others life.

"I-I came to check on you and the baby and when I came in he came out of the bathroom life...this." He snarled as he continued to look in to Liam's eyes with hatred and rage. 

 

"I-I had something to give you, okay!?!" He then shouted, "I came here to talk to you and to give you someone that I thought you would like."

My eyes widened at the 'someone'.

"Nico I don't NEED anymore children, this is enough." I replied hastily and shook my head. 

"J-just look at it okay. I need you to just...try to like it." He sighed and nodded over to the bed and the small bundle wrapped up on the pillow of my bed, right next to bubbles.

The bundle wiggled as I stepped forward and the small black cloth started to wiggle and twist. I closed my eyes as I made it to the bed and touched it, praying that Nico hadn't kidnapped a baby for me. The bundle whispered and I turned around and saw if Nico was still watching.

He was...

I really didn't wanna open this thing up and find a child or a baby hippocampus or even a bunny in there that Nico had hint down. I grabbed the soft materials anyways and unwrapped the bundle to find a small ball of gray fur and a blinding spot of white that held a tint of pink through the thin fur. 

It was puppy. The puppy was small and gray and wiggled in my grip as the small, chubby body moved in search of food. I covered my mouth in excitement because I just wanted to scream and squeal for days but I knew it would probably break the Windows of the cabin.

I smiled and raised a shaking hand up to run a single digit down the spot over the eye. It was heart shaped.

I looked up at Nico in a mixture of sadness and excitement to knew in that moment that this mnemonic was either in love with me or was trying to kill my of cuteness. There was no in between, sadly.

"Nico, how... why would you even- are you serious?" I babbled on, not even grasping what this meant. Was be really in love with me or...? I don't even have a second suggestion.

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusing and slowly lowered the sword that he was still holding up against Liam's neck as he held him up to the wall. Liam rubbed his neck as the pressure was relieved.

"Yeah, I-I love you, mio amore e La vita." He whispered to me from across the room, his face void of all the anger that he had not too long ago. Tears were formed in the corner of my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall, I softly wiped them away and looked back down to the pup that had slipped from the blanket and onto my lap. He curled into the warmth of my leather jacket.

Well as warm as leather could be at least. I unzipped the leather jacket that I had on that made my body sweat and I slid the pup off my lap until he was lying in the center of the bed, I layed the leather on my pillow and slid from the bed in a daze. 

I couldn't think of what I was doing as I moved, my mind was racing but at the same time it was just so. . .blank.

Nico loved me, though we had just met and we were having a baby I couldn't believe that someone loved me. It was all moving too fast, so fast that I forgot who I was and what I was and even why I was because at that moment all I was, was Nico di Angelo with the black holes of emotion for irises and a mass of curly hair. 

I was a boy with and long muscular body and feature sharp enough to kill a god.

I don't know or remember who did what first or who even moved between the glances but I knew his lips were on mine and I my eyes were closed as I loops my arms around Nico's neck and stood up on the tip if my toe to get better reach but he was already slouched down as it was. All I knew was that our father loved us, that he would stay in our lives and would love our child. Nico was a father who loved his family. 

I pulled away from his lips and rested my forehead against his, trying to catch my breath. Good thing I didn't Djibouti on brushing my teeth tonight because I was lazy. I breathed and peck a quick kiss onto his lips. 

"We love you, daddy." I whispered to him and smiled as he did. He looks like a proud father who's child had just won their first sports game. 

I closed my eyes into the smile and breathed in the scent of Nico...

 

Honey and roses.

This was a mistake, but I could let this die now. I clung on tighter to him than I did before. My mind was no longer jumbled up with all those crazy things that would never Happen like us getting married, and having more kids and living together. But how was I suppose to tell him that... ???


	11. swimming with dead bodies (nico)

We went on for a week like this. Soft kisses and brushes of the lips, cuddles in the dark when I could make it to his cabin and early mornings with soft whispers. I had moved into the haydes cabin in camp, kind of but I've been sleeping with Percy ever since I decided to.

It wasn't official, I hadn't told Chiron...

Percy and I had sorted out what we were and decided on being 'boyfriends' as he says but I plan on making his title 'fiance'. I gave a soft smile to myself and continued walking.

Every since the night in percy's cabin with the kiss we've been like two peas in a pod, or in this case a soul and a tadpole. Percy was smiling and laughing and actually talking to me! He would let me touch him without recoiling in fear and he would let me stroke his bump occasionally. Best of all he hasn't slept in that damned Ares cabin since I showed up, but that Liam kid was still hanging around.

I guess the ass whoopin he got taught him absolutely nothing.

I think he's been trying everything he can to get me angry at him in the first place. Slapping percy's ass, letting Percy wear his clothes, hand feeding him??? This boy must either be mental or all types of stupid.

We were at the lake near the camp but it was a while away and worth the few calories I burned. Percy raced up to the water with bubbles clutched in his hand and layed the animal down in the water softly with excitement. He jumped and clapped and I watched as the small plush toy floating in the water turned into a huge, living breathing hippocampus right before my eyes...

My mouth hung open and my eyes widened, I have seen it all. I threw my hands up in the air and groaned. What was next, talking goat? I thought and oh, hey, yeah, out walked Grover with his beach towel around his shoulders.

The goat man splashed into the water beside the sea creature in cheer and Annabeth follow after jumping from a rope.

I turned and Sat down near the shore of the water but not wanting to get wet.

I took off my shoes and sat them next to the cooler, grabbing a drink. I was the only one who wore shoes aside from Percy who wore a shirt and flip flops because his feet were kinda swollen.

I sipped my Pepsi and thought bout how things went over the week. Starting from the cabin...

The pup was in good hands with percy none the less. Percy had named the three headed pup 'Kurt' after some singer from nirvana. I knew him well, he was a pretty good friend, I bet Percy would think of it as cool to meet him. But that was for another time.

The violet eyed pup was healthy and happy with Percy as a foster father and got plenty of exercise with Percy who had taken up running in the mornings and swimming in the afternoons to keep healthy.

I think it was more because more kids around camp were noticing his pregnancy though and starting to talk about hero turning soft.

I looked over at Percy walking along the edge of the lake. Liam had talked him into coming down to play with some of the hippocampus foul. Percy nodded happily and grabbed his stuff animal that he introduced as 'bubbles'. It was funny because the ratty little thing reminded me of a nightmare...

Okay, so I wasn't a big fan of animals. I hate animals. But I loved my little sea horse and to me that was all that mattered anyways. When would I ever have to get to know any animals in order to save Percy?

I mean, he's pregnant. Who wants a pregnant guy and what could they do with him? After Percy gave birth to our kid(s) I expected him to settle down with me anyways.

I stared off at my four month pregnant boyfriend and smiled as he played with the water using his powers. The hippocampus whined and jumped in the water making cute horse noises and Percy beamed down at them.

He nodded and slipped off the black shirt covering his torso.

Percy turned and slipped into the water feet first, one foot at a time until the water was up to his chest. He walked slowly through the water, trying to be careful of sticks and sharp rocks at the bottom of the water.

He wasn't too much worried about eels and sharks, knowing that they couldn't and wouldn't cause him any harm. He laughed as one of the small, rainbow colored foul swam up to him and licked strips up to side of his face in excitement.

"Hello my Prince." The little foul whined, "we have missed you much." They all circled him and nodded. The little Prince.

I frowned as I watched the annoyingly cute fouls take up all my prince's attention. Those were my kisses they were stealing, the little thieves...

And yes, I was jealous of a bunch of babies.

The area of the lake was pretty dark from what I could tell. The water was a dark black imitating color and over the lake was a thin layer of fog. Did the lake always look like this? Was it suppose to?  
The trees were dark and dead looking and it was the same all around the lake and even around the path where the lake split off into the river.

It was dark all through these parts of the woods.

Across from me, near the trees was Liam, he sat far away in a more reserved part of the forest. It was dark and clustered with trees but he wasn't too far away. I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me if I yelled over to him though, the tall tan boy looked pale from where I sat on the ground. There were a couple of chairs behind me, about four but I sat nd played with the black pebbles from the lake.  
The soil was dark too, it all looked like a scene from a horror movie. Probably a place I would hang around and watch the souls be collected. Somewhere I would play with some skeletons or zombie if I was bored enough.

Maybe it was my presence...or maybe it was my child's.

I looked up from the heart I made in the sandish soil with the rocks and saw Liam move.

 

Liam stood from the fold up chair he was sitting on a ways away from me with a grin. He walked over to the rope Annabel had jumped from and did the same right behind her, swimming up behind Percy and grabbing the smallest foul.

The foul was a bright pink with baby blue spots and white rings around them. I could only guess this one was a girl. He pulled the whining baby under the still, black waters without even a breath. I furrowed my brow, he looked a little pale still? Maybe it was the dark water making him look as such.

I bit down on my lip ring, what we he doing? My eyes widened as I looked out over the water to see what was going on or when they would come back up.

They didn't...

Every one continued on with their playing, Grover and Anna swim and throwing the fouls into the air and catching them as they landed and bouncing the beach ball around which as too brightly colored in this area.

Every thing co started here. Everything surrounding them was gray and black. Every thing in the water was glowing from being too brightly colored.

They didn't come up for a while though but I waited... And waited...And waited... until I sprung from the spot I was sitting at on the ground and walked up to the water. I called out percy's name for his attention and he turned, and when he turned and looked at me with a confused expression I shouted out to him.

 

"What happened to Liam and the foul!?" I cupped my hands around my mouth, his eyebrows dipped deeper in confusion. He was holding a large male foul in his own hands that was covered in darker colors like reds and black and blues.

"Liam went back to camp a while ago!" He shouted back, "He told me that he forgot his towel when we got here!" Percy smiled at me and turned back to the children to play with them. He splashed them with water and watched them do the same to him so he could attack them too.

Percy said that Liam went back to camp but I saw him sitting in the chair, watching over Percy, standing right near his neck. He said he went back...

But he didn't. I KNOW that he didn't.

Liam had just been standing right behind Percy and had taken the smaller pink foul into the water with him. I had seen him standing there with my own eyes...

My hands fell from my mouth in devastation and confusion. I turned around at the sound of foot steps despite myself and saw that Percy was telling the truth. Liam was standing infront of me without a foul, in fact he was holding a large dry towel with a gray kangaroo plastered all over the front.

"Mate, ya don't look so good. Ya pale and a lil' on the shaky side, ya look like ya just shit ya' self, mate." Liam deadpaned, he sat down harshly on the chair that I had seen him on before he took the foul and sighed, "that walk back took a lot out o' me."

I turned back to the water with the same frightened expression. But I saw him...

 

He was just standing there, he had sat there for the longest time watching the children play and then just dived in after them. This Liam sitting right in front of me was completely dry and his tanned skin was warm looking unlike the other Liam who looked clammy and a bit pale.

 

I slipped of my shirt over my head and threw it to the ground, stripping out of my pants as well. I ran up to the water as fast as I could and dived in. It was cold but I was use to that feeling.

I swam up behind Percy and grabbed a hold of his on the shoulder.

"Percy, get out of the water now!" I shouted quickly in panic, "keep the fouls on the waters edge in the shallow water and don't let any of them out of your sight. Count them now." I instructed.

He nodded in fear. And counted out nine foul before guiding them back to shore and keeping them away from the deeper water, bubbles followed. He watched the foul from behind.

I looked back to where the other Liam had been sitting before and there was no longer a chair. There was no longer any sign of life and the spot where he sat was circle with a death ring that only I could see.

The death ring was a circle that only the dead could see and if one of the living stepped inside of they would die instantly and decay before they could get out. I warned the others to not move of go into that area of the forest because of the death circle.

Apparently Liam knew of it because his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. This kid was taken by a dead thing...

 

I dived down beneath the dark waters of the lake head first and tried to swim as fast as I could to get near the bottom.

Other Liam probably hadn't gotten far with a struggling foul so I moved as swiftly as I could with my eyes open. The deeper I went the darker the water was and the more crowded the waters became. I felt claustrophobic.

A school of hippocampi swam by quickly in fear and a few mermaids glided past me smiling as they swam through the dark waters.

How the hell could they see!? I knew that I was suppose to see in the dark but why them? The girls eyes were completely black and no whites could be seen. Their features resembled more of a shark than any.

Their teeth were sharp and their gray tales holding gills on either side.

The pale women circled around me with small flicks of their tails and their smooth pale bodies contesting against the water. Both girls had light gray colored tails and black hair that covered their faces and eyes some. I stopped swimming and waited for them to pass.

But they circled me... but that was until I snapped and grabbed the tail that was closest to my face. I gripped the smooth, frail, slimy, meat of it tightly and pulled harshly until I could feel the flesh give away in my fingers. I had ripped a part of the flipper from the bottom of the tail and saw the flesh hang from the appendage and bleed.

The mermaid let out a high pitched shriek that blarred in my ears. It was the most blood curdling sound that I had ever heard, even more so than a child perishing in world war II. I cringed in the water and swam as far away as I could with my ears covered. I bet this bitch was damn near killing percy's ears.

I took my hands from my ears and continuing to swim I conjured up some shadow maids of my own at the thought and sent them back up to silence the women.

 

The screams ended sharply and the entire lake went silent. After that I saw no more mermaids, no more hippocampus, no more signs of life and I followed along the shadows.

I could see the silhouette of a man holding a squirming bundle. That must be the Liam clone and the foul, I sped up to catch up to them faster. The water getting colder as I continued on, not needing any air. I used the shadows of the water to power me and help me breath. The darkness let me live...

I breathed in the shadows slowly, sucking them deeply into my lungs as I swam harder. The foul and the doppelganger were just out if reach of my fingers as I reached out my fingers and tried to grab a hold of the heel of the man's foot.

When my hand wrapped around it it slipped a few times but each time I got my grip back. On the fifth try the appendage turned into a long dark colored tentacle covered in white suckers. It raised around my wrist and latched on, dragging me down deeper into the sea.

The tentacle pulled me into a large cave that was filled with gems and jewels implanted into the walls of it. Unlike the rest of the sea the cave sparkled and glew as we entered the mouth of it. The body sped up with the tentacle growing tighter and tighter as the body moved with more speed and fluency.

 

The body abruptly came to a halt and in front of me, standing in the water was a tall pale man who's skin held a tint of blue. His hair was a pure white color that swooped towards the front and came over his face. He stood tall and strong with his muscular body heaving.

We came to a shallower amount of water I could tell. It was no longer dark but now a lighter bright aqua color that was closer to the shade of percy's eyes. The foul was still in the man's hand but she was no longer struggling and whining for help, now she was still but not limp, looking around the waters.

The man moved forward more, swiftly sliding forward towards water that got shallower and shallower until I could see his entire upper body burst through the water on its own.

I stood behind him, his tentacle not releasing my wrist in the slightest. I closed my eyes and rubbed at them to get some of the water from my face, sputtering some to get it from getting into my mouth.

The man turned to me, dropping the foul into the water and letting her swim away.

"Why we're you following me, son of death?"

I opened my eyes.

"Because you s-stole a baby foul." I gasped and pushed my bangs out of my eyes. I pulled up the underwear that were sliding low on my hips from the weight of the water.

"I did no such thing, child." He huffed, "I was only returning the child to his family below the sea. Some children aren't allowed out past a certain time." The man pointed behind me and I turned. Not only were there jewels in the cave but there were also families... hundreds of fouls and hippocampus families living in the cave which was much bigger than I expected. Some of the hippocampus layed out on the rocks with the younger children and the elders that had faded in color or drained to a small, frail gray.

"D-do they all live here with you?" I gasped in awe. He rolled his eyes.

"No, I do not live here but I do watch over the hippocampi." The man explained. "I am Wulf, the care giver of the foul that I have taken and that foul was of the great king Marcus who I follow. Or as he goes by from sea horse...'bubbles.'" Wulf groaned at the name. I chuckled.

"Yeah, Percy has a way with names... but, how do you know him?!" I turned and looked at the man. His dark blue tentacles coiled and uncoiled as he stood in the shallow water, his white bangs swiped to the side and dry, his dark blue eyes gazing into mine as I stared at him.

"Percy is one of my oldest friends. He is my prince and I am his 'wulfy pooh' in his words." Wulf sneered as he said the nickname, " I moved the foul and myself here for the king to be able to be closer to his child and for Percy to be able to visit me easily if he ever needed help or got himself into another war." Wulf continued explaining.

I frowned.

"You have tentacles, how the hell are you gonna help him?" He chuckled.

"I could be a man if I cared for the image. I could be you, the Prince or even one of the gods if you haven't noticed the form that I had taken back on shore." Yeah, that was a dumb question.

The man answered all my questions about the hippocampus and how the titan war went on his part and how he went on about his life and then guided me back to the surface of the water. The gave a wave to Percy from the water and orchestrated the fouls back into the depths of the water with him, but Percy just couldn't let it go that I cared for the little shits...

 

He walked all the way back to camp with a huge derpy smile plastered all over his face and rambling on about how cute my concern was and how sexy it was when I took charge. He looked like John egbert from that series comic thing called 'homestuck'

His blue eyes shining bright and his buck teeth slipping over his lip as he smiled holding bubbles close to his chest as the animal was back in his plush form.

It was amazing to see him in his true form as a huge version of Percy. A sea horse...

 

"Okay, okay let it go already. I love my sea horses, okay?" I confirmed and wrapped my arm around his waist. Liam shook his head and jogged to catch up with Annabeth who was in the front of the group carrying some supplies and glared back at Percy occasionally who carried nothing. Grover sighed and shook his head as he continued to carry the cooler.

Gods this was gonna be a long few centuries...


	12. sick sex days and surprises

A few days after the day at the lake where Nico tried to "save" the baby hippocampus from Wulf I had caught a cold from not washing my hands after touching a tree in the forest.

Apparently the tree was some kind of healing tree and since I wasn't sick it had reversed the process giving me the common cold.

I got over it after three days of cooing Liam and Nick looming over me though. Soup bowls were everywhere along side scattered tissues cups of herbs and tea.

Nico and I layed in bed for hours after we woke from our slumbers, we didn't eat breakfast because of my morning sickness but right after I puked my heart out I was set for the day to eat everything.

I layed with my head in Nico's chest as he carded his fingers through my hair next to me, we were watching cartoon network. Early in the mornings Looney toons came on and so did all the other cool shows, but I was waiting for adventure time in the afternoon.

I kissed Nico in the corner of his mouth making him smile and tug on my hair as he watch bugs run from the Hunter.

"Stop, La mia piccola volpe" he chuckled roughly, his chest rumbling beneath my head and making a slight purring sound.

"Piccola?" I questioned.

"Tiny. You are my tiny vixen "La mia piccola volpe." He assured me.

I knew he had to get up in a few hours to head off to work but I didn't want him to go. He told me about the job he had at the tattoo parlor and how after his last year of highschool he was going to college and getting a job as lawyer.

I told him about how I wanted to stay at home with the children and take care of them, maybe get a simple job as a florist.

Nico and I have finally got around the beating of the Bush and our dicks and started having sex. Like full on dick in ass penetration where he's holding me down and fucking into me.

So it wasn't hard to get into the mood when Nick crept his fingers down my back and into my ass.

I pushed back into the large callous fingers eagerly, wanting to feel them deep inside me. I moaned as I buried my face into his chest to bite his pec, right above his nipple and shuddered as he pushed the digit in.

His finger was warm and slick with some kind of oily substance we which was mostlilkely Lube and I whined as I thought of what he was gonna do to me.

"More, Nick." I whined greedily, "I need this. " I panted out. I had come so far from our first time together only a few weeks ago. I was shy and nervous and by the end I found out that I was a certified slut.

I rolled off of his chest and onto the bed, Nick rolled over  hover over the top of me teasingly.

Nico twisted his finger and watched as I squirmed beneath him, trying to get a good grip on sheets. I clawed at the comforter that lay beneath my body and let out a high pitched moan.

Nick started to scissor his fingers. He pulled the fingers out and slipped his cock into the ring of tight muscle before it had time to close and a shrieked as he immediately started to pound into me, holding down my arms as he was now towering over me while I was on my back.

He angled his hips slightly and had me begging for him to go faster. The tip of his cock brushed against a bundle of nerves near my prostate and I saw white every time, a spark right behind my eyelids every time he pasted it sometimes hitting my prostate straight on.

I bit down on my lip and my eyes rolled to the back of my head in pleasure.

I wanted him to push me down into the mattress and fuck my up against the pillows, not being able to get myself off because my waist and add are too far in the air to make contact with the sheets below.

But I knew I was pregnant so we couldn't do anything crazy yet, but I was willing to wait because I knew Nico was holding back.

I came with a cry of Nico's name and he came with grunt that sound something like my name but came out as "perc- urgh!" And he released inside of me.

The hot, white seed shot out and lathered the walls of muscle inside of me. And I came between both of our stomachs. The cum splattered onto my bloated belly and a few drops hit Nico's hard abs.

After we came we layed back down in the bed, cleaning each other up with a few Kleenex from the box on my bed side that I had left over from the cold. We layed there next to each other until Nico had to head out to work and I slipped on a pair of briefs and the shirt he was wearing last night before he went to bed.

I stayed in bed for about an hour after that, spent from the wonderful sex and Nico cuddles I hobbled up and waddled out to my kitchen to make me some grilled cheese sandwiches and had a side of sliced strawberries.

I went back to my room and crossed my legs criss cross apple sauce. I ate in silence as I gave the occasional laugh at the dog on t.v.

I finished my food quickly, inhaling the food by the second and smiled with a sigh as I ate the last bite. I drank a cup of Apple juice and watched a few more episodes of adventure time.

My eyes wandered around the room and got an eye full of my dad standing at the end of my bed.

I closed my eyes and opened them again, it couldn't be...

I blinked rapidly in surprise.

Right before me was my dad, inside my cabin. Standing near my bed. Holding up a bright pendant. Wearing normal clothing...

A white t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

No. This must be some joke, I must be dead, I'm in heaven, the stress of loving Nico must've been too much. But either way I raced up into my father's waiting arms, God's didn't usually come to visit camp without it being career day or them handing out quests. And I knew he was here fir neither of those.

"Dad!" I cried out with a face splitting smile, shooting out of the bed like a star. I made a mad dash for it across the room until I stood I front of him.

"what are you doing here? Is everything okay back home? Is mom okay? Wait- is it Tyson!? Is he hurt?" I shot off as many questions as I could get out of my mouth at once, not even taking a breath between them.

My dad planted a hand on the side of my face which silenced me and swiped a finger under the bottom half of my eye. It was wet.

I don't know when I started to cry though...

"I came here to present a gift for my grandchild and bless them with love and care. Oh, and uh... haydes came too." He mumbled the last part bitterly. I wonder when their sibling rivalry would end.

My father slipped the blue pendant around my neck.

At the mention of his name Haydes peeked his head out of the closet with a smile that showed all his teeth and gave me derpy wave. These weren't God's, they were children with the power to destroy worlds.

I sighed and gripped the bridge of my nose, shaking my head.

"Why was I cursed with these children, God's." I muttered to myself and cracked open an eye to look up at my "father" who was going around the room with wide eyes poking at the the plushies and trinkets that I had lingering around my room. He wandered around the room with haydes hot in his heel.

"Children you say..." He grumbled and stroked his beard before swiftly waving his hands to display his fingers. "Then children you shall get, you are have one, yeah? Then you might need a little practice of your own before they arrive." He stated like it was the simplest thing in the word and I think he has finally lost all his fucking marbles.

 

Sparks began to move at the tip of his fingers like electricity and his eyes flashed a watery blue for a moment and suddenly three kids stood at his feet. The children were small in size and thin in adolescence, their bodies holding traces of baby fat and their faces showing the purest of innocence.

I blinked down at them and gave a small smile as I looked at both of their cute faces and cooed lightly. "Aw, hello young guppies." I whispered in awe and watched them look between each other and then back up at me with confusion. The blue eyed girl sneezed and whined with wide eyes and the girl on her left looked at her in fear, as if she'd never seen a sneeze before. The boy shied away from both the girls with a whimper and tried to hide behind my father's leg.

Both children looked to be around the age of six years old and resembled both my father and me.

The twins looked like me and my dad and the other resembled Nico and uncle haydes. But they were young...

My dad pressed both of his hands against each of their backs and gently shoved them forward. The children blinked rapidly as they stared up and looked around the room curiously, New to their surroundings and I'm pretty sure living as well.

Haydes smirked and chuckled as he watched me watching the children tentatively. He grabbed the back of the dark haired girls shirt and touched the back of her neck, her eyes closed and opened and in doing so her black eyes shifted to a bright, blood red and her curled grew in length until they went past her shoulder blades.

The girl was wearing tribal print leggings that came in different shades of black and red and a bright red sweater to match. She had on black ugg boots and a tiny bow holding up her long, never ending hair and long dark lashes.

"This is keres and she is now your daughter, goddess of violent death." Haydes nodded and let go of the girls neck.

Keres turned to him and gave him a blank stare, showing no emotion and then proceeded to turn and stand back where she was originally taken from. Her hands went behind her back.

I frowned as I saw the girl being so formal, this was no child of mine standing her in... fear? But she seemed to fear nothing. Arrogance maybe.

My father was next he cleared his throat and placed his hand on the back of the two children's necks.

The small boy with deep blue eyes gasped at the feeling of fathers touch and the girl only sighed and smiled. She was happier and more upbeat than the other two children. The arrogant girl who never spoke of changes expressions and the boy who was afraid of his own shadow.

The boy seemed shy and quiet.

Both of the twins eyes flashed a brilliant bright blue and stayed that way. Both children stood hand and hand the moment they were let go.

The boy was dressed I a blue plaid shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black jeans with blue converse. His hair was in a black Mohawk with a tiny blue bow at the tip of his hair in the front.

The tiny girl beside him gave a wide smile and a string of giggles as she noticed that I was watching her. She had black hair like her brother that curled at the ends and hung down her back. The girl wore a floral teal tutu and a pair of pink leggings with blue Tom's shoes and a poka dot pink shirt with white spots. She wore a head band with a huge bow attached to it.

What was it with my father and bows all of a sudden?

"These are the twins. Keres is the oldest of them all by a year. The boys name is Rainier Finn, the "wise warrior" and the girl is named aella "wind storm". Rainier is creation of you, Athena and Ares blood mixed to make him what he is. Aella is made of you and Nico to give her her fury and kind features." He said pointing down at both of the children and explaining what they were made of.

"Aella may have a few defects such as random out burst of anger and fits of rage but other than that she should be fine. There will be some confusion afterwards but as long as you explain to her what happened she should be fine." He patted the girls shoulder and the girl stepped forward with her hand out stretched.

"Hello, mama." She exclaimed happily. My eyes widened as I looked down at her with a sneer, she tilted her head in confusion and slowly dropped her hand as she look down at the ground. Her smile falling.

"Mama?" I questioned with a raised brow. "Why am I mama?" I stood up straight and rubbed my swollen belly anxiously. I was almost five months pregnant and me and Nico were going to the doctors to find out the genders of our baby this weekend.

The appointment was scheduled for three o'clock in the afternoon.

 

"Why can't Nico be mama?" I asked curiously, looking up at my dad who looked absolutely terrified to answer. I glanced over to my uncle haydes that had just been standing off to the side near the little girl since he walked in, he covered his mouth trying to hide his not do subtle smile.

A giggle slipped past his lips as he turned his head away from my view and then threw a look over to my father.

"What?" I asked nervously, "I-is it because I'm pregnant? Are you saying I can't be a dad because I'm a girl?" I stuttered out and felt tears well up in my eyes because of my wonky hormones.

My uncle haydes was full on doubling over in laughter as he saw me start to cry and my dad rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a firm hug. He held back so he wouldn't hurt the babies.

"No, my foul. You are just not the most stable at the moment and are being run by emotions, yes. You can be whatever you want." He told me, holding my close and my uncle stood up right in the background; still laughing some as he watched us.

"No, it's because you're a princess and Nico is a king. When he takes the throne you will be his queen instead of taking yours." He stated mirthfully.

"Do not listen to him, my foul. You can rule what ever you want and it is your decision on your place. You are not the same as Nico my foul, you are better." My dad pulled back and smirked faintly at me, wiping away some of the tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Think of him as Pegasus and you as hippocampus. He belongs in the fire and earth and you belong in the air and sea. You can produce life for him as he protects those that need it, you are the mother to his father and the love to his life." He explained and let go of my shoulders.

"He will help you raise the children and you will do the same in return. Now let them introduce themselves, foul."

I nodded slowly and looked back up to the lids and let them get it over with.

The girl, Aella, stepped back forward shuffling her tiny feet as she watched the ground. She reached out her small hands with her small, chubby finger twitching in anticipation. I took the hand and shook it making her look up at me with her now signature blinding smile.

"Hello mama, my name is Aella." She chirped happily, her curls bouncing. Next was the boy who didn't meet my eyes and kept his gaze stuck on the ground as he spoke in a whisper.

"Hello mama, my name is Rainier Finn." He mumbled, mostly to himself and held is suitcase close. I smiled at him softly and touched the top of his head, the contact finally making him look up to meet my eyes.

"I am your mama." I exclaimed, "no need to be shy towards me, bambino." The boy stayed silent but gave a curt nod, progress.

I looked over to the last child that stood tall and was older than the others, this girl was seven years old going on eight and looked too serious for my liking in a child but she was the goddess of violent death.

I guess she knew suffering and would enjoy death and carnage just as well as an episode of wonder pets.

Haydes spoke for the small girl.

"Keres was made from the blood of Nico and Styx. She was make to watch over and collect souls and the dead, Nico will know what to do when it comes to her so there's not much for me to explain." He nudged he shoulder gently to signal her to greet me.

"I am Keres." She said and stood taller than ever, taller than the others. I could see Aella at her side stretching up on her toes to reach Keres' height with her smile.

I sighed and pecked her on the forehead. Three children was... a lot but I guess if Nick was gonna help me I could do it.

All three kids grabbed their bags and sat them under the bed where I instructed them to be and sat down on the floor in front of the flat screen to watch what was on t.v. before they came.

Finn refused to sit on the floor because of germs so I had to get him a pillow in order to have him settle down and not have a panic attack over microscopic organisms.

Aella said that she was hungry which made the others agree and I had to promise them to go out when their "daddy" returned. I groaned as I thought of the argument I'm most likely gonna have with Nico when he returned but it was not all bad though, Keres was silent.

Me and Nico would now have to talk about getting a house with all the extra children that were just dropped in our laps and I could now blame the gods only. I glared at my father and pointed to the children on my floor.

"What the heck was that!?" I whisper shout to him in anger, not wanting to alert the children.

"They are yours now, foul." He smiled and faded into the air, leaving behind a mist of sea water. I didn't even have enough time to reply before haydes left right behind him in a shadowy smoke making the children and myself cough as we breathed in the thick smoke.

 

Gods...


	13. tiny dead feet in a tiny dead dress (nico)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took me all night to write this, you little shits that aren't reading this should be reading this. It's 7:09am I haven't slept since yesterday and I spent all night writing. ;-;

Today was weird even from the beginning when I went to open the bathroom door just to find me standing in front of myself. There was a shadow that held and illustration of me standing in the shower holding out a pair of my clothes. 

I glared and snatched the clothes from my own hands and sat them on the edge of the sink. 

I waved my hand and cast away the dark shadow. I sighed and grabbed the shower handle to turn on the shower, turning the nozzle head to the wall so that the water wouldn't hit me when it came spraying out of the top. 

I had just finished having hot, pleasurable sex with Percy in his room, in his bed, in his cabin, on his day of relaxation. 

I had a later shift today at work which was still too early in some standards but we were the only tattoo parlor for miles and we did a pretty good job at inking up our clients and plowing holes into their skin. 

I slid under the array of trickling water and rolled my neck as the cool water moved against it. Every drop hit the ground with a shriek of bloody Mary. Very feeling from ever soul that has touched these waters over flowed inside of me and filled me to the brim in numbness. 

I stood under the stream of water watching it as it slid down my back and off various body part, flowing down the drain with purpose. The water wasn't... normal. It held a feeling of happiness when I was in percy's cabin but the souls that followed it weren't emitting that feeling in the slightest.

I brushed away some water that had started to dribble down my hair and into my face. I had gotten up earlier than intended today to go to that insufferable place that I worked in, but I was having a baby soon. I was gonna be a father and maybe even a husband if I played my cards right. 

I carded my fingers through my hair and sighed as I through my head back. I let out a groan. I didn't work for the money of course, I worked for the principle and the normality that a job brought along with its self. 

I grabbed the knobs of the shower turning them both in their respective directions to stop the water from flowing. I jumped as I felt the hot water and cold at the same time and turned the quickly.

I stepped out of the shower in a hurry and grabbed the clothes that I had brought to the bathroom with me, slipping them on and skidding on my shoes on the way out the door. I had my keys and wallet inside of my leather jacket by the door and grabbed the jacket from the closet on my way out the door. 

I summoned some shadows against the thin of air and watched as the dark mist gathered around me at the simple flick of my wrist. I briefly smirked and stepped through the cloud of shadows and began to aimlessly walk forward for the shortest of time.

 

I didn't say good bye to Percy tho who had been laying in the bed in a stupor watching that show that he liked. I only rolled my eyes whenever he asked me to watch it with him.

The show in my opinion was okay, not too good but not complete shit yet. Plus it had a kinda dark aura too it which caught my attention easily sometimes. I hated to let Percy watch the show but he could be all kinds of persistent using his big blue eyes to beg. 

I can remember vividly how I forbid him from watching the show knowing that sometimes it gave him nightmares and I shivered at the visual of those inhumanly large blue pools of sadness. After that he went around camp for a whole week frowning and pouting and constantly on the verge of tears until I finally gave in and brought him a adventure time plush of a strawberry and a marceline shirt. 

I brought myself a shirt to match but that was beside the point. The point is this tiny boy has me wrapped around his even smaller fingers, and call me paranoid but I think HE may be the real demon.

I kept walking through the shadows as I thought about La mia piccola volpe. (My tiny vixen) 

I walked through the shadows until I fell through a wall as gracefully as a man distracted by a hot piece of ass could. I looked over to my right where a chair in the waiting room was and tossed my jacket onto it. 

I don't know why I brought along my keys, maybe it was because I loved my car more than anything else- aside from Percy of course. Maybe.

I walked behind the counter of the parlor and opened the cAsh register cleaning it with some wipes and closing it. 

"Hey, Nick!!" I heard a loud high pitched shriek come from behind me. I turned around and sent her a wave. It was Ada, one of the female tattoo artist that worked here. 

"Hey." I nodded. 

"I heard about your little boyfriend Nick, why didn't you tell us you were expecting a baby soon?" She asked with a small smile. I furrowed my brow.

"Who told you about the baby?" I asked. I watched her as she started to figet and a light blush spread across the front of her face.

"Uh, there was a cute Australian lad who came in with his little pixie friend. Uh, Percy." She fumbled with her words, "They came in to get the aussy lad a tattoo of a tiny black and blue fish with " Acque scure" written over it. It was pretty cool."

I knee that little kangaroo shit couldn't stay away from Percy to save his life, and why hadn't Percy told me about this!?!?!?! 

The like piece of shit was getting a tattoo of my baby on HIS fucking body.

"Who did the fucking tattoo?" I growled out begging gritted teeth, two could play this game. I was not about to let a fucking kangaroo upstage me, he was practically fighting me for my boyfriend and baby with physical blows.

"U-uh, I did the tattoo. Harry wasn't in and neither was kira or yimo. I-I had to, sir." Ada stuttered out and looked down at the ground. I looked back behind me and saw that the open sign was showing so someone would be in soon but I grabbed Ada's arm anyways and dragged her to the nearest room.

 

"S-sir!!" She gasped as I rushed around the corner and practically threw her into the room. I flipped on the lights of the room and sat down on the chair. 

"Do the exact fucking design to my arm that you did to his but I was three fish. One blue on the right, a pink on the left and a black on in the middle and write the same thing over it. Acque scure." I instructed her through still gritted teeth. I ground my teeth together at the thought of Liam coming near Percy and him not telling me about it that I was practically foaming at the mouth.

I took long deep breathes that kept me from traveling back home and beating the shit out of Liam's insubordinant ass. Percy's sweet ass was second to Liam's tho, I would kick Liam's now and fuck percy's right after. 

He should've told me.

Ada began to get out the paints and the pen thing that she used for tattoos which I didn't know the name of and started on the tattoo. 

We sat there for hours as she concentrated on the detail of the fish and began to paint over them in color. When the others had arrived Harry and kira did tattoos while yimo took over my shift at the counter.

It came out after three hours looking wonderful. It was small and wrapped around the front of my ankle so I was satisfied that it was able to be seen but not too visible. 

The words wrapped around my ankle inside of a classic ribbon and Ada was able to make the whole thing look... kawaii, which would usually make me wanna hurl but when I looked down at the tattoo I gave a fond smile feeling satisfied.

The tattoo reminded me of Wallace from the show bee and puppy cat that Percy was waiting to come out. When he saw the first episode on YouTube he squealed loud enough to wake the entire neighbourhood.

The rest of the day went on with me sitting back down at the counter and yimo going back to her room with a client. Ada didn't charge me for the tattoo because I had a "pretty face" so I just struggled it off, more money in my pockets.

 

As the day dragged by I found myself shooting glances down at the tattoo and smiling big and goofy when I thought of showing it to Percy when I got home. I wonder what our little baby would be... 

I was so excited to see our little Acque scure during the weekend foe the ultra sound. We hadn't seen our baby since it was conceived and secretly I was hoping there was more than one in there. I always wanted a lot of kids with Percy.

But then again we weren't even married yet, right? 

Who was I to rule the world? A child with no opinion and a heart made of water and shadows. I was nothing but a blade of black grass in a lushes meadow. I was a shark out of water with eyes filled with darkness needing Percy like the sea.

I'm a danger to my family and a hazard to my children. 

I waited out the rest of my time here looking up at the clock every few seconds after that. When it was time for me to go I swiped my jacket from the waiting room chair and immediately traveled to percy's cabin back at camp, walking through his kitchen wall. 

I was met with a wide eyed Percy Jackson making grilled cheese sandwiches, only wearing a baggy shirt of mine and a pair of briefs. He sighed as he saw that it was me that had just came through his wall near his window. 

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind as he turned around towards the refrigerator and grabbed a jug of Apple juice and poured it into three little plastic cups each a different genre. 

On cup was covered in my little pony, another in skulls and the last was Rio. I frowned as I looked down at the cups and raised a brow. These weren't percy's cups. He hated skulls. 

"Babe, who gave you these?" I questioned over his should and he turned his head a pecked me on the cheek. 

"Just wait here." He said slowly and grabbed all three cups and walked them to his room and then came back for the three sandwiches that were cut into triangles. 

I sat down at the kitchen table thinking he was done until he took down three bowls from the cabinet and filled them with Apple sauce before taking them back too. 

I heard giggling coming from percy's room and wanted to find out what it was coming from but before I could even stand Percy was quickly rounding the corner with a hand in his stomach. 

"What the fuck perc, are you housing the three little bears back there?" I questioned as I tried to look down the hall and into the room but the door was only slightly cracked and all I kept catching were glimpses of bright red hair.

"Uh, it's... something like that Nick." He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder, I instantly, instinctively wrapped my arms around him.

"Our dad's came over and gave us...gifts." He spoke carefully. 

"What kind of fucking gifts have red hair and eat triple on everything?" Percy gave a small sad smile and grabbed my hand using his thumb to massage my knuckles as he led me down the hall to the room. 

And let me tell you now that was the longest fucking walk I ever took. I just wanted to shadow travel or pick Percy up and Sprint down the damned hallway but we finally made it outside the door.

Percy opened the door and my mouth fell part and I went brain dead. Right in front of me were three little kids eating grilled cheese and apple sauce and drinking Apple juice. 

They all turned around from the show they were just watching and looked back at me and Percy standing in the doorway. The small red headed girl was the first to speak. 

"Who is he mommy?" She squeaked out with wide blue eyes filled with curiosity the red haired boy and dark haired girl stayed silent, the boy letting out a whimper and hiding behind the girl.

"Maybe he's a murderer." The older dark haired girl smiled and looked over to the cowering boy. 

I slammed my mouth shut and turned to Percy who was giving a sheepish smile and raised both my brows.

"So I guess you're mommy huh?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Percy just looked over to the kids and filled them in on me.

"No, he is not a murderer babies." He made his way across the room and picked up the tiny cowering boy and gave him a chaste kiss on his forehead. "That is your father. He will protect you." He cooed.

The tiny red headed girl was shaking with excitement and anticipation as she was practically vibrating in her seat on the floor. She squealed as she hopped up off of the floor and rush towards me, crashing to my legs and standing on the tips of her toes to wrap her hands around my waist. I reached down and picked her up, not liking how she was straining herself to get my contact and attention.

She wrapped her arms around my necks and her legs around my ribs. My arms hung loosely st my side and I gave a smile to the girls koala position across my chest. I opened my arms and walked forward waiting for the taller girl to stand and hug me which she did after some time and Percy joined in to the family snuggle.

Percy leaned against my with an arm around my neck, standing on the tips of his toes.

At some point the kids jumped from our arms and went back to eating before their grilled cheeses started to taste 'icky' in the oldest girls words. 

 

Percy led me back out of the room, both of us smiling like idiots and Percy giggling and snorting every so often that had me doing the same.

 

So those are the gifts from the proud gramps. 

Percy rambled on about the kids all night telling about how our dad's showed up right after I left and left the kids with Percy and how they were made up of our DNA mixed in with their respectable God's that made up their traits. He told me about how the twins hair had changed color about an hour after our fathers left and how he freaked out when he couldn't change it back.

He told me about how they started to whine when they got hungry and he thought that he had broken them or hurt them when he touched the because they were so small.

It was laughable because so was Percy and it was exactly how I felt when we had first started dating a month ago. 

"You know we gotta leave camp now right?" I asked, "we can't stay here with three kids let alone a new born baby even though they are children of gods." I gave him a pointed look and he nodded, showing all his teeth in this smile. 

"I've been looking for a few houses that I saw and they looked nice." Be stood up, "they're on my laptop, I actually started looking last night." He blushed. 

He ran back to the room as fast as a five month pregnant guy could. It was more of a sad waddle of shame...

Keres, Rainier and Aella. My children. I closed my eyes and loled my head back with the same goofy smile planted on my face, listening to the slow foot steps of Percy making his way back yo the kitchen after the longest of time. I opened my eyes.

It took his century to get to his room to the bathroom with were connected... And yes, he was struggling pretty hard. 

He thinks he's wayyy too big to be five months and I agree even though he's never seen a pregnant person and I don't know how pregnancy really works all like that since I've never been pregnant and can't get that way.

"Here." Percy stood next to me and opened the laptop. The house was...big and it certainly costed a lot, like a fortune. I knew I could afford the hou- mansion but I still needed to set some ground rules for Percy.

"We're getting the house." I said firmly and he let out a cheer of joy, I stopped him in his tracks. "but, I am not responsible for punishing the kids if the break something." I looked up at him. Apparently I've gotten comfortable with the whole new dad thing rather quickly.

Percy's face scrunched up in sadness and began to turn a bright shade of red as his eyes started to well up with tears, he let out a series small gasps of breath. Tears began to stream down his face and quickly.

Percy bent down and wrapped his arms around my neck and sobbed into my chest as he stood next to me.

I pulled him down into my lap and made it so he was straddling my hips as I held him in my arms. 

"Thank you." He sobbed out as he continued to sob pitifully into my chest, hi small body wracking with ever breath. I petted the top of his head and shushed him, giving him small kisses on the crown of his head.

"Shhh, mio amore e La vita. You do not have to thank me for a home that is ours, what was mine is now yours." I whispered to him, he let out a shuttered sigh.

"I-I'm thanking you for loving m-me because I know that no one else would..." He whispered back to me. Percy was insecure, and I knew it.  
He was living in constant fear that I would leave him for someone better, always putting himself down left and right but after an entire life revolved around beatings and verbal abuse I could understand why. 

He wasn't use to being praised and thought of himself as low as other thought of him. Every night was a new nightmare, some worse than others and some of them turning out to be good in the end.

I stayed quiet after that, silently rubbing small circles into his back until he fell asleep in my arms and I carried him off to bed and tucked him in.

"Time for bed." He said and grabbed the remote, turning off the t.v. the kids groaned at how early they had to sleep but I was their father and it was time for bed.

"Do you all have anything to wear?" I asked them, meets pulled out the suitcases from under the bed. Each suitcase went with a child, on with the little mermaid on it for Rainier (Finn), twilight for Keres and then my little pony for Ella- Aella!! 

Okay, so I wasn't that good with names. I threw a glance over to my sleeping boyfriend and sighed, this was for him.

 

Keres pulled out a black night gown with a ruby encrusted in the neck band that was attached to it and lace at the arms and bottom of it. Aella pulls out an all pink pajama set with and pony printed on the chest part.

Finn pulled out a bright blue...night gown!?!? I stared down at it in horror, WTF!?!? Who's idea was it to let the boy wear a fucking dress!? 

Poseidon... He always spoils his children rotten, mostly because he has a lot of boys and almost no girls. I could tell that from what I saw him get Percy for Christmas.

I couldn't tell him how I felt about it when he was smiling so happily and already taking off his clothes and trying to get it down over his head. 

Shit, this is how I knew that he got 99% of his genes from Percy and Demetrius. Damned that God, with all his flower power hippy bull shit.

I gave the boy a tight smile and a curt nod helping him pull the dress over his head and leading him and the girls to the bathroom. The girls turned around got fully undressed when we made it to the bathroom, the door still wide open. I don't really know much about periods but I know girls have them and some times so does Percy and I'm in a bathroom filled with girls and a boy who takes after Percy gene wise. 

I left it open just so that I could scream out for literal bloody Mary.

 

Maybe she'd know what to do considering she's always cover head to toe in blood. I wondered if she carried around pads. I helped Finn out of his pants and fixed his silk dress until it was no longer caught in his underwear.

God's, please don't let him have anymore female clothes packed with him. Feminine I could deal with, female I couldn't... 

Surely I wouldn't tell him I disliked the clothes ever and I bet he'd have me wrapped around his finger in no time but I think I would have a heart attack if any of the older children took interest in him, thinking he was a girl. He would be torn when he heard that boys usually don't like other bots from of the other boys or even got picked on because one of the began to develop feelings. 

I guess I'm gonna have to be on alert when it comes to him and hanging out with boys now...

Hopefully I'll have another son who won't faint at the thought of shadows though I wouldn't trade my son for the world. 

After everyone was in pajamas, even me who had slipped into my boxers, everyone was in bed curled around Percy. Both girls on either side of him, keres lying between us. 

Finn climbed until of my chest and sprawled out on top of me, staying glued to me the entire night and no where near as shy as he was when I had just came in. 

Maybe it was because he now knew that I was his father and I would protect him and that these scars and muscles weren't just for show.

I wrapped my arms around the boy in the the blue dress and closed my eyes.

Another eventful day out of the way....


	14. shark bites with side of smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are welcum. ;-;

I shut my eyes tightly, the whites and blues of my eyes turning completely black when my pupils had blown out. My iris completely gone in each eye.

I was predator.

I crouched down as far as my pregnant belly would allow me and curl into myself, my back arched and my head down, I was ready to pounce out into the water and swim.

I backed up until my back side was press flush against the wall and raced forward until I sprang out into the air and wrapped my arms around my knees. Splashed into the water ass first. Inside the water I slowly began to sink to the bottom and looked up to the top of the pool to see if everyone else would follow.

I couldn't hear full sentence come from the the outside of the pool- at least sentences that weren't muffled by the water in my ears. I closed my eyes and encircled a thin bubble layer around my body that provided me with oxygen so I didn't start to look like a puffer fish after hours of holding my breath.

Not that I needed oxygen to live, water could easily replace it when it came to me but I didn't want the kids mimicking me when I didn't know if they could all breath in water yet.

I moved around under the salt water, no longer able to twist and turn my body and grabbed at the seaweed at the floor of the pool.  
It was more like a giant fish tank than a pool, except it had stairs. There were rocks, soil and sand at the bottom and it was fulfilled with sea water that wouldn't hurt the children and animals unlike chlorine.

It was just after breakfast that we ( I ) decided to take a swim. Nico helped me get the kids dressed after breakfast and a much difficult act of hygiene.

I was met with a kawaii sight as I woke up to the kids cuddling into Nico and Finn on his chest. Nico damn near fainted when he looked inside of Finn's suitcase to find more dresses than pants inside, I thought it was pretty cute tho. Finn reminded me of myself.

 

I kicked my legs and started back up to the surface when I saw that no one was coming in and wiped my face when I broke the surface, breathing hard from the extra weight I carried.

"What's wrong guys? Don't you wanna swim like mama?" I cooed out to the kids. Nico had his arms wrapped around Finn, his face pressed into Nico's shoulder and his frame shivering as be let out broken sobs.

Nico threw me a pointed look and tightened his hold on Finn, shushing the boy as he babbled on about sea monsters.

 

I cocked my head over to the side and raised a brow at the thought. What in the hell would he be afraid of sea monsters for? Had he even seen a sea monster before?

I looked over to the girls who were watching the boy cry into Nico. This kid had some serious feels didn't he? Every since they'd arrived yesterday all he'd done was cry. He cried over dinner, breakfast, keres hogging toothpaste while they brushed their teeth, ridiculous bull shit.

And Nico- dear, sweet, Nico had been coddling the boy to death since he met him, scolding the girls for picking on Finn and even going as far as to make him something completely different from everyone else's breakfast.

After I slaved over those waffles and bacon Nico had the audacity to make the boy a bowl of some weird thing that he wanted. But that was good because at least he ate it, he kept crying about the grilled cheese even after he ate it because it made his tummy hurt.

 

He complained about wanting...misoshiru (miso soup) and grilled fish. Nico complied with the demand with little protest, which was so unlike Nick who spent most of his time brooding and denying things without constant begging attached to it.

Luckily we had scallion and some tofu that none of us ate. I didn't eat any of the soup but hey, I found out that my son not only knew about Japanese culture but spoke it too.

The boy got his breakfast tho and some apple juice as a bonus.

I almost barfed as I watched Nico cook the fish but I ate it. I am a predator, it's what we do but I was a prince, I was to protect my people.

I rolled my eyes that were pitch black, no one could see it. I swam over to the edge of the pool and climbed over the side, struggling, and walked up to Nico.

 

I pushed Nick out of the way, disconnecting him from Finn and I grabbed his hand.

Not saying anything to anyone I turned back on my heel and pulled Finn along.

Finn shied away from my predator form. I was still me but with an addition. I had dark eyes the color of the night and shark like teeth that was in rows, it couldn't even really talk around them without getting the urge to bite at the air or stretch my jaws wide open.

 

I walked back to the edge of the water and ran a hand down the front of his body, from his forehead to his toes and slid into the water with him.

Finn immediately started thrashing in the water but luckily wouldn't drown. I was holding him around the waist, there wasn't a chance of him dying.

"Finn." I called out softly and he looked up at me with wide watery eyes.

"Y-yes mommy?" His voice trembled.

"You're okay, mizu no bagu." (Water bug) I called out to him in Japanese. Finn's eyes widened more, to the point of his eye lids completely disappearing.

"Y - anata mo nihongo o hanasu?" He whispered out thoughtfully. (Y-you speak Japanese too?)

I nodded and he smiled and wiped away his tears.

Nico on the other hand was helping the girls into the water like a gentleman. He grabbed each girl by the waist and settle them into the shallow end of the water- so the stairs.

Each girl jumped into the water and Nicole walked through the bathroom door, going back to my room to grab my enchanted plushies.

He threw each plushie into the water and the girls eyes bulged out of their eyes as they saw the plushies immediately come to life at the waters contact.

Hippocampus, clown fish, squid, fish of all breeds and color. Each fish was a different color and shape and some even glowed in the water and changed color like the squids. Finn clapped his hands and reached out a hand to touch a passing clown fish. He giggled as a fish swam up to him and started to nibble on his toe with its toothless mouth.

"Say 'hello' Finn, they won't bite." I told him and lowered him farther into the water and when I let go he just... floated without moving, just like me. This kid was a natural.

When Nick came back for the last time holding onto bubbles he sat him down in the water and he because gianormous sparkling, horse. The girls slipped out into the water and swam over to Finn, petting the little pink squid that swam over to them and wrapped her tentacles around Finn's waist.

"Look mommy!" Finn pointed to the squid and the squids large eye rolled over to me, looking for exception. I nodded.

"Ew, he looks squishy." Keres mused. "Its cool!!" Aella giggled and tried to poke at the squids eyes, which he protested against.

"Hey, babes, don't do that okay? If you poke their eyes it'll hurt and they won't play with you again, okay?" I scolded softly.

In return I got a chorus of 'YES mommy' and bright, happy smiles that shined like the sun. I covered the girls in bubble and let them lay, walking back to Nick who sat on the stair.  
Nico wasn't much of a swimmer.

 

Bubbles swam over to me.

"The little ones are quit new to this power, are they not?" He questioned as he made it to me and stopped at my side. Usually they stayed in here but when the pool needed cleaning they reverted back to plushies and were set on the shelf until it was done.

"Yeah, we've only had them for a day now." I sighed and glanced over at Nico who was sitting next to me on the stair. Both of us shirtless and wearing swim trunks. The difference was my belly was round and covered in little lines that looked barely there, I brushed them off. His body was hard muscle and littered in scars while my skin was pale and milky and unscathed.

He didn't look back though I knew he saw me, he just watched the kids play in the water and make shapes with it and cuddle the fish, the cuttlefish to be precise.  
Nico snaked an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek as we sat and talked to bubbles.

Apparently bubbles has been needing to talk to Nico about the incident with his foul and refused to let him go with out the proper thanks. I laughed as I saw a smaller foul swim up behind bubbles and squirt out water at him. I don't know why bubbles was so he'll bent on keeping his foul in the sea when he had plenty of other fouls and room here.

Bubbles turned and chased after the white, black spotted foul and pretended to be hurt when the other foul joined in to 'attack' him. Things were going swell today as of late.

 

Nico and I sat on the edge of the water and continued to kiss as the kids played until Nico slipped his hand into a naughty place. He kissed me on the back of my ear and smiled and so did I. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me into his lap and began to snog with me.

Our moment was cut short by a crying screaming Aella and an ear piercing shriek from Finn. Keres stayed completely silent. Nico slid me off his lap as gentally as he could in his panicked state and swam over to Finn, placing his arms under his legs and back.

 

But that was until something went horribly wrong and there was a frantic Nico carrying a bleeding, screaming Finn out of the water. He had a bite Mark in his side bigger than Nico's fist, which was pretty big.

Nico walked the boy back, using shadows as stairs and walking out the door with me and the girls following. Everything was silent aside from Finn's shrieks of pain and Aella's sobbing.

He led us all back into the room quickly.

"What happened!?!?" Nico shouted towards me making me cringe, wide eyed and scared. I was shaking. Nico looked terrifying and bubbling with rage.

"I-I-I don't know I was w-watching them and I looked away for a s-second and he was bleeding." I tried to explained to Nico the best I could, the girls trailing behind me.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I stuttered out but Nick wasn't having it.

"Stop." He commanded and my chest tightened. He never commanded me to do anything.

"T-the fishies bit me mama, they bite my tummy and make me hurt mama." He sobbed into Nico's neck and clawed at his chest, screaming out whenever Nick tried to touch his waist.

"What fishies baby?" I asked tentatively, giving a shudder. I heard no thoughts of harm coming from any of the fish that I swam with, there was just a flash of hatred and then darkness. Finn was bleeding out into the water.

"The sharp fishies mama, it was green and looked like a tree."

"There are no tree fishes baby." I tried to reassure him.

"The one like sharp mama!"

I looked over at Nico who was biting his lip in anger and glaring down at the ground, shaking his head in denial.

"Come on baby." I walked up and slipped Finn out of Nico's deadly grip that looked to be getting tighter by the second and for the first time since I had met Nick I was actually afraid of him.

My heart was beating out of my chest when he shouted at me, I thought he would actually... hit me. But that was a stupid thought, I was stupid. Nico wouldn't hurt a fly.

But I knew I was in denial.

Some times I liked to pretend that Nico hadn't killed entire villages with those hands that he used when he made love to me, like those lips hadn't touched another's.

I liked to pretend that I was his first love and that he would only love me because there was always this tug at my soul when I was around him, like we were ment to be and I don't wanna think that there will be anyone else or that there was.

When I grabbed Finn from Nick I saw his pupils dilate to even dark orbs if possible and his jaw tick as he felt Finn slip away. His fingers twitched, Nico was completely frozen.

I led the sobbing water boy to the bathroom and ran him some bath water as I grabbed a ball of the liquid and rolled it into his wound, watching as it immediately healed.

"Shhh, it will be okay, mizu no bagu." I soothed him and watched as his cries calmed into soft sniffles and hiccups. I turned off the water and slipped him inside leaving him to go find his pajamas before I heard him scream out to me.

I raced back to the bathroom to find him red faces and crying out to me in the bath tub, not wanting to be alone.

I calmed him enough to get a towel and slid him out of the bath. I grunted at his weight combined with the baby's and carried him off into the room where Nico was standing and staring out the window.

I slipped Finn on a pair of hello kitty panties? And a soft, gray night gown and sat him down in the center of our bed. The girls in the second bed watching t.v.

I stepped in front of Nico to close the dark blue curtains that were near black and made the room dark for them to lay down.

I threw a glance over at Nico who walked out of the room and down the hall ahead of me, I followed as I was going to prepare lunch. I stepped into the kitchen, looking into the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of milk and a pack of chicken that I was gonna bake.

I was making banana nut muffins, cauliflower and chicken noodle. Nico just leaned against the island with his back to me.

I started making the muffins and slipped them into the oven and started boiling the chicken and the noodles at the same time. I sat the sauce out on the cabinet.

When the muffins were done I took them out of the oven and sat them in the refrigerator to cool and mixed the chicken and noodle with the sauce after draining.

"He's not going swimming again." He finally spoke after so long. I turned around and raised a brow.

"Is that right?" I purred sarcastically and walked around the island to stand in front of him. I crossed my arms over my tiny breasted bra.

Yes, I had boobs now, but they were tiny.

"I don't want any of them to go back there."

"To our pool room? Nico, are you doing drugs?"

"What!? No." He frowned at me.

"Nico, they live here. There is nothing wrong with the water, it was just an accident."

"And if I were to accidentally go in their and kill all your poor fish?" I glared.

"Then I'd grill your ass up right next to them." I stated simply.

"They're not going back, and that's final." He bellowed, his tone of voice raising an octave, but two could play it this game.

"Why are you so hell bent on letting him do what ever he wants, your coddling him and its not a good thing Nico!!!" I shouted back at him. "Some times you have to push him."

"Because I won't be able to protect him, Percy! If I let him go something could happen to him like it did to you!! I know about the nightmares and the panic attacks you think you cover up so well, well you can't!!!" He shouted, he was breathing heavily by the time he was done.

T-the panic attacks, when had he found out? I hadn't had one of those in days. He couldn't possibly have been there when I did unless he... lives in the shadows. I was screwed.

 

"You know about the-" I squeaked out.

"Yes. I couldn't save you from those boys- I could save you from that man Percy but I can save him, okay? J-just let me have this..." He whispered out brokenly and my heart was beating so fast in my chest I couldn't hear anything past that even if he was speaking. My eyes were burning, welling up with tears now. Why hadn't he told me he knew before.

Why would he remind me of those boys- of my abusive step father!?

I closed my eyes and let out a sob as I bit down on my lip and tried to not let the cries get past them. I shook my head as I felt his arms go around me.

I pulled away from his touch and whimpered.

"N-no, don't touch me!" I shrieked. "W-why would you even... Why?" I whispered and he placed a hand on my cheek and placed a kiss upon my lips.

"Let me have this..."

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck, vision blurred by tears as I sobbed into his neck. It seems like his neck was the main place to be huh?

I wiped my wet dripping face across him chest and looked up at the sound of tiny foot steps coming towards the kitchen. Keres.

She slid into the kitchen looking at her feet and grumbling as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm sorry for hurting Finn, mama." She grumbled out. "I just didn't like him playing with all the fishies." She pouted.

"I turned a fishies into a pira- naha." She said pronouncing piranah wrong.

I wiped more at my face and turned back to the food, starting to make plates and I looked over at Nico who crouched down in front of Keres.

"That was a very bad thing, do you understand? We do not hurt people out of spite, when they did nothing wrong." He explained to her and got a series of head nods and a few tears from the girl.

I moved to set dinner out onto the table and get out desert and set it on its designated plate. I put in a carton of chocolate pudding on each plate as I scooped them out of their cartons to make it too professional.

"No call your sister and brother for dinner." He asked as he finished up their little talk and she shuffled down the hall with large eyes and a pout as she told them it was dinner time.

Aella sprinted down the hall, ready for food and the other too trudged down the ball in pain, one physically and the other emotionally.

We all sat down and started eating dinner, all except one pouting throughout dinner and that was the energetic ball of happiness generating at the center of the table trying to reach for more chicken noodle.

So... I guess everyone else needs a bottle of happy pills.


	15. puppy love (nico)

 

I closed my eyes as I layed in bed next to Percy under his soft blue comforter and over his deep blue silk sheets.

His breathing nice and calm but sort of choppy since the baby(s) had started to press up against his lungs in his sleep, or something along those lines I think.

Percy's fingers twitched in his sleep and he let out a soft gasp. Bubbles clasped in his other hand.

Small puffs of air came from his mouth, humid and wet. I was looking over him from the corner of my eye and saw him curl into himself again in his sleep, the first signs of an upcoming nightmare.

 

He had told me that he had been in pain with his sudden shortness of breath and lack of enthusiasm when it came to playing with the kids.

I hated when Percy would start off playing with the kids and then end up as a heaping pile of sweat and over worked lungs. Every time I saw him like that all I could do is watch, to afraid of touching him in fear because he might just pass out.

Percy's so small and delicate, he couldn't take that much strain while pregnant. Hell, he didn't look like he could take it on any other day. 

Percy always brushed his mood swing off as "hormones" and expected me to be okay with it but him hitting me over the head with things wasn't okay in the slightest. No matter where I hid, or what I did I was always a target for his wrath.

Before bed he had hit me over the head it a pillow and then cried out in anger until his tummy started hurting and he snuggled into my neck and curled into himself. ;-;

Crazy, the little sea urchin.

I rubbed at his back for only a few seconds before his mood was swinging again. He fell to sleep in a banquet of tears, almost drowning himself in sorrow over a snickers commercial.

He doesn't even eat snickers!!!!

Every since our spat in the kitchen his mood swings had came ten fold. He was now have random out burst at not only me but the kids and his friends as well. He had hit Grover in the stomach, slapped Liam and pushed Annabeth into the lake. All in one day.

All because I couldn't get him chocolate pudding with a grilled cheese and a order of Chinese food. Orange chicken with rice and steak from panda express.

But worst of all I know I had hurt him when I had reminded him of the past, of his step father and the boys from school. With his hormones raging like they were he would hit me at random times of the day because of it. Punching me in the stomach, pushing me to the ground, slapping my chest (because he couldn't reach my face) and even throwing things at me.

And then they had to go on and push his appointment from Friday to Monday and Friday was two days ago. Friday was the day everyone was terrorized by an upset Percy, the day Annabeth lost most of the straightness in her hair, Liam lost some feeling in his left cheek and Grover... poor, unfortunate Grover. He lost the ability to walk for the rest of the day and was carried home by a pouting, whimpering Liam.

But again, as always I got the worst end of the stick still. Percy threw a glass vase at my head when I came home that night with his bacon cheese burger and coke.

Luckily I didn't drop the food.

(For those people on the edge of their seats worried about it.) But I did have quite the bruise forming on the side of my head. It was gone now.

This was frustrating. Four more months of hormones, take out food, no sleep, constant sex( which I could deal with), beatings, harsh language, hyper active kids and a hyper active Percy (but he's always like that) and obsessive crying from everyone in the house.

But the crying would be there for the rest of our lives apparently, I got stuck with the whiniest family.

It was hard enough trying to find someone to help pack so that we could move into our house.

Liam had volunteered but I quickly shot that kangaroo bitch down, it's every day with his ass now. Him coming over and visiting and having the audacity to let my children call him 'uncle Liam'!?!

I mean WTF!?!? I already hate him why hold a death penalty over his own head?!? With his cute smile... I just wanna rip out all his fucking teeth!!

 

I still hadn't told Percy what I needed to, what I was supposed to. But that could wait for a better time...

I didn't tell him how I raised all taturas when I had found out about those boys that followed him home and used his body for their own personal pleasures, RAPED him, before he could control his powers. Percy couldn't even make a bubble before camp started for him, or he could and couldn't control when he used it.

It was before he knew what to do. Now, he was strong enough to take away a life with the blink of his eye.

But now he was a warrior, he knew what to do when he felt uncomfortable, when he felt threatened or frightened by someone else. but I had taken him back to the time where he was only a youngling in mentality, I was so fucking stupid.

 

Apparently I had broken something inside of Percy again, his screams had became louder at night. So loud that it ripped through the entire camp and shattered Windows and silenced the forest for days.

No one has seen another woodland creature around the camp or the perimeter in days, not even the ferocious monsters that attacked the camp almost everyday.

Even the monsters began to cower after a cry like that. Mary had been around the cabin with Grover, bringing over fruits and going grocery shopping with and or for Percy since his feet had started to hurt.

I actually was happy for the two Percy guardian's, they found love in each other by comparing horn sizes.

But aside from those two fawning over each other...

Percy's nightmares had come every night and there were the screams every night.

After so long I had to take some course of action. So, I uh, silenced him in his sleep using some dreams. I swapped out the bad and replaced it with cute things that had him sighing cutely in his sleep.

 

 

 

Percy frowned in his sleep and the hand that had once twitched ever so slightly now began to claw at the sheets.

Speaking of the nightmares...

I rolled over and places a gentle hand onto his cheek and stroked the side of his blush stained face. I padded my thumb over his lips and leaned in for a 'good night's kiss' sucking in his nightmares through his lips and blowing out sweet dreams for his sake.

I pushed my lips up against his and continued to inhale his nightmares until they were completely gone and looped my other hand over his back to pull him closer as he moaned.

"Nrgh" he let out the cute, small sound of frustration and his eyebrows dipped. I bit down softly on his plump pink lips and licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance in which he complied even in sleep.

"Nick..." He whispered in his sleep and I smirked into the kiss, at least he was thinking of me even in an almost comatose state.

"Hmm?" I replied and he said nothing, I didn't expect him to anyways.

I disconnected our lips and let the kiss linger as I pulled away slowly, making him whimper out in need. I gave a soft chuckle at the sound and pushed a lock of dark hair out of his face. Percy pouted as he snuggled into my side in his sleep and sighed at the warmth of my skin and the close contact.

Percy fell into a peaceful dream of kittens and a talking unicorn named glitter shine who let him bake giant brownies for Dragon babies.

I grimaced at the dream and cocked a brow as I saw the giant blue and black mama Dragon licked at the baby reptiles and hugged Percy right after. Thanking Percy for his help and flying to the sunset with him.

The kids were in the bed next to ours... sleeping.

I could see the kids dreams if I closed my eyes and thought of one of them, well more like Keres' nightmares.

Finn dreamed of a boy with golden hair and deep blue eyes that sat with him in the meadow and held his hand, the boy was named Kai O'Connor that I had seen around camp. The meadow was lushes and peaceful and their were deer and rabbits playing, hippocampus floating in mid air. Ali reached out a foul and snatched it from the air, handing it to Finn.

The boy, kai, was the son of oceanus, the titan. He was given to the camp by Poseidon who had found him after the war, cowering in a coral reef and waiting for his father to return.

Kai is to take oceanus's place as the personification of the ocean and is to be cared for with our lives until he is old enough to give a heir. The boy was given a hard time at times but had a bit of spite and a little too much sass.

He was older that Finn by a few years and trained everyday, the boy was the best fighters in his station while Finn had never seen a weapon up close. They picked flowers in the meadow of Finn's dreams and Finn giggled as kai pushed the flower into his small fingers and his cheek. Nine year old kai sat with six year old Finn and watched as the animals played.

It surprised me that Finn would enjoy that considering that he hated contact from everyone aside from Percy and I.

 

Aella dreamed of a sleep over with the girls of the camp that she had seen through the kitchen window yesterday at dinner, which was early because of the biting incident. The girls were braiding their dolls hair and smearing lipstick on their face and Percy was baking them cookies while I slept on the couch. They put make up on my face.

Keres was a different story altogether though. She dreamt of sitting near a black sea and watching me and Percy fight over it, me riding shadows and Percy standing on the water. Blood in the corner of my mouth and a dark shark talking to her about boys liking her and how she was the prettiest in all of the universe.

In her 'dream' she started to cry and scream that the shark was lying. She screamed that she was ugly and no one would ever want her, her fingernails turning into claws and her bright red eyes flashing in warning. Her eyes turning black and back to blood red, the same color as the twins hair.

These were some... strange children, but I loved them all the same. Although I had always feared the day I would have to talk to Finn about boys and reassure Keres that she was my beautiful baby girl no matter who told her other wise.

When they woke up I would have to talk to them, it was only day three of their arrival and no one in camp knew them.

The three never went outside, not since they were left here with Percy and I. Tomorrow would be their first day on the outside and I would have to make an announcement about our family expansion. Finally the kids would get to meet the children they've been dieing to see, well 2-3 anyways...

I looked up from Percy and turned my head to look over at the kids.

Finn and Aella's hair made glowing red halos around their faces as they slept, with lightly blushed cheeks and their mouths forming 'o's. Keres slept the same but with her hair forming a more wing-like shape, she looked like a dark Angel with her pale skin and long, dark lashes.

I watched all of them while they slept, I was no longer tired and they all slept so peacefully.

I rolled back onto my back and looked up to the ceiling, wishing that it was the sky, hands behind my head.

"When the hell do you expect me to tell him?" I whispered up the ceiling.

The ceiling did not reply back.

"Yea, I didn't expect you to." I sighed

I layed back in the silence and waited for dawn which was close, just watching the ceiling. I stayed like that for the remainder of the 'night' watching my family sleep and waiting for at least one of them to rouse from it.  
~~~

I stayed awake until all the others rose from their sleep.

When everyone was awake and the kids were running around the room waiting for me to turn on cartoons, even Percy who pouted and joined along in the kids screaming and merriment, I gave a soft smile as I watched the family I've always longed for.

Waking up Aella rolled out of bed with a smile and pulled poor Finn awake as be cuddled up his little shrimp that he had named Cole. He swatted at Aella until she dragged him off the bed along with her.

I'm proud because he only pouted for forty- five minutes after which was better than before.

Keres just woke up on her own with a scowl and her tangled curls framing her face in morning beauty. beat Aella with Finn's stuffed shrimp until Aella shut up. Aella giggled at her sisters angry beating and Finn whined for his shrimp back.

Keres tossed the thing to the side and Finn caught it. But soon everything went to all tautarus when Aella got quiet and frowned angrily until she saw Keres turn around. She then launched herself at Keres and ripped at her black hair, scratching down her back and pinching at her arms.

I shot up from the bed as quickly as I could, throwing back the cover and crouching down at their side as they rolled across the floor in the tussle.

I reached out my hand to catch the livid girl and pry her from her sisters skin but she had sunken her teeth into Keres' shoulder and Keres gave an ear piercing shriek that left me in fear.

After breaking up the fight is when they became okay. I rubbed some cream on Keres' open wounds though she objected to being hurt.

After hugging it out, more on Aella's part as Keres waved her off, they ran around the room with Finn who had stopped crying...again.

They ran around the room playing tag and jumping over the bed as I watched them and flinched and jumping up almost every time Finn almost fell over the bed coverings. They ran, tiring themselves out and breathing hard as they called time out and collapsed onto the bed.

"Turn on cartoons." Keres demanded with a smile, clawing at het chest to find breath. I rolled my eyes over her with a smirk and shook my head no and layed back down next to Percy. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes.

1...2...3...- Bingo.

"But daddy~" Finn pouted and crossed his arms with a huff in frustration. It was cute the way his blue eyes shined and his red, unkept hair stood at the top of his head. His Mohawk ruffled and fluffy with it's spilled blood coloring.

"Okay, okay." I surrendered and chuckled, Aella had ran up to me and started to pat my chest in order to make me get up faster. I purposely slowed down and rolled around the bed slowly to try and rock myself off.

I was obviously enjoying their moans of impatience and glares.

"Yea, daddy...hurry up." Percy teased from under the covers next to me. I honestly didn't know he had woken up at all.

"When did you wake you?"

"About a while ago, long enough to catch a glance at you in worried father mode." He smiled and scooted towards me and leaned in for a kiss that I complied to.

"We gotta get up soon, don't turn on the t.v." Percy muttered as we broke away from the kiss. "We got a doctor's appointment in an hour or so and we gotta spend the day showing the kids around camp."

Percy patted my thigh and then rolled (struggled is a better term) out of bed and got both feet planters on the floor, for him it was a small victory. The real challenge was walking now.

This was his very first check up and ultra sound since the babies were conceived and he was jittery, a nervous wreck, I was too. We were gonna finally see what was made and the genders.

Percy hobbled off into the bathroom with a hand supporting his back and one on his belly, waddling.

"Aw, but daddy we want toons." Aella whined and threw her hands out and stomped her feet. A tantrum. Aella started to whine louder and harder until her face turned turned completely red and she looked like a tiny strawberry with noodly arms and legs.

Finn started to do the same thing just with the stomping and arm movements and instead demanded that I pick him and the shrimp up. I bent down and picked him up and Aella went silent, wiping away her tears.

Well that was quick. She smiled up at me with still teary eyes and pulled on the hem of my shirt. "Will we get to go outside today, daddy?" She asked, eyes now wide and watery.

She had went from demon to daddies little girl in less than a minute, what I was feeling now, that was pure fear.

"Uh, yeah bambino. You will see the other bambini today after we go and see the baby." I told her, still confused I bit my lip.

Here I am eighteen and dealing with two literal miniature monsters and a son who wants to be a princess. I carried Finn off into the bathroom where Percy was taking a bath and shed his clothes and slipped him in along with the girls.

The tub was quite spacious, it was almost the size of the pool/ indoor aquarium. There were bubbles everywhere and rubber duckies of all colors but across from the bath was a wall that was lined with two cubed showers and towels racks.

The bathroom cabinet was actually a closet since the sink was the size of a normal bathtub or a coin fountain.

The toilet was another story, it was normal but made of metal. There were two toilets on each side of the room. I always wondered why the Poseidon cabin was bigger than the others. All the God damned WATER.

The kids splashed around and played with the bubbles with Percy, not noticing me in the slightest. I slipped off my clothes and turned on the shower that I stepped in. I stood under the hot water, scrubbing my body under the spray and thought about what I was gonna say to Finn later today before I introduced him to kai.

"Finn" I thought "I think it's time I tell you about boys, I know you're not old enough to understand but-" no that's too awkward and formal for my bambino.

I sighed and stepped out of the shower when I heard all the other dry off and leave the bathroom. I grabbed a towel from a hook in the bathroom and wrapped it around my waist as I slink out of the bathroom.

I get dressed after the kids and Percy do and cram them all into the car in seat belts and drive all of us to the hospital.

Keres was wearing a pair of pink flats, a pair of pin stripped black leggings and lime green shorts with a pink tank top and a necklace with a skull at the end.

Finn wearing a pair of brown khaki girl shorts that looked like Keres's, a blue shirt with a dolphin on it, a pair of blue flip flops and a shark tooth necklace.

And lastly Aella who wore a light pink shirt with a pink monster on the front and blue leggings with a pair of pink short like the others. She had on a pair of pink flats as well and a necklace with a unicorn trinket at the end.

I ran my hands through my short bouquet of curls that I called hair and pushes a few strays out of my face as I drove. All the kids sat in the back of my baby (car), her name was medallion.

She was a slick, neon green, seat leon cupra and she was the newest model.

"Daddy! I gotta peepee!" Finn yelled from the backseat and leaned forward in his seat and crossed his legs.

"We're almost there, Il mio mare piangere." (My little crying sea)

Percy looked over to me with a look of confusion.

"What does that mean? Nico what is that you call me? What are you talking about at all half the time?!?!?!?" Percy kept shooting off questions at the speed of light, giving me no time to answer any of them.

"Nico what is it that you barely speak any coherent English at all?! And why do you keep calling me a 'picolo vopayn' ?" And soon he stopped to catch a breath that was much need, with a loud gasp.

 

I glanced over at him trying to keep my eyes on the road and adjusted my hands on the steering wheel. Chuckling at what he said,

 

"La mia piccola volpe è molto divertente." I muttered to myself but Percy picked up on it.

"See you said it again, what does it mean Nico Alonzo aniello di Angelo?" Percy pressed and crossed his arms over his chest with a glare.

"And you'd better answer truthful di Angelo, because if I find out that it is something bad you will be sleeping inside of that Poseidon cabin by your self, for the rest. Of your. LIFE." He hissed and I went quiet.

"I said 'My tiny Fox is very funny', mio piccola volpe. Mio piccola volpe means 'my tiny fox'." Percy smiled.

I spotted the hospital straight ahead and then turned into the lane that led to the parking space, I found one near the entrance and pulled into it.

I got out of the car and rounded to the back to let out the kids who were already trying to get their seat belts off.

Ha, I guess God's don't have all knowing powers or they would've known how to take off their seat belts. But... they were children of Perseus Jackson who was struggling the front seat with his seat belt, taking short breaks and long breaths. (Which he does even without pregnancy)

 

"Daddy help us!" Keres said and pulled on the seat belt with a grunt before getting frustrated and letting claws break through.

"No,no,no,no!!" I chastised "you press the button on the side like this." I reached over her and showed the others how yo get out, the strap gave away at the contact to the button and it shot back to its socket.

Keres slid out of the car and to my side and looped her fingers with mine. After Finn got himself out he smiled in victory and raised his free hand to ask to be held, his other occupied by his shrimp.

Aella grabbed Percy's hand and helped him keep his balance as he waddled, a book bag on one shoulder and his and on his back.

We went up to the receptionist and she instructed us to sign in before the doctor called us. We went up to room 203 after Percy was weighted and had blood drawn.

The nurse was a chubby man with thick rimmed, fashionable glasses and a beard, he was wearing dark blue scrubs with small turtles on them.

The doctor was a young lady with chestnut hair and a nose piercing. She wore purple scrubs and had her hair up in a messy bun.

Percy awed at her the entire time she worked until she began to set up the ultra machine of course.

She rubbed some cool gel between her fingers and onto percy's belly, making him shiver but he was still smiling happily. The girls sat in chairs that lined against the wall near the medical bed and swung their feet as they watched the doctor, Finn still in my arms.

Th doctor grabbed the wand and moved it over percy's belly.

"Yep, you have two healthy fourteen week old babies. Would you like to know the genders?"

"Two BABIES as in more than one, as in not pleural!?!?" I smiled as I tried not to shout in the small room and alert and or startle any of my kids or even my husband into accidentally using their magic.

"Yes Mr. Di Angelo, two healthy babies. Now, would you two like to know the genders or do we have to wait and see if any one goes into shock, most likely mister di Angelo."

I looked down at Percy smiling like an idiot, we were having twins, two gorgeous babies!

Percy wiped some tears from his eyes, and sobbed out a yes.

"Baby A and B are both two healthy baby boys and seem to be doing fine." She smiled and looked between us, she instructed the nurse to go and get us three copies of the ultra sound as we had asked and then left behind the nurse after handing Percy a paper towel to clean off with.

I grabbed Percy and engulfed him in a tender hug and a passionate kiss. We were pregnant, we were having not one miracle but two to add to the three that we'd already had.

When the nurse came back with our ultrasound pictures we gathered the kids back up and to the car, driving off to camp.

We made to camp and showed all the other the twins and were congratulated by almost everyone at camp, all except ourselves of course.

I set Finn down and let go of Keres' hand, Percy did the same to Aella. We were now outside of the training area for the younger children who were sparring with their wooden weapons, well all except for Kai.

Kai stood with the kids in his age group in a circle holding up their real weapons and laughed as they watched over the younger children and helped them learn. The moment that Finn was let go he was barreling up to Kai to hug him and attached himself to Kai's neck which caught Kai off guard and had both of them tumbling backwards.

Kai broke Finn's fall to the ground and chuckled at how Finn buried his face in Kai's neck during the hug. Kai placed his hands on Finn hip and tried to pry him off but Finn wasn't having it. I glared over to the boy and watch this blonde haired boy with a set of baby blue horns and eyes literally sweep my little boy off his feet.

The boys clothes were ripped and covered in blood from sparring and his blonde haired bangs were whisked to the side by the wind. Kai dropped his sword to the ground in the fall and did not hurt either of them which was good.

The grandson of haydes and Poseidon and the son of the sea. It was a match made in heaven, but it made me feel like hell.

I already didn't like this boy...


	16. Finn and Kai, love and lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy theoriginalB thank you for being a fateful reader. ;-;

Finn's pov

The moment my daddy set me down on the soft grass I shot off towards Kai at my fastest. The grass was soft and it tickled my toes as I ran towards him. My short shorts were easy to move in, unlike all the long, knee length shorts that the boys wore. 

When I raced up to Kai I lunged at him and clutched on to his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist as we fell backwards. Luckily my legs didn't go all the way around since I couldn't get a grip because we both fell backwards.

If my feet had gone all the way around like I wanted them to Kai would be hurt. It would be all my fault that Kai got hurt.

I buried my face in his neck like I did daddies and I felt safe. It was a warm place, a safe place for me.

Kai pushed his hands down on my hip and I felt something in my tummy feel different. It was warm and fluttery. Kai laughed as I held on tighter to his neck and buried my face deeper into it. 

 

Kai didn't seem opposed to me hugging him and soon he stopped squirming around beneath me like a worm and just layed still. He rubbed his head against mine and wrapped his arms around my waist in a tight hug.

These hugs were nothing like daddies.

I had never seen another boy up close before aside from mommy and daddy. They were so cute, I just wanted to keep them all in my suitcase pouch with Cole, my shrimpy.

"Are you ready to get off now?" I heard a voice come from somewhere around me and I squeezed on tighter to Kai's neck. Who was that? 

The sound had come from under me, I blinked and pulled away to get a good look at Kai's face.

"W-was that you?" I said really low, I was afraid that if I spoke any louder I would scare my Kia away and he would never come back.

"Yea it was me" Kai said, making a funny face. He looked kind surprised but at the same time he looked a little happy and sad. I pulled away from him as slow as I could. I loved the way his cheeks turned pink when I asked him. 

"Sorry." 

"It's okay, next time you've gotta be careful though. You could've gotten hurt by my sword." Kai crossed his arms over his chest like daddy did when him and mama saw that Aella had broke one of mama's toys.

Since I was on top of him it came out as a hug though.

"Okay, I'll be careful." I pouted and looked down the the grass beside his head. Was he upset with me like mama had been at daddy when had yelled?

 

I let go of Kai's neck and rolled off of his chest. I didn't like being off of him, it was cold and a little lonely now that I had let go. Kai stood up and brushed the dust off of his bum and shirt. His blonde hair had some dirt in it that he shook out, and his ripped jeans had some blood on them and a worm was falling out of his pocket.

I giggled as he took the worm out of his pocket and set it down on the ground. I wondered how he got the worm when it had not rained...

Kai's shirt was ripped in the front and around the collar and covered in some blood just like his pants were. The big kids kinda scared me when they looked like this, a lot of the boys looked like this with blood in their clothes and cuts on their skin. 

Doesn't that hurt?

"What happen there?" I pointed out the blotch of blood splattered across Kai's shirt. He looked down at his shirt and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, the older kids are a little rougher." He said and out stretched his hand for me to grab onto. He was helping me up.

I stood up on my feet when he pulled me up with his strong arms and held onto my hand.

Why was he so much bigger than me? Kai had bigger arms and longer legs and he was old enough to carry around a real sword like the grown ups. 

I wanted a real sword like the grown ups had, I wanted to be a fighter like Kai with longer legs and bigger arms and I wanted to have friends like Kai did.

 

He got to play with his friends all the time, but he didn't have a mommy or daddy to tell him it was time for supper and when it was time for bed. A lot of people didn't have mommies and daddies here, mama told me.

The sword in Kai's hand was short but sharp and it looked so scary but then again a lot of this looked spooky when you were this small. 

I looked up to Kai's sword with wide eyes and reached out to touch it after he had picked it up from the ground next to him. I had knocked it out of his hand when I had ran into him for a hug.

Kai's sword was really pretty, just like him. Kai's sword was made of bright blue metal that was just as bright as his eyes and had rain drops painted into the sides. The handle was green with a symbol imprinted in the side like mama's. ¥

I reached out my hand to touch the sharp tip of the sword, barely even letting my fingers brush against it when it was jerked away from me. I jumped back at the fast movement.

"Don't touch that!" Kai shouted at me and I let out a small whimper, was he angry with me? Kai's hands tightened around the sword and he slid it into the side pouch that he carried around. I never knew the names of those things but everyone had one at camp, daddy, mama, uncle Grover, aunty Anna, uncle Liam, Kai.

Everyone at camp had a pouch that was different from the others and a sword too. Even the wooden swords had their own original design.

Kai's pouch was small and blue with the '¥' symbol on the side. His pouch had small nemo fishies on the sides and had orange in the inside of it.

"Where are your parents?" Kai sighed out grumpily, he crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his eyebrows just like daddy did when he was upset.

Yep, he was mad with me.

"My daddy said that I could come and talk to you and my mommy is with the babies." I said and used the tips of my pointed nails to poke holes in the hem of my shirt, not wanting to look at Kai's dark blue eyes. 

Kai was nine and I was six and he would always be older than me and he would always know best because he will always be a hero and always be super smart. 

It was like Kai would always be super cool water and I would always be a lame, dumb fish. Kai placed a hand on my shoulder before grabbing the hand that I was using to make holes. It was my only free hand because Cole had been with me the whole time and he had seen me hug Kai. Cole knew that I liked Kai sorta and he knew that I had some dreams about him ever since I saw him outside mama's window.

I looked back up at him in surprise.

"Okay," he huffed with a smile. "You can stay with me, but no more touching swords." He bossed. Usually I didn't like bossy people but I knew Kai was doing it so I wouldn't get hurt.

Kai is my favorite even though we had just met, I smiled back at him and held Cole closer to my chest.

 

Kai had walked me around camp with him, I had watched as he talked to all of his friends that I didn't know and how he talked to the girls that were touching him and giggling at him.

But Kai hadn't said anything funny, I don't understand. 

The girls were much older than me, I think they were a year or two older than Kai too. Some of the girls were ten and eleven and Kai was only nine, I was only six, I couldn't do much if they tried to take away my Kia.

I clung onto Kai as he talked to the girls who glared at me and even asked him to hold me when one of them tried to snatch away Cole.

Kai let me get on his back and he carried me around camp for the rest of the time. He showed me to the the Hermes cabin and to the lake and to the Ares cabin where there were huge guys wrestling without clothes on. 

I made a face at the boys and Kai carried me away when I told him I didn't like what they were doing. He shushed me as I started to shake from fear and told me he would never let anything happen to me. I was afraid of that, was that what grown ups did when they didn't have kids around??? 

I hope not.

At some point we were walking through the woods and towards the mouth of a really big rocky place that Kai called a 'cave'. Kai walked us both inside and went into the darker parts of the cave. He came back with a pack of some sticks, a sleeping bag, a book, a blanket and a bag of chips.

"What's all this for?" I asked as he took a stick out and rubbed it against something to make a spark of light that got bigger.

"Wait, I'm making a fire." He said, putting me on hold.

"What's a fire?" I asked and with that being said Kai looked at me like a had grown a second head.

"Well, it's hot and its made up of some gas and stuff." He shrugged and slid the sleeping bag over towards me. "I can't believe you don't know what fire is."

"Well, I don't know a lot of things." I pouted.

 

I didn't know where babies came from, I didn't know how big the world was, I didn't know how many stars were in the sky but I knew that Kai would help me figure out all these things.

Kai asked me why my hair was red, everyone asked why my hair was red, I couldn't answer. It looked like the blood from Kai's shirt but now Kai's blood from his shirt had turned brown, I hoped my hair never did.

"Get in." Kai pointed to the bag and I slid inside. I made room for Cole in front of me and squeezed him as he told me he was scared.

Kai grabbed the blanket and the chips and slid into the bag next to me, facing me. It was warm while I was this close to Kai. I moved my head to his chest just like I did daddy's, but this was all so different.

It felt different with daddy, I just don't know why. All I know is that I get fuzzy in my tummy and jumpy around Kia and my chest starts to hurt a little. Maybe I'm dieing when I see Kia and-

Maybe I'm... pregnant like mommy.

Mommy said it felt fuzzy in his tummy with the babies and that they make his chest hurt too, maybe I was having a baby too!

I gasped, what would mommy and daddy think? I had to tell mommy and daddy! I looked over to Kai who was laying next to me in the bag and I felt tears in my eyes.

Kai wasn't looking at me, he was plucking chips into his mouth and reading the book that he had grabbed. The book said something about 'grim' and 'fairytales', what ever those were, and had a picture on the front.

The book looked old and dusty and falling apart, piece by piece.

"Kai," I whispered. "Am I pregnant?" I asked him, Kai's eyes got really wide and his cheeks got all pink again. Kai closed the book he was reading and turned his head to look at me. 

Kai was laying on his stomach and I was laying on my back, looking up at the cave ceiling. There were bats in here. 

"Uh, I don't know Finn. I don't know how making babies works but my daddy told me that it happens when you love someone." He looked at the wall of the cave, past me, I knew he was trying to remember his daddy that he had lost. 

"He said something about them laying down together and touching a lot and saying that the love each other, he said that they touch horns and they lay together all night." Kai finished and finally looked over at my face.

"Well, I really like you Kai and we're laying together. Am I gonna have a baby?" I cried and wiped at the tears that started to run down my face.

"If you want to we can." He said, "do you?"

I nodded my head.

"yes, I want a baby like daddy and mommy have one and I want a baby too." Kai reached out and touches my arm.

"Well if we're gonna have one I have to touch you and you have to touch my horns. 

I glanced up at his curvy blue horns that looked like a goats, they were big and the tip were sharp. I grabbed the end of one and ran my fingers over the sharp part.

"Like this?" I asked and sat up and so did he. Kai gasped and his eyes went wide. 

"Yea, I think it's working. I can feel it, it feels weird." He let out a shaky breath and put a hand on my shoulder. There was this weird thing in his lap.

"What that?" I asked and nodded down to his pants. He looked down to where I nodded and I let go of the horn quickly. 

"Uh, I don't really know about that either. That's never happened before." His face twisted. "I think that was the funny feeling I got?"

I wanted to touch it and see if it would move but I didn't. I was afraid I had broken Kai.

"Come here." I slid closest to Kai even though we were close enough as it was. Kai slid his hand to my butt and squeezed it which made my cheeks feel hott and my tummy felt funny again.

"Okay, were done. You can have your baby now." He smiles at me and let go of my butt. 

"Ew." I said as I smiled a big smile and leaned in and place kiss upon his cheek that left both of us giggling and pink in the face.

Soon that thing in Kai's pants went away. We were sitting out in the woods for almost forever until we heard my daddy come stomping into the cave with uncle Grover right behind him.

 

I waved. "Hi daddy, hi uncle Grover!" I smiled and waved really fast but Daddy and uncle Grover didn't look to happy though. I looked down at the bag of chips that Kai and I had eaten together and then back up at daddy.

Was he mad that Cole and I had eaten snacks before dinner? Why were uncle Grover and dads here, was it time to go home already?

The sky outside was really dark and all the animals had probably gone home to their mommies and daddies too.

My daddy picked me up and handed me to uncle Grover who sighed when he saw me. Uncle Grover rubbed his hands over my head with a small smile and I frowned as he had left out Cole. He petted Cole's head too when I had lift Cole into the air and waved him in his face.

Daddy grabbed Kai by the back of his shirt and dragged him along with us. 

When we got back to camp daddy yelled at Kai for taking me out into the woods and not bringing me back, I cried as I heard him saying mean things to Kai but Kai's face didn't change. 

'Why wasn't he crying like I was? Why is he so brave?' I asked my self as I watched him get scolded. Was everyone this mean to him?

"STOP BEING SUCH A MEANIE TO KAI, DADDY!!" I shouted, wiping away my tears. 

I pulled away from uncle Grover's arms and jumped down from his lap. They both turned to me with suprised looks and I marched over to Kai and hugged him. I knew I had just met Kai today but I also knew that I really liked Kai and that he wasn't as stupid as daddy had said he was. Kai was smart.

"Kai is really smart and I like him and you're a stupid daddy for being so mean and stupid." I cried and let out a sob. I placed my head upon Kai's shoulder and he hugged me back. 

"You're not stupid Kai, daddy is stupid and mean and he doesn't mean to be mean." I told Kai as I squeezed him. 

I reached up and put a hand on Kai's horn again, it made him gasp again and before I knew it my daddy was holding me and Grover was wrapping a jacket around Kai's waist. 

That thing had come back, the one in Kai's pants and apparently I wasn't suppose to see it. 

"Daddy, is that suppose to always happen when I touch his horns this is the second time it did that." I asked from his shoulder. This didn't feel right, he wasn't Kai...

 

My daddy never answered, he just gave me back to uncle Grover and took Kai with him. Kai followed behind daddy with his head down and his hands behind his back. Daddy looked angry.

-

After daddy had left with Kai uncle Grover had taken me home and sat me down at the kitchen table with mama. Keres and Aella were already sleeping in bed and I had been late for dinner. Mama littered my body with a whole millions of kisses when he had saw me and with uncle Grover. 

He had taken me to the bathroom and gave me a bath before slipping on my superman nightgown and taking me back down to the kitchen to eat. 

They had steak, potatoes and string beans for dinner, daddy didn't eat because he spent the day looking for me and Kai.

My mama had asked about what me and Kai were doing in the woods which seemed odd because I told her we were just playing in the cave over a zillion times. But he kept asking. 

Uncle Grover told her about the horns thing and had me explain what I meant by 'playing' in the cave. I told them a boy the thing in Kai's pants and about the sleeping bag. 

I didn't tell them why me and Kai were touching though...

"Horns are a very serious thing, Finn. It's only for mates to touch, you can't touch them as you wish. It's like, if some one touched your butt." His face scrunched up with the grossness and so did mine.

I didn't want anyone to touch my butt. 

But Kai had...

 

I wonder if I should tell them about me and Kai's baby we made. I took in another spoon full of my potatoes and thought before I blurted it out.

"Me and Kai really like each other and I'm gonna have a baby with him." I smiled and ate some of my steak. "I didn't know how to but Kai showed me and told me that only people who love each other can have babies."

My mama covered his mouth with his hand and looked over at uncle Grover. Why was mama so sad?

"Mama, are you mad at me?" I asked and mama shook his head 'no'. 

I looked down under the table and reached down to lift up my shirt and touch my belly button. 

"Me and Kai have to be mates because he touched my butt and I touched his horns and we're having a baby." After that everyone was quiet. 

Daddy came home and he brought along Kai too. I jumped up from my seat and ran over to Kai and jumped into his arms. 

"Kai!" I squealed like a pig and clung on to him.

Daddy said that since we were now mated that Kai would have to stay close to me meaning he might move in with us!! It was so cool.

Kai got to stay with us and mama made him and daddy some dinner. I finished my food and sat next to Kai smiling until him and daddy finished eating dinner, but Kai looked kinda sad even when he smiled back. 

Kai took a bath after dinner and he used my body soap that smelled like mangos when it was squirted out of the bottle. Kai wore an old shirt of mama's that was small enough for him to wear but it looked kinda like my dress. It was an avengers shirt that was blue. 

After daddy showered he and mama went back to the kitchen to talk with uncle Grover about Kai. I knew we were in trouble kind of. Mama layed both me and Kai down for bed and gave us both kisses. Kai didn't want one though.

That night Kai slept on the floor and I slept on the edge of the bed holding his hand. 

I never wanted Kai to leave...


	17. Nico and that boy... (nico)

'This boy...' I thought as I sat down in a plush beige chair behind the desk in Chiron's office.

This nine year old boy, three years older than my little Rainier Finnian di Angelo, was standing here before me in one of Grover's old jackets.

This boy with an erection that had let my baby boy mate with him, this boy with these bright blue eyes and golden locks, this boy who looks nothing like my son with his scarlet red hair and his baby blue orbs as eyes. This boy...

I don't think Finn understands the seriousness in this situation and apparently neither does Kai. I sighed in frustration. Why couldn't life just be simple?

I'm already new to this whole parenting thing, now I had to deal with a homosexual son who's mated to the literal ocean and will probably come into his powers earlier than expected.

I brought my hands up to my temples and rubbed small circles into the sides of my head, applying slight pressure. Why me?

"Is Finn in trouble?" Kai asked and I looked down at him. Kai was standing on the other side of the desk Kai moved his hand down the front of the desk slowly, drawing shapes in the dust of the old piece of wood.

"Now why would it be Finn that was in trouble?" I purred out sarcastically, menacing, I admit. "It was you who talked him into it and you who decided to take him into that cave, so why should it not be you who takes the blame?" I asked

Kai looked down at his hand that had taken up his attention all of a sudden. "Well, Finn said that he wanted a baby and I didn't want him to be sad so I gave him one." Kai shrugged his shoulders and kept drawing the little army of his, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

My eyes widened at the words that had come tumbling out of his mouth, what had he done?

"What have you done to Finn?" I questioned quietly, for the most part it was for myself.

"You didn't hear me, he wanted a baby and I gave him one." He looked up at me. Why this little shit. I knew I was glaring now, this kid always had me glaring. I wasn't all too fond of this kid.

 

It was hell to review my life at this point.

 

I am an eighteen year old with a boy friend, a set of twin sons on the way, three kids in which my son is gay, my oldest daughter is a psycho path and my gay sons twin sister is mentally unstable.

My son wears dresses and girl clothing in general and is too sensitive to bare, he's in love with a boy three years older than him at the age six, he's mated with said boy at the age six. My boyfriend is now hormonal, pregnant, hyperactive and violent, I haven't told him what I've needed to, he's gonna leave me soon because of it and I may even lose our kids.

I need to go and look at a house tomorrow for our rapidly growing family, Percy and I have only been together for two months now, and now I have to lug around said idiot boy who has mated my oldest son and got a boner from horn touching. *sigh*

I AM ONLY JUST 18 GODS, GIVE ME MORE TIME!!!

I ran my hands through my curly, shaggy hair and let out a loud sigh, running my hands over my face.

"It's okay Nick, you can deal- you're cool- so cool! You DO NOT NEED TO SEND THIS CHILD STRAIGHT INTO THE DARKEST, DEEPEST PIT IN TAUTARUS!!" I prompt myself, trying to stay calm but clearly getting too worked up. Kai took a few steps back as he looked up at me, what the fuck was his problem?

Why would he back away from me when there's nothing- oh, oh!! Oh yeah, the shadows that were now emitting themselves from every pore in my body.

I rolled my shoulder blades to ease away the dark mist. He probably saw a few spirits but he'll live- for now.

Kai stood there for the rest if the time we were in the office, he played with the hem of the jacket around his waist and gasped as his hand brushed over his problem. I could see the tiny bulge on the outside of the jacket.

OH GODS, another hormonal teenager?! I was barely out of that stage myself!!

I heard heavy hoof steps from down the hall, hitting the ground roughly with each step and making the wooden cabin floors creek. This wasn't the only cabin that was traditional but Chiron took traditional to the max.

There was a fire place, everything was made of wood, his chair had antlers on it...

And how the hell is he managing to Gallup up those stairs with out slipping?!?

 

The door opened and closed behind the cenetaur. He was carrying a stack of papers in his arms, it was for the camp children who hadn't met their god parent. He hummed cheerfully as he looked down at the document that had been flipped open.

"Hello, Mr... Di Angelo?" He squeaked looking up at me with wide pale blue eyes. His chocolate brown hair in a messy pony tail to hold it back, along with his tail.

"What brings you to camp half blood, di Angelo." He raises a bushy brow. His tail flickered in its band.

"Signore pietà." (Lord, have mercy) I groaned out and looked up to the sky, this was gonna be some tough explaining. "Well, I need some help." I admitted.

Chiron nodded and walked around the beige sitting chairs on the outside of his desk and to sit in the larger beige seat behind it. "Take a seat, Mr. Di Angelo." He gestured and gave a curt nod, signaling for me to take a seat in one of the chairs.

I nodded and motioned for Kia to sit down, be was old enough to understand, the boy was almost a teenager. We both sat in either chair and looked down at our hands, this was gonna be sticky. Chiron gave us a few unsure glances and a weiry smile.

"Well, let's begin, shall we?" He sat the stack of documents down on his desk and sat back in the chair.

The chair looked more like a may read with curled edges because it was so massive. It was a biege chaise lounge chair, which resembled a couch.

I explained everything. I explained percy's pregnancy, the visits from our fathers, the kids, the twins, Kai, Finn's dreams, the moving, the mating, the bite, everything...

After I was done all Chiron could do was sit back in his seat with hands linked behind his head and his eyes clenched shut. Yes, this was a lot to take in. Even I myself need some time to think this through.

I expected a scolding and for this to be one of the confessions I'll give during this week's mass. Signore pietà.

 

Could this man be anymore difficult? Chiron did not open his eyes, so I continued on.

"Okay, yes, I snuck into camp without permission or registration and I haven't been to my own cabin and yes, I have done things in my past that I shouldn't have but can't we be past this, Chiron?" I crossed my legs and placed my own folded hands across my lap. Kai sat next to me with his head layed back and his eyes drooping, his head was slowly dozing off but his body jerked in an effort to stay awake.

Kai looked up at me and mumbled a sleepy "can I go to sleep now?" And yawned. I only gave a shrug in reply because hell if I knew, it was the whole reason I brought him along with me to Chiron's office. I wanted to know what I was gonna do next with the little shit.

"So what, do I take him back to his cabin, do I keep him with me, do I let you have him, what do I do?" I asked Chiron with a sigh.

Chiron was watching Kai fight the sleep that he so very much needed. The boy had had a long day of training and work and with the new arousal that was set off by Finn he was bound to be exhausted from not being able to orgasm.

I felt a sense of pity for myself, I was gonna have to teach him how to... release the next time this happened because I bet my ass that Percy sure as hell was not gonna go into the dirty details of it with a tween - or anyone for that matter.

 

Chiron sighed and sat leaned forward in his seat, rubbing his temples. He briefly shot a glance up at me before letting out a few more sighs and rubbing his temples faster before he spoke.

What the fuck was this suppose to mean!?! I sent a glare at him.

"Well, it seems that now you will be having a new house mate, Mr. Di Angelo." Chiron shuffled around with the stack of documents on his desk before looking down ans pulling out a drawer and running his fingers through thick tan folders that were marked alphabetically. He muttered to himself as he looked through them, his brows furrowing slightly.

He pulled out a document folder with the name Kai on the front that had a picture of him glued to the outside. The folder was stamped over with a big red marker that said 'oceanus; titan' and a picture of the great oceanus next to Kai.

Oceanus and Kai looked almost identical except for the face that oceanus had pure white hair and Kai's hair was the color of melted gold. Kai had his bright blue eyes and his large blue horns, Kai's horns were still small though since Kia was young. Kai had oceanus' large, rounded eyes, his pale skin and his cupid bow lips. Kai's hair held a single strip of white in his bangs and his eyelashes were long and hazel colored.

"Well, I would say you should start reading more about this boy and soon. You may not take the documents but you may read them." Chiron pushed the folder across the desk to me and I grabbed it and cracked it open.

"I am sorry to say that the two can not be separated after mating, it would hurt them both if the other were to not be around. It would change them emotionally and mentally and it would cause them both physical pain even though the mental scarring would be the worst of it." He informed me as I scanned over the papers, looking for important things.

Kai was prone to insomnia, he often could not control his powers (great -_-), he has frequent nightmares, and his middle name is Jacob. ;-;

Kaiden Jacob Rodgers.

He was nine years old and would now be attending the fifth grade, well, Finn was gonna be in the third. Kai was born December 12th 2010.

Today was August 14th 2020, his birthday was soon. Finn was born January 2nd 2014, his birthday was coming as well.

Kai's favorite snacks were poptarts and neutella. His favorite foods were bacon cheese burgers and pizza and his favorite movie was a tie between paraNorman and Coraline, he liked swords, his favorite color was moss green, and his mother was ironically killed by drowning.

I raised a brow at all this new information but pulled a pen and sticky note from Chiron's desk to copy it down none the less. I slipped the note into my pocket before standing from the chair and and grabbing a hold of Kai's hand. I pulled Kai up from the chair and I didn't even look back at Chiron before I walked through the door and closed it behind us.

Well, he was no help.

Kai squeezed my hand as he walked down the stairs of the cabin and out if the front door into the night. The sky was a dark blue and filled to the brim with stars, I gave a wave up to the sky as I saw one of the stars shoot past another near the moon.

Me and Kai walked across the fields to the Poseidon cabin, it was made of stone like all the others but with a symbol of water at the top.

The Poseidon cabin was far from the Hades but I'm not complaining because I don't live there anyways.

"You will be staying with us now, kid. Be happy you can still see my son." I grumbled towards him, and yes I am still pissy about the whole 'nine year old boy mating with my six year old son' Thing.

As we walked back to the Poseidon cabin the crickets chirped just a little bit louder and the bugs glew a bit brighter. A few stray lightning bugs flew around us and landed in the dry, summer grass. It was starting to get cooler outside because of fall coming just around the corner but they were still out and about.

 

Now that camp was almost over Chiron was trying to get people to adopt the children around camp without mortal guardians. I bet he was ecstatic to see me taking Kai off his hands. With me and Percy he knew the heir to oceanus would be safe from harm and that he would be well taken care of and smothered by Percy.

"Can we eat and sleep when we get there? I'm hungry and tired." Kai stated and walked forward, more like dragged.

I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me with his eyes drooping like that.

When we arrived inside of the warm, blue, brightly lit cabin we were greeted with an excited Finn who was jumping up on the tips of his toes to hug Kai and I. Finn went on babbling about random things and pulling on Kai's arm to lead him to the table.

I planted a chaste kiss on percy's cheek as I saw him already making plates for me and Kai. Finn was still eating, half of his plate untouched so he ate dinner with me and Kai and afterwards sat and waited for Kia to finish so he could sleep next to him.

Percy bathed Kai in the bathroom, discarding his blood and mud stained, ripped clothes and threw them in the waste ben. He sat Kai down in the bath of warm water and scrubbed him clean using his vanilla scented scrub.

 

He slipped one of my shirts over the boys head and sent him off to sleep with Finn. Kai layed on the floor in a bright blue nest of comforters and held onto Finn's hand as they both slept.

I hopped in the shower and slipped on some pj's.

Percy led me out into the kitchen. Grover was still sitting out in the chair he was in when me and Kai ate dinner.

He immediately started talking when he saw me enter the room behind Percy.

"So, what are we gonna do about the ...water situation." Grover said, looking between me and Percy. I knew he didn't really like me all that much. He always got cautious of me around Percy, it must be because of my history with the goat.

"We have to keep him, so Percy put on your mama pants and get to mothering." I said and slapped Percy on the ass.

 

Percy sighed and shook his head disapprovingly as he wrapped up the left over dinner and packed away the rest. Percy turned to the counter top of the and placed the grapes on the surface. it into containers.

I knew he loved it when I smacked his ass, it was the perkiest little thing I had ever seen. I liked to call his ass 'my little sea drop' it was like a huge drop of water attached to his back, I loved the way it jiggled and swayed.

Percy slid a plastic baggy of grapes from the drawer of our stainless steal, double door, whirlpool refiderator. Luckily the home we were buying had a kitchen a hundred times better than this one.

I moved forward ever so slightly and wrapped my arms around Percy's waist as he stood in front of the island plucking grapes into his mouth.

"Nico, why are you cuddling me?" He said as he plopped another grape into his mouth, the green fruit leaving behind a clear liquid that dribbled down the side of his lip.

"Are you trying to take away my grapes?" He pouted and gave a smile before turning his head to meet me in a kiss.

"No, my silly piccola volpe. I just wanted to hug you." I place a ginger kiss on the top of his head and leaned down towards the bag of grapes making the "ahhh" sound before he plopped a grape into my mouth as well.

The fruit was sweet and ripe just like my piccola volpe. They were seedless though.

Percy moaned at every grape that he ate.

"Grapes are my favorite!" He squealed and picked them up cradling them in his arms. I hummed in agreement and turned to shut the refrigerator door.

Percy was headed off to bed and I followed him. When we got to the room he sat the grapes on the night stand and looked over to the kids who were all asleep.

Aella dreaming of sand castles, Keres dreaming of running lions and Kai and Finn dreaming of each other. Percy slipped off his clothes that he was wearing and dug around in the night stand for a white and silky white night gown, strange because Percy almost never wore night gowns to sleep. Percy always wore one of my shirts or just his boxers or the jacket.

I walked across the room to the may read to get put of the doorway and slid in under the covers before mentioning for Percy to join me. Percy got into bed next to me, slowly.

He crawled up to me and place his mouth over my ear. "Goodnight daddy." He whispered- more like purred into my ear and placed a kiss on my cheek which altogether made me as hard as rock.

But I couldn't fuck him into an oblivion with the kids in here.

"Y-you are in s-so much t-t-trouble when I g-get to you piccola volpe!" I sputtered out as a shiver ran through my body and I felt my stomach tighten.

Percy smirked before rolling over and pressing his ass up against my side while I layed on my back. He was so dead. Percy grabbed his bag of grapes from the bed side table and kept eating away at them as he dozed off and fell asleep. I flickered off the lamp from my side of the bed and climbed back out of bed and rounded it to try grab the bag from Percys hands.

Step one, Lord have mercy...

 

After Percy had carried the grapes to bed with him and fell asleep with them tucked safely in his arms which I had to wrestle them out of. I stood from the bed and walk them down the dark hall and into the kitchen and slid them into the fruit drawer.

It felt good with no lights on, so natural to be in the dark, in the shadows...

 

I walked back to bed and fell to sleep. I dreamed a dream that I had never dreamed before, it started out with the sun out and ended up with Percy flooding an entire city.

Let's just say I need to stay in his good graces, yeah?


	18. mocving dead weight

Percy's pov

Hands flew to my stomach, greedily feeling around for any movement or any kinds of signs of life beyond a fuzzy grey picture that sat in the baby book me and Nick were developing.

Nico had started to take pictures of the children and make individual books for each of them and then a family book for us all.

"Are you sure you're okay, Percy? Do you need anything? Are the babies okay?" Nico fretted.

He had been like this for hours now every since I said I had felt the slight movement from within me.

I rolled my eyes and Nico's sweatshirt down over my belly. "Yes, I am fine!" I spat at him and bit back the urge to shoo him away. I feel bad now that I heard myself say that but I just needed for him to know that I could do things without him having a heart attack over it. I pressed down a little harder on my belly and and slid my finger tips over my swollen bump.

I looked about nine months pregnant at the tender age of five months. This didn't seem to be right either. I brushed it off as I bent down to pick up a pair of pants that slid to the floor.

Okay, so I may have hit Nico in the face while he was sitting on the bed watching me struggle. But it was honestly only a slap, it'll do nothing but at worst leave a black eye or a missing tooth...

I knew I could've asked him but instead I waddled all the way around the bed to get a hit in, I blame it on the hormones I tell you; those things are evil.

I blame Nico for getting me pregnant and having me sit here getting fat and waddling. I couldn't see my feet, my back hurt and yes, at first the baby weight was cute but now it was down right painful.

This sucked...

"You could've just asked, God." He groaned and roll ed over the side of the bed only to land on the floor and roll under the bed back to my side. He had the pair of pants tho.

"Now why would I ask our father's to do anything when I've got you?" I purred sarcastically and and smiled. yes, I was gonna be a bitch about this, it is his fault for doing this to me.

Nico raised his arm and handed me the pair of sweats. I nodded and sat them down beside me.

 

"Well you don't have to be sassy, princess." He rolled onto his stomach and crossed his arms under his head, he was so lazy.

Nico blew out a black, sparkling mist that looked to be glitter and watched as it swirled through the air making little designs that weren't too fancy.

I smirked and blew out a few bubbles that caught his attention and he lazily glanced up at me with dark eyes. I waved a few bubbled down to him and he waved a mist up to me, they met in the middle and the black, misted design froze inside of the bubble.

The bub me floated around the room and I snatched it from the air and placed it on the very edge of my finger tips. It reminded me of out children, dark water.

Now that we had added Kai into the bunch I didn't know what to do. We were his guardians for life now, unless another family that stayed practically next door took him in.

I mean 4- 5, 6, maybe 7 kids!?

That's a lot!

Okay so, Keres, Aella, Finn, Kai, baby 1, baby 2. (baby 3?) I knew there had to be more, maybe even four babies but I'm sure I'd be bigger than this.

It could happen though and when it did I would happily strangle Nico in his sleep using the thong he wanted to see me in. The kinky bastard. I hated his tan skin that was so fucking beautiful, I hate his fucking gorgeous curls and his dark eyes and his sharp facial features and his fucking sexy as all hell accent and the way he rolls his tongue and the kisses he places between my thighs and his fuck-

Wait- where was I going? Oh, yeah Nico.

"Nico... I hate you." Drawled and clicked my tongue. His eyes went wide as he looked up at me and raised a brow.

"And why would that be, mio amore?" He asked.

"Because you are stupid." And here I go with my pouting again, you know I remind myself of Finn quite a lot.

"And how and I stupid, mio amore?"

"Because... You are mean." I stated simply and Nico chuckled and propped himself up on his elbows. I don't have a real reason to say these things to Nick, I guess I just wanted to talk and probably hear the sound of my own voice.

"Okay, I surrender, I'm a Meanie." Nico says tries to push himself up. "Now put on your pants, mio bambino. We have to be moved in by today so let's go pay this man and get this packed."

"But we gotta be back before 6:00, my appointment!" I whined, I'm a bit of a bitch. I threw my hands up over my head and collapsed onto the soft sheets and blanket of the bed. And overly dramatic bitch.

"I know, now get up." He patted my thigh firmly.

I reached out my arms and made grabby hands.

"Help me, nic!" I whined and then smiled. I probably looked like a turtle, which Nico made known when he voiced it. Note to self, he is not going to be fucking me anytime soon.

I slipped the sweats on over my now chubby thighs and placed a hand over my belly which was clothed in Nico's jumper. Nico and I walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen where the kids were. When we made it there we were greeted by the sight of Finn seated on Kai's lap and Keres braiding Kai's hair while Aella stole food from Keres' plate.

"And what I going on here?" I asked slowly, Nico was already across the room prying Finn off of Kai's lap and scolding Kai for it. I know he'd warm up to him soon.

 

"Get off of my son, kid!" Nico barked, but clearly as everyone could see, Finn was the one smothering him.

I raised a brow and walked over to the island to make myself a plate of the breakfast that I had made before I got dressed.

If watched the little display of dominance going on between Kai and Nico over a very confused Finn. If I had let Nick cook breakfast he'd probably make it so that only Kia ate.

This time everyone ate bacon and eggs and pancakes and Finn did too when he found out that I would not be making him anything different from the others every morning. Luckily he saw Kai munching on the bacon and decided to eat the same thing, he liked it.

 

I pulled out a strip of bacon from the plate my plate in the microwave and placed it in my mouth. I took a crunchy bite out o it and smiled at the fact that I could now keep it down. You know what would taste good with this?

Oh my God- some chocolate syrup and honey barbecue sauce!! I smiled and turned to throw open the fridge and get the condiments. I slathered them over my bacon and some of my legs but only put honey on my pancakes. I happily munched along on the fluffy, golden pancakes and the crispy brown bacon as I pushed my eggs along the edge of my plate.

Kai growled at Nico and grabbed a hold of Finn's hand from where Finn sat tucked under Nico's arm pit.

"Mine!" He barked with a frown and a pout that made Nico growl.

"Shut up and stay away from my son." Nico ordered lightly and squeezed Finn tighter making him pout deeper and his eyes widen more from the light pressure.

"I want Kai, daddy." Finn whine and started to thrash his arms and legs, trying to wiggle out of Nico's grip with all his might. His little face scrunched up in determination as he used his hands to try and pry Nico's fingers off of him.

Nico did not budge. Keres and Aella looked between the three boys in curiosity making me giggle softly at their innocent faces. Keres looked slightly grumpy as always, she was a quite fussy child who was sort of quiet.

"Daddy, you are so silly." Aella laughed and stood up from her seat next to Keres. Aella padded over to Nico and Finn and touched Nico's elbow, absorbing the blood in the muscle and temporarily zapping him, making him yelp and let go of Finn.

Finn slid out of Nick's arms and to the ground before getting back up and climbing back into Kai's lap. Kai stuck out his tongue at Nick and smiled rather fondly as Finn turned and placed his head into Kai's little chest.

"That tickles." Kai smiled.

Those two were so good together. They were all dressed and ready to go when I stepped into the kitchen, I made them no messy foods for breakfast.

Kai was dressed in some clothes Nick had travel to the store earlier to grab. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt with a beanie and a pair of vans on. His blonde short hair with its natural bangs and superman back pack Nick had packed with snacks for them all.

Finn was dressed in a pair of green leggings and a pair of khaki shorts with a blue shirt and a pair of blue converse. His candy red Mohawk was down yet still fluffy and messy.

 

Keres was styled in a black dress with bright red buttons and a pair of red toms and her hair was tied in a messy bun. Aella had the same messy bun but she was wearing a big black sweater and some leggings with a black cat on them, her shoes were tiny combat boots and she had on tiny black cat earrings.

Everyone was dressed for the weather that was starting to turn cool.

 

Nico had on a v neck shirt with his leather jacket and a dog tag. He was wearing combat boots as well with ripped blue jeans. I was just wearing his grey suicide silence jumper with a pair of black sweats. I used a daisy flower crown to keep my hair back and out of my face.

"Well, scrap the plates and set them in the sink, it's time to go." I clapped my hands and looked down at my now empty plate, the only person who hadn't finished all their food was Kai. He had only had bacon and pancakes and had left the eggs.

After the table was cleared Nick pulled his car keys out of his pocket and opened a shadow portal that we all stepped into.

The shadows were black and purple and were kind of thick. They made me feel like I was suffocating when in all honesty I didn't know how I was breathing or even where my next step would be, there was just... black.

Soon I saw a very bright light and Nico's grip on my hand tightened. That must be something either really good, or really bad. I heard a honking noise and knew it was the car.

Once in the car the kids were strapped in and we were heading to drop them off at my dad's place. Yes, he had a small cottage in the woods we here he sometimes went to, it was near a river so he was happy. We pulled up at the tiny cottage after a thirty minute drive, short.

 

The outside of the cottage was beautiful with a small garden of daffodils and lilys outside of it lining the door and small circular rocks leading up to the front porch.

My dad and Nico's greeted me at the door. My dad was blushing brightly and Hades was smirking knowingly. What did he know?

They were both dressed simple and light with jeans and t-shirts. Usually they wore their battle gear or more formal clothes when we came to visit and usually they weren't in the same place at the same time. Where in the hell was Persephone?!

 

I was surprised to say the least when I saw Hades loop an arm around my father's waist. Dad turned and threw a glare at him before breaking away, okay so this need a little explanation...

"Hi!" I smiled and greeted but I really wanted to know what was going on between these two.

I told them that the kids already had breakfast because I knew that the kids would punk them out and get more like they had done with Nico many times before, and yes it was funny but It was a pain in the ass to deal with tummy aches. They all waved as he drove back down the road.

I snorted to myself and looked over to Nico who was driving with a confused expression on his face, we didn't speak about it. The drive  home  of the home owners was silent. I quietly played eye spy ugh the window and pointed out things like deer and birds to myself as ent went through the forest and into the city.

 

In the city there lived the land Lord in a small condo in th middle of the city. He was  greying hair and a long trimmed beard. Nico signed a few papers and talked to him for a while but I sat back on his deep grey couches and waited. The man showed us out and let us go on our marry way after that.    

 

After paying the land home owner and the movers and for the truck we rented, we went home and packed which took three hours when you have only a little bull shit and a few zombies to help with the packing and cleaning.

I tried to pretend that their rotting flesh and foul oder doesn't bother me but it does, so in the end they had to leave earlier that planned so I could spray frebreze,. They were so not helping us unpack in our new home....


	19. Punk!Percy #2

I dipped my hands into my pockets as I stepped out of the bus and made it to the corner of the Irish pub Liam and I had stopped at the day before.

The city was bustling with life, children, women, men, pets... families. I scoffed at the sight and stuffed my hands deep down into my pockets. As if...

If I couldn't have a happy family what made these people think they could? And I know I'm bitter but my father is a God and wasn't there for me until I made it to camp half blood a few years back.   
He had left ma and me alone with a man who abused us and used us and he could give less than a shit, if he did where was he?

All times I wanted to eat or prayed that the nightmares would go away, they never did. The times that I lied in bed and waited for them to stop fucking into me, him and his friends went at it almost every night at the same time every time.

It was always midnight, because my ma went to bed at nine every night, he made sure of it. 

I stepped out of the bus and onto the street, waiting for a few cars to pass so that I could jaywalk. I looked side to side 

The room was always lit, he and his friends wanted to see every thing that they did to me and sometimes they even took pictures of it before they told me to clean up. 

I felt a forceful tug on the collar of my shirt, I collided with a solid, sturdy feeling; like a brick wall for a brief second before I felt strong arms encircle me. 

You see, I didn't see the car that was coming towards me but I was thankful that a VERY beautiful man had saved me. Ya know, the one in the skull leather jacket with the dark eyes and curls? 

He kinda saved my life and is now staring deep into my eyes. I pulled away from the hold and smiled, his dark eyes were like black holes of excitement and he was completely engulfed in awe. So, he was waiting to see me again as well...

"Would you watch where you're going!? You could've been seriously hurt or better yet dead!" I heard a suddenly serious voice say, it was husky and laced in a thick Italian accent. 

His face was completely covered in anger, unlike the awe stricken expression that he gave when he had realized who he had saved. He was so adorable when he was angry...

 

The smile never left my face though. I leaned in and placed a small kiss in the corner of his mouth, which made him stop. His body went completely rigid and his pupils were immediately blown. 

Wow.

I've never got that reaction from anyone, not even Liam...  
Nico's cheeks were slightly tinted pink against that dark skin of his, his dark eyes glistening with care and love. 

"Well, it's okay I guess... you're alive now." Nico shrugged and looked to the ground. I can't believe I had made him shy away as he did.

 

"So..." He started off awkwardly. "What are you d-doing here?" He asked. 

"I left my uh, phone in the shop yesterday in the back room." I answered. I started walking down the side of the side walk when an old lady tried to get around us and failed, Nick followed close behind.

Nico was in a beautiful, mouth watering outfit today. He was in a dark blue plaid shirt and a pair of his signature ripped jeans. His leather jacket was slung over his shoulder. He walked me down a few blocks to the parlor, mindlessly rambling on about nothing. Apparently his favorite color is "deep black" (I don't know how black could get darker), he has a dog named Cerberus, his last name is Di Angelo, and his favorite snack is cheesecake.

 

We walked through the doors with a strut. The tiny bell over our heads jingles at our entrance and the sign in front is immediately flipped to 'open' by Nico. I guess he was the first in...

The store air was cool and crisp and smelled of ink and pomegranate. The floors were tiles with black and white and were shining. A few pictures of artist with their customers and a few celebrities hung up over the wall with a few tattoos and sketches. 

They were nice. 

 

The colors really blended nicely with the interior decor. 

"So... I uh, gave you my number but it seems your phone is stuck in here, yeah." Nico stammered, I nodded slowly and walked behind him to the counter. 

"Its over there." He stated as he pointed over to the waiting area. It was sitting on the floor behind one of the waiting chairs, peeking out through the side. 

I walked across the room and bent over to snatch it up. It was completely dead, the screen didn't even come on because it had been on all the night before. Shit.

I examined my phone case they was now scuffed along the sides like it was burned. The pink and blue kitten case was a little deformed now, the wide eyes of the kittens had one that was blue and the other green. The fur if the kitten on the face was purple.

"Oh, uh, I think it hit the heater under the seats." Nico explained and I rolled it around in my fingers. 

"Uh, yeah okay." I answered. I hadn't said much to him because it was kinda weird to talk about anything with the person who just saved my life. I gave a curt nod and headed towards the door. 

"I'll call you later, sexy." I smiled and winked as I walked towards and through the door, Nico gave a shy smile and a wave of the hand. My combat boots hitting the ground and my chains clinking against the leg of my pants. I was wearing a pair of faded gray, white jeans and a deep blue v neck shirt. 

I walked back to camp with my head low and a small smile graceing my lips. I don't know what love feels like but I know that I was feeling something close to it. When I closed my eyes or even let my mind wander I smiled, I could see deep dark eyes and dark curls with chiseled features and royal skulls. 

Every time I tried to get a little time alone all I could think about was Nico. He was everywhere now, he was in my head, behind my back, in my dreams... EVEYWHERE. 

His signature chains and leather jacket were enough to get me hard in under a few seconds. I loved when he smile at me and I could see his pearly white teeth glistening against the darkness of what made him, him. 

All it took was one day for me to start to like him, I couldn't come to say that I loved him. I had just met the boy and from what I've learned, love don't come easy.

 

All my life I've only known, my step father, my mother and some kids from school and all have done me wrong. The beatings and the exile, the talks of my disappointment... and I got them all back by not breaking. Sure, I cut a few times and cried myself to sleep, even attempted suicide once or twice but I know in my heart that I am better. 

My father loves me, or so he says and so does my mom for sure. I slid my phone into my pocket when I make it to the bus stop, I'm not out of breath from the walk I'm just tired. I hadn't had a smoke all morning because of early training but I'm okay. I need it in my lungs most literally but I'm so sleepy I can't even bring myself to slid it out my pocket along with the lighter.

 

The nightmares had been keeping me up lately. The sun was still out, bright in the air, the sky was a soft baby blue coloring and the city was now packed. 

On the way back to camp I rode between a little girl and an older lady. The tiny lady's name was Mary and the tiny girl's name was Daisy Candice Smith. 

The blond girl swung her feet over the edge of the seat in her soft pink sundress with her blonde pig tails trailing behind her. She wore black flip flops and a blue bracelet with a daisy on it that matched her flower crown. 

"What's your name?" She exclaimed happily, her smile showing that she was missing a few teeth. Her bright green eyes shun. I glanced over at her quickly, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone on the bus and pulled the edges of my leather jacket to myself. 

"Uh, my- uh, my name..." I stuttered out in hesitation. I'll never see her again so why not? "Um, my name is Percesus Taylor Jackson." I told her. The girl giggled and swung her feet harder. 

"My name is daisy, because I look like a daisy and I like daisies. What is your name percesus?" The girl, daisy tilted her head to the side in confusion and continued to stare at me. 

"Um, because my mom thought I was cool." I smirked, "where are your parents? Aren't you here with someone?" I questioned. No one on the bus near her looked anything like the girl, all children were with their parents close by.

 

"My mommy and daddy went to heaven to be happy so I have to live with a lot of other kids in the fosters home." Daisy said, her smile still plastered across her face. 

I guess, she was happy that they were now in a better place. I wonder where I'll go when I die. There aren't many demi God's to say that their step fathers pimped them at a young age and they were used as a whore and a punching bag all their lives.

"Yeah, my dad says everyone goes there when they are good." I nodded slowly and turned away from her, staring back out of the window.

My stop was up next. I hope this girl had a nice life and made something of her self, I would know that foster homes could be a bitch. I've been to three in my whole life until my mom came to pick me up. She knew- knows nothing about what that man did to me. 

My mom was an honest, hard working woman who was barely home and had to take long shifts just to help us get by when all along her boyfriend was selling her sons body and beating/ fucking it at the same time. 

The bus came to a stop near the camp meaning five long miles that I had to walk to get there. I stood and zipped my jacket up until it reached my neck and threw up my hood, pushing up my sleeves. I strolled off of the bus and sighed. A long fucking walk to nowhere with a dead phone and a fucking throbbing slab of ink on my arm.

 

The bus sped forward deeper into the wood direction into the next town and I kept going on towards camp. The grass was still wet from the rain yesterday and I- who in the fuck am I kidding!? I need that little girl. 

I stared back at the road behind me wishing that the bus would come back when I knew it wouldn't. Shit, I could've saved this one...  
I frowned at the thought of never seeing her again, for some reason she reminded me of Liam with those green eyes but Nick with the pale skin. I walked forward all the way to camp until I heard the pitter patter of tiny footsteps coming closer to me half way there. 

"Hi." I heard the small, squeaky voice of daisy. I turned on my heel and smiled a huge, dumb smile; I knew I would see her again...

I snatched the girl up as I saw her tiny, pink toes getting wet and her lip quivering. I slipped off my jacket and wrapped her inside of it. I was warm enough, enough to be sweating so I was good. 

Back at camp Liam was still laying back in bed. I peeked through his window on the way past the Ares cabin and saw him sleeping with the t.v. on.

"Where are we?" She asked, I didn't answer immediately but I told her about camp. I didn't get into the gorey details of my life but I told her about my dad and mom and the monsters. Daisy just nodded her head unattentively and pointed to the fairy tail creatures happily. She saw fairies and centaurs and satyr and deer and she loved them all. Grover and Annabeth had a cow when they saw her and Chiron had a damn near stroke. 

They made me go and sign for her a few days later. I got all her papers after a month of trying to move her our and by myself a house in the woods near camp. *cough cough* six miles away. 

It was a modern cabin house with a drive way and a pool. I had to dip into some of my inheritance to buy it though.

Over the course of the month me and her moved into the house and had got a few rooms done for personal enjoyment. A play room, an office, the study, the two guest rooms, the basement had three rooms and a lounge area. The interior consisted of white, black and red with a splash of blue. The house was lovely.

I had called Nico only a hand full of times though. . .

 

Daisy was really liking Nico so far, she thought he was a little creepy at first and started to warm up to him after he took her out for ice cream for the day. Daisy had really taken to calling me... mama and no matter how much a complain she just ignores me anyways. She considers Nico as he cool daddy who buys her stuff.

Long story short- she loves the boy and now I have to deal with him because so do I our first date was next week on Friday. Wish me luck.


	20. *FUTURE* mass day

 Aella ↑

* * *

 

Bright pale blue eyes fluttered open in front of Finn's face early on a quiet Sunday morning. It was his mate, Kai, who had just woken up with a bright, white smile. Finn had gotten use to waking up beside the golden haired boy and seeing his wide, pale blue eyes blink away sleep every morning.

It was very calming to see the ice colored irises and his long white lashes. The titan boy was beautiful.

Finn reached up a hand to stroke his hand down the strip of white hair in Kai's head. Finn's favorite movie was frozen, Kai reminded him of Anna from the movie.

"Good morning, La mia acqua congelata." (My frozen water) he whispered to Kai as he saw the boy acknowledge the fact that he was awake as well. Kai had brought up his hands to roughly wipe away sleep with a yawn.

Finn had been taught Italian by his father- his entire family, and even though it was a little harder for Kai who came from altogether different root, he managed.

"Beh, buongiorno a voi, il mio cuore." (Well, good morning to you too, my heart) he managed to whisper back, his voice still laced with sleep and his pale blue eyes unfocused.

Kai yawned and rolled onto his back to stretch out across the bed like a small white kitten. Finn smiled before doing the same, except waiting until he was out of bed to do the stretches. Most morning were like this, with Kai waking up last and giving Finn small smiles.

Finn's body creeked and cracked as he stretched out his body, long and agile on the side of their king side bed. Finn gave a fleeting look down at the floor. He picked up the comforter that had fallen off the bed.

"Mia acqua congelata, my father said that dinner will be done by eight so we gotta be back by 6:30 to get everything ready." Finn beamed and stood up straight. He strode into the bathroom, one thin leg after the other.

Kai layed I bed after his stretch with his ripped torso, relaxed across the mattress and his chest rising and falling evenly. His tan skin wrapped around strong bone and layer after layer of taught muscle. Kai hummed in response, he knew.

Percy had given Kai a looonnnggggg.... talk about how this dinner was important and that they needed to be on their best behavior.

 

All the younger kids would be with grandpa Hades and pawpaw Poseidon while Kai, Percy, needs and Aella stayed for dinner to meet up with the mystery guests. Finn washed his face and ran his fingers through the top of his cherry colored hair to try and control his burning red curls.

Finn's own bright blue eyes were hanging low with sleep and his jet black lashes were curled out long and pretty. His pink lips formed a pout as he over looked himself in the bathroom mirror and lifted his short pajama gown over his head. The gown was pink with purple kittens on it, it went up to his upper thigh and was form fitting to his body because silk was smooth and flowing like water.

"Aw, and I really liked seeing you in that thing." Kai shouted from the bedroom. He pouted and looked over to the bathroom door, he had seen Finn take it off from the corner of his eye.

"Shut up, pervert." Finn chuckled and rolled his eyes. He threw the dress over his shoulder, hitting Kai square in the face. Kai laughed as he swiped the dress off of his face.

 

"I can feel the love."

"I. Know" Finn said sarcastically, " I show it so very well, my favorite baby boy." He smirked. Finn pulled his tooth brush from the drawer under the sink and slid the toothpaste from inside the mirror.

"Now get in here, Mr. Morning breath." He pulled out Kai's toothbrush as well and sat it next to the hand soap dispenser. Kai rolled from the bed and trudged into the bathroom with a groan. He stood close next to Finn and grabbed his toothbrush to brush his teeth.

"Ooooh mmmmyyyyyy gooooooooddddd!!" He groaned and layed his head on Finn's small shoulder. "I don't wanna." He pouted.

Kai hated early mornings in general, so early mornings where they had to go to mass were horrible. Especially when they had an important dinner later that night.

"Nobody wants to, idiot. But we have to." Finn said around his toothbrush, spitting drops of toothpaste out of his mouth and onto the mirror as he spoke.

"Ew, babe you're gross." He made a face between a smile and sneer. Finn raised a brow and continued to brush until he spit and rinsed his toothbrush.

"Well, you made me do it." He said pointedly and turned to go back to the room, "Now wash your dirty mouth!" He shouted over his shoulder. Finn went into the closet in the back of the room and walked through the doors until he made it to the closet island. Finn picked out clothes for both him and Kai.

Kai would be wearing a pale blue shirt with white jeans and white converse while Finn would be wearing a red shirt with black jeans and converse. They would be polar opposites for the day. Finn smiled and clasped his hands at his hard work.

He could hear the water from the bathroom running from Kai freshening up and walked the clothes out to the bed to sit them out. They had no time for showers on Sundays. Finn hummed s he thought, he had forgot about the blazers that they were wearing for mass and hurried to the closet and back with a blue on and a black.

Blue for Kai and black for himself. When Kai descended from the bathroom they both slipped on their clothes and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where everyone was standing near the back door waiting.

Percy was dressed in a dark blue pair of slacks with a white shirt and dark blue blazer and Nico was dressed in a black suit. The boys and the babies were dressed in tiny suits and dresses. Percy's pregnant belly didn't allow him to close the blazer.

 

"Well it took you long enough!" One of the boys cried out and threw up their arms, Mason.

"Shut up, twerp we had to get dressed! Not everyone is a early riser like you." Kai stated as he wrestled on his blazer, he fumbled with the small white buttons and ended up with Finn helping him fix them when he put the buttons in the wrong holes.

Nico sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched his family scramble to go back for forgotten things and find phone chargers and fix their clothes. Nico hated when his family got like this, this is what he was for; to keep them organized.

After getting everyone together and ushering them into their designated cars they sped off down the street to the nearest church. The nearest church to their house was about 5 miles away. All the children were strapped down and all the people old enough to drive had their own cars, provided by Nico di angelo.

The church that they pulled up to was an off antique white with pearl white columns. The pillars were a pale gray and an off colored soft blue.

"Dear, God's help us..." the boys groaned in the back making the babies clap their hands and kick their grubby little feet.

"Oh quiet you, you boys need to learn to respect the gods and the way to do so is to go to mass every Sunday." Percy tsked, "What would your grandfather's think of you if they heard such things?"

He adjusted himself in his seat and put a hand on his protruding belly.

Nico rolled his eyes in the driver's seat as he pulled into a parking space in reverse. He turned his head yo look out of the back window and saw a head full of curls and a pink bow. He always has the one son...

Nico absolutely hated going shopping with his son to buy him small pink bows to go with his suits that Nico struggles to get on him every Sunday morning. The boy bobbed his little head as he listened to the loud music coming from his ear phones; social casualties by 5sos.

"Sweetheart, stop moving..." the words from percy's mouth fell on deaf ears.

"Mom, he can't hear you!" Their daughter, Aella, finally snapped. Her car was being repaired in a shop and she had to car pool with someone so she jumped in her parents truck and rode with them, holding a baby or two on her lap.

Nico backed into the parking space and unlocked all the doors, everyone pooled out of the car like water. Everyone was stretching their legs and shaking out their bodies to get their blood flowing again.

Nico hustled them into the church to sit front row across from his cousin's and aunt's on his mother's side. Uncle's and cousins and aunt's and grandparents... all missing their sister and daughter.

 

They all walked inside silently as always with only the sound of fussing toddlers and the sound of heavy footsteps that tried to be light.

Kai shoved Aella forcefully for slowing him down and moving too slowly but Percy quickly shut it down with a stern look and slightly pursed lips. He juggled one of the toddlers in his arms and had Nico and the others hold the rest.

He was pregnant and therefore invalid when he wanted to be.

The baby boy squirmed in his arms. He had had three other children with Nick and was expecting two more. Kai (20) and Finn (17) Sat together with their fingers intwined and their matching outfits standing out the closer they were to each other.

Keres (18) and Aella (17) sat farther down from their brother and his boyfriend. Aella gave Kai side eye from where she sat with her arms crossed over her chest, Keres elbowed her in the side making Aella yelp out in pain.

"Ow!" Aella yelped, "what was that for you big idiot!?" She clutched her side and glared at Keres.

"Listen to prayer not the sound of your own envy." She said loud and clearly making Kai smirk and Finn give a worried look.

"Is every thing okay down there?" He questioned meekly and placed a petite hand between his wide thigh gap. His legs were long and his thighs were thick for his body but they weren't thick enough to touch.

"Silence." Nico glanced over to the growing altercation.

Nico was 27 and Percy was 28 now...

Nico and Percy weren't old... they just weren't young either. They looked exactly how they had when they first had the boys but their age in numbers was around 50 I guess...

They've been one many adventures and have traveled through time in their younger days. After giving Percy back him memory Percy was ecstatic, he remembered the lotus hotel and the gifts that were given by Nico like the heart ring that he wore on his pinky toe and the charm bracelet with a charm for every state; it weighed quite a lot. Long story short, in appearance they were 18.

Both demi God's sat down in the row before all their children and also rose before them too. Mass went pass rather quickly surprisingly.

When they were dismissed Keres put her long black hair up into a messy bun and stretched out her back. The rows of chairs were really uncomfortable.

Her short black dress rode up her thigh as she moved her body and her red bandana that was around her wrist was used as a head band now. Her gold bracelets and gold strapped sandals went perfectly with the dress. The back was cut out of it and it was tight on the waist and flowing at the ends, it went down mid thigh.

"So" she started off, "Aella, you driving with me? Because I have to go to work in about an hour or so, give or take a few minutes." She shrugged and crossed her hands behind her head.

"Uh, yeah. I need to go pick up mom's coat and dad's other suit anyways. Then I have to swing by the school and pick up the boys." She held out her hands for the keys that were in Keres' sling bag.

 

Aella adjusted her leotard body suit and her black flowing skirt. Her black sandals hit the ground with a click as the wooden wedge of them touched the concrete of the parking lot.

Percy and Nico orchestrated the younger children into their car and placed them into seats before slinking in and driving back to the house leaving Keres, Aella, Kai and Finn in the parking lot.

"Well, they sure get nicer with time don't they?" Kai asks the rhetorical sarcastically, his hand still wrapped around Finn's. Aella and Kai glared at each other all the way to their designated cars with Finn holding Kai and Keres holding Aella. Both throwing snide comments at the other and being snarky.

"Shut up, Aella." Keres dragged Aella to her car. This little war between Kai and Aella has been going on since they first started highschool, but now it was over and they were still going at it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, tell that to dog breath over there." She sneered and then gave a crude smile.

"Shut it, ass eater" Kai shot back at her which earned a slap from Finn. This was gonna be a hell of a 'the rest of their lives' wasn't it?

 

Finn seated himself in the passenger side of the car and Kai rounded around to the drivers side. Kai drove them back to the house and parked right beside Nico's car with the little blue bumper sticker that read "I'm not a fish I'm a freaking shark!!!", hand written by Percy.

 

"I hate that sticker that my mom made." Finn whispers to himself while he takes off his seat belt. Kai nodded, neither of them had enough courage to tell a pregnant Percy that though. They kept their little comments to themselves.

Shedding their blazers on the way in, they walked through the house and into the pool house where they were staying for the night. The pool house was bright with mostly white and gray in it. The curtains were white with black lining and gray spots. The bed covering were white with a light gray sheet and white, plush pillows.

Kai walked in ahead of Finn with a huge smile covering his face.

"What's that face for, La mia acqua congelata?" Finn could help but smile as well. Kai didn't speak after that, he only smiled. Finn didn't even know what was cuming to him.

 

(ФωФ)


	21. *FUTURE* Kai/ Finn #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted a new chapter chumps!!

 Kai

* * *

 

Kai was childish.

Kai was in every sense of the word a man child, he played petty pranks and called people by stupid names and made fun of every little thing that a child would so when be giggled during sex Finn was a little too done.

"Are you serious, really? You are this childish?" Finn put on his best bitch face as he stared at a giggling, grown man. This was ridiculous. Kai was suppose to be older than Finn, why was he such a kid?

Kai was 10x his size when it came to body weight and muscle mass but he was really just a big baby. On the field Kai was a bad ass mercenary but at home he was a huge kid who liked for Finn to cut the crust on his sandwiches and give him gold fish crackers as snacks.

"What?" Kai giggled out rhetorically, "you said *giggle*... cock!" He spat out in laughter and held his side.

Finn's expression didn't change. It physically hurt that he had his boyfriend as his first child. Finn was just in the middle of giving Kai a blow job when the man had started chuckling his ass off and it was all because Finn said: Mmhhmm, give me more of your delicious cock daddy.

It was meant to be seductive, Finn had tried. But it seemed like Kia just couldn't grow up. He was a five year old in a twenty year olds body. Don't get him wrong, Finn wanted children and he wanted to have them with Kai but he didn't think Kai was ready...

"Kai, that was not funny okay? That was meant to be sexy." Finn deadpans, "All of this is meant to be sexy because this is sex, we were gonna have sex." He explained.

"Wait- wait- wait- so we're not having sex anymore?" Kai questioned suddenly serious, all laughter aside. Kai had gotten serious when it came to Finn not giving out.

 

Finn answered with a 'no' and turned his head away from Kia like he had just not had his small pink lips wrapped around Kai's erection like he did. He was kind of confused on how Kai had kept his erection through the laughter.

"Rainier Finnian di Angelo, are you saying that you are no longer in the mood?" Kai gasped and raised a brow, if anything it was Finn's idea to have sex in the first place. Finn was constantly horny and ready for a good fuck, he was a shy rabbit. He was as Ludacris had said 'a lady in the streets but a freak in the bed', he didn't even listen to ludacris.

"Yes, I am no longer in the mood. You gotta problem with that?" Finn crossed his arms over his chest and ignored Kai's every over dramatic word. Finn knew Kai was just trying to be sarcastic.

But Kai said nothing. After that question. Smart, because he knew that if he uttered another word he would literally be sleeping in the dog house with Cerberus.

"I think not." Finn huffed, he stood on his feet after rising from his knees and walked out of the door into the walk in bathroom. Who laughs while getting a blow job? That's just weird.

Kai sighed and layed back on the bed, I guess it's him and his hand for the night. He reached his arm over the side of the bed and grabbed the pair of blue briefs that he was wearing before Finn ripped them off... with his teeth.

Kai pulled them on over his ass and left his cock exposed, grabbing his still pulsing length between his fingers and gently moving them up and down he ran his free hand over his abs. If only it were Finn's delicate fingers around him and his plump, pink lips all over him.

A moan slipped past his lips. "Shit" he sighed and clenched his teeth, flickering his wrist ever so fluently. He cried out a string of curses in fluent Italian. Some thing along the lines of " Oh mio cazzo di Dio, chiuse! Finn I-cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo !!! Finn!"

(Trans: Oh my fucking God, shut! Finn I- fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!! Finn!)

A warmth built up in his belly and he spilled onto his abs.

He was smiling when Finn rounded the corner in terror. Wide eyes that shifted and a hand covering his mouth. He just smiled and layed his head back on the pillow and said "it was your loss."

Before Kai closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep on top of the blankets. I guess Finn's gonna have to sleep on top too unless he beats Kai out of his sleep. Finn shrugged and decided on beating him out of his sleep later. It would make up for the orgasm he missed...

Finn let out a high of relief seeing that it was only Kia and rolled his eyes at his childish boyfriend.

 

Kai and Finn hadn't been trying for a baby because Kai wasn't ready, but Finn was and he wanted to have a child bore with ice blue eyes and white streaked curls. He wanted another with blood red hair and dark blue orbs for eyes. He wanted both of them to have kind personalities and to be as charming as their father.

But it was only a dream. Nico would have Kai's head if he found out that Finn was pregnant. He had enough to worry about with Percy wanting to have children left and right.

Finn fixed the strap on his two piece lingerie set. The color was a soft pink that hugged his soft, curvy wide hips and made his ass look bigger. The lace, see through panties and corset shaped his already curvy body and made his skin seem softer and pinker than it already was. His blue eyes looked bigger and his red hair redder.

His still bright red mohawk was held back by a crystal butterfly clip that was multi colored. Finn rubbed a hand down his flat stomach and sighed as tears came to his eyes but he held them back. All he wanted was a baby that was Kai's and his own, but there were so many complications when it came to that that it couldn't possibly fit.

Kai was always busy, his father would end up killing Kai, his mother was pregnant and wanted a lot of children, his sister's were constantly at each other throats and Kai's and- Finn just couldn't handle it.

No one listened to him and always thought that he wanted to go along with everything they said because he was the "flower child" the "wallflower" the quiet one who abide by every rule and did what was expected and he was in a sense but he wanted some things for himself.

Finn turned on his heel and slipped out into the hall almost silently, closing the creaking door behind him. He padded his way down the hall of the pool house and out the back door to the pool. It was so dark...

The water was glowing from the pool lights and the nice spring air blew past Finn's face. The feeling of eyes touched his back and his stomach clenched but he kept his steady pace, walking slowly around the pool. If they wanted him they'd come to get him...

* * *

 

 

Keres

* * *

Somewhere with Aella and Keres~

"What the hell do you think you're doing." Keres raised a brow at the red head that was standing on the tips of her toes near the book shelf stretching to grab something unseen.

"None of your business." Aella shrugged with a smirk. And gasped as she got a handle on it. "Ah-hah." She grasped the tattered and worn book.

"What the tautarus is that?"

"The book of proficiency." Aella hummed and skipped over to their fathers desk and sat next to Keres. They were in their fathers study, where they weren't suppose to be.

"Aella, don't touch that! We aren't even suppose to be in here!" Keres pointed out lividly, she was panicking at the very though of what would happen next. "What if dad comes home and sees this or this book ends the world!??" She gasped in realization.

"Shut up, Keres, I don't think a little bitty book can end the world, okay?" Aella rolled her deep blue eyes and licked her finger before turning the book cover and a few unread pages.

A nasty habit of hers...

But needs kept rambling on about the consequences of opening the book and seeing something that they shouldn't. With every page turned a glitter like substance listened off the pages as if it were updating itself and the word swirled and moved and replaced them selves to make just the right sentences.

"Close it, close it, close it!!" They heard a voice shout just as Aella had giggled at the feeling of the vibrations. Keres and Aella both jumped and turned their heads towards the door to see a livid, red faced, Percy Jackson standing in the doorway.

"What in the gods name to you think you are doing?!" He shouted and a child behind him wrapped their arms around his leg. The blue eyed boy pouted and shied away from the scene of lights and sparkles.

Aella slammed the book shut and slid it into the desk with a frown.

"Um, nothing. We were just trying to get in a good bed time story." She lied, usually she was the best at that but now she was a shifty mess.

 

It was Keres who was the silent goth girl who only occasionally snuck out, when she did something bad no one cared because she did a lot of bad things... Finn was the boy who followed rules and tried to please everyone, the kiss up.

And Aella- poor unfortunate Aella was treated like a ticking time bomb because of her fits of rage, known as the red wind of fury she was outcasted because of her attitude. Though she was sweet and caring they couldn't see past her rage and so she had developed a nasty attitude filled with bad habits. She smokes she gets tattoos and piercings and she goes out drink, she sneaks out and she lie- a lot.

"I saw you in that book! You could've killed us all!" Percy reasoned with the girls sad attempt at a lie and tried to calm himself. Percy took a few deep and steady breathes before be spoke...

Deep in's. Long out's. Deep in's. Long out's. "Get out of the study. NOW." He said as quietly as he could, this was certainly not good...

* * *

 

Aella


	22. *PRESENT* Nico's dog tower

Percy walked with his cute little waddle as he moved around the house, dusting things off and disinfecting things that were already clean or had been washed.

"You know you don't have to clean everything." I interrupted, Percy turned to me with curious bright eyes and hummed as he stopped all his moving. One hand on his back and the other with the duster, stroking his belly.

"Shut up Nico." He replied with a smirk and continued to move. I love this Percy, the defiant sweetheart with nothing better to do than to help out. I want this to be through sickness and through health. I wanted to marry this man...

"And don't stare at my ass when I clean the Windows again. I saw you when I was cleaning the bathroom mirror." Percy glared back. "We need everything clean before the kids come home." He tsked.

The light grey couch in the living room stood out compared to all the blue and black in the room. Black rugs against hardwood floors and pale blue curtains. Perfect.

I smirked and tilted my head back. "Yeah, yeah, yeah what ever you say babe." I teased.

It was dangerous, I know. To tease a pregnant demi God that was Percy Jackson should have 'death wish' written all over it but Percy was my boyfriend who I got pregnant, he wouldn't... Okay so he would kill me. Hopefully labor goes smoothly.

"Don't get smart with me, Mr. Di Angelo, I can still kick your butt. Pregnant and all.." He countered with a huff and a jut of a hip.

I believed him.

Percy's sass level had went up by a whole infinity since the pregnancy had started. His sea foam eyes always being rolled towards the sky when he wasn't interested in a topic, a hand on his swollen tummy and a smirk on his lips, this boy was so sarcastic...

The kids would be staying with percy's father in the cabin for the rest of the time that Percy and I spent "cleaning" meaning that we needed time alone.

Percy had a doctor's appointment soon, like in an hour or so, give or take a few minutes. I continued to stare as Percy continued to brush away invisible dust.

"Everythuing has got to be perfect, okay?" He didn't even turn to look at me. "We don't need our children coming into a dirty home and our babies birthed into an infected space." He sneered as he finished off the book shelf.

The Thing is, we had cleaned everything before coming and the house was already clean.

The only room in the entire home with carpet was my study and it had deep red rug that counted as a carpet because of its massive size.

I took a hesitant step forward and rested a hand on percy's shoulder. Because let's face it, if Percy wanted to hurt me he could do it without lifting a finger and I would do nothing to stop him.

Percy could slowly strip away my skin, piece by piece and I knew that I would do absolutely nothing to harm him in any way. Percy swept the floor a few times and picked up stray wrappers from the unpacking before I eased him away from the house and into the car. I handed him my keys and told him to wait for me to grab something.

I had nothing to get I just needed a breather... I took a few deep, calm breathes in the clean kitchen that now smelled of strawberries and linked both of my hands behind my neck. This was one of the rare occasions that I got a moment alone nowadays...

With Percy and Ali and Keres and Aella and Finn and my father and percy's father and the babies and moving and doctor appointments and- and- and FRIENDS!! Where ever we go Grover and Annenberg seem to be popping up with Mary and liam on their heels. Liam was still calling Percy and dragging him off on random days and even staying night with us when we lived in the cabin.

No we had a home. One with a couch where he was bound to start crashing and just the thought of waking up to grown man walking around in his boxers around my family was enough to make my blood boil.

Drinking my juice, eating my food, breathing my air and it wasn't fair! But Percy liked Liam, he was a close friend who looked after Percy when I couldn't and even though he didn't fight along side Percy in the titan war didn't mean he wasn't good for anything.

He helped with percy's PTSD, his ADHD, his anxiety/ panic attacks, he helped with his depression and every insecurity there was. Or at least that's what Percy remembered. What Percy didn't know is that it was me who did all of those things with him but this is what you get when you swap someone memory, or completely erase it...

 

But it wasn't like I really had a choice in the matter anyways. One day I would have to tell him and hopefully he would understand why I did what I did but I only did it to save him.

Like the night that we spent our first, I did it because he wanted to and it turned out to be the best experience of my life. I smiled softly to myself as I thought back to that night in the woods.

Shadows gracing the trees and a light mist covering the starry sky. The moon was almost completely clouded over but other than that the night sky was clear of all clouds.

 

Percy gazed up at me with hooded blue eyes that were dark with lust. His moans beneath me were almost too much to bare. I gave a wicked smile as his back arched towards the sky and he began to grind up into my crotch, wanting so badly to frott. His pert nipples were rosy red and rock solid now, The soft nubs were wet from my tongue and probably painfully hard now that the wind was hitting it.

 

Percy had a thing with his um, mouth that he did.... He SPOKE. And with his useless and mindless babbles he went on and on speaking no sense. Apparently he cried from the pleasure and had a kink for calling me daddy or sir, sometimes even Mr. Di Angelo... even now he called me one of all of those names.

I turned startled as a higher voice rang through the kitchen from the front door. It was Percy.

"Um, are you coming? The drive to the doctors isn't far but the signing of the papers will take a while." Percy gave a knowing smirk and tapped the door before walking back out.

I gave what I thought was a sheepish look at the time, it mostlilkely wasn't... had I really been in here that long?

I leave through the open door without my jacket and lock the bottom lock behind me because Percy has my keys. I look down at my shirt to check for any stains because this was one of the ones I got from the pile Percy was gonna wash but I had never set up the washer and dryer. This was only our first day in though. We packed and, kinda unpacked some things. The only thing we didn't unpack k was the children's things which we left on their bedroom floors in big, Brown boxes.

We had gotten them box troll stickers for the movie and stomped them on the walls of their rooms. The blue minions were drawn with crooket toothed smiles and little dot black eyes.

 

Box trolls...

I've never met one before but now I'd keep an eye out for one. It would be absolutely mind blowing for the kids if they actually got to meet one.

 

I walk around the car to my side and jump into the drivers seat. Percy is in his seat belt in the back seat where the booster seats are, now Kia sits in front with him being the oldest child. Percy groans as he stretches his seat belt around his protruding waist and snaps it in.

"I'm getting to fat for this!" He whined out of breath. I could only imagine how much energy the stretch took from him, just to get into it. I buckled myself in and reached around to grab the keys from Percy, sticking them in the ignition.

"Not fat, more like a little chubby and cute in the tummy and ass." I smirked and he gave a over dramatic gasp.

"I knew I saw you looking you perv!" He squealed and his cheeks redened in frustration, a cute blush dusting over his face. I chuckled and have him a side glace.

If we had an hour or two to spare I would've used all the time I could get using ... physical labor. I started the car and put into reverse, turning down the street and to a main road. This drive to the hospital was pretty calm aside from the constant moans from Percy who was rubbing circles in his tummy.

"Oh my God, these little shits just don't know when to stop do they?" He growled and adjusted his seat belt around his waist.

"Oh mio dio cazzo!" I groaned as I sat behind a silver Toyota that had just cut in front of my baby and almost scratched her side. You see, this is why I don't drive her around. I shadow travel. I don't wanna risk hurting her in any way or getting her dirty.

"Calm down Nick, it's a car." Percy rolled his eyes, as did I to mine. "Your main priority should be our children's safety so try focusing on that." He huffed and continued to stare back out his side window.

"Of course you all our my main priority." I confessed, my accent becoming thicker even to myself. "I just worry about what will happen to my car as well..'" I shrugged me shoulders but braced myself for a hit from Percy that never came. I was lucky that he wasn't in too bad of a mood

 

Arriving at the hospital was easy, finding a parking apace near the door, getting inside, signing in, getting a room... it was waiting on the doctor's that was pure torcher. Sitting n the room next to Percy after watching him go over the scale and cry for about fifteen minutes over his weight and then having to run to the nearest vending machine for snacks.

A bag of skittles, a fudge pop ice cream, a bag of chocolate pretzels and a Pepsi. All for the doctor to come in and give Percy an ultra sound. All for the doctor to let us hear a heart beat, all for him to tell us about a third baby; maybe even a fourth. All for Percy to storm out. All for me to have to chase after him, all for me to sleep on the couch....

The couch is a very bad place, but it was better than sleeping with Percy who would probably wake up at three in the morning to beat me from my sleep...

 


	23. five mouths, eight eyes, one blind...

Percy pov; 

 

Quadrupletes, four newborn babies who's faces mimicked Nico and mines. Four more mouthed to feed and four times the clothing and shoes and beds, or so the doctors predicts...

But it could always be triplets or even the same damn twins that we've started out with, though there a very slim chance of that happening...

It had to be Nico with his stupid dick and his stupid sperm and his dumb libido that got us into this in the first place. I was fine with one baby, maybe even two but for some reason the gods had cursed me with the largest amount of Nico's children that I could carry without too much difficulty.

Without it killing me.

I rolled over onto my side as I lay in bed alone, cuddling deep into the soft, white and teal blanket over the white silk sheets I sighed.

 

It felt pretty lonely all by myself, layed up in bed in a night gown or should I say Nico's old camp shirt that he no longer needed and one of Liam's old bandanas to keep my hair back. The shirt was a soft gray that stretched over my baby bump tightly and the bandana a black and white pin stripe with soft blue stars at the tips.

I pulled the blankets up to my chin and rolled over onto my back, since I was almost literally the size of a whale I couldn't lay how I wanted to without disturbing my babies.

Six months pregnant and I never thought I would end up here alone with a belly full of triplets (because I refused to acknowledge them as quadruplets) and no info lurking in the shadows.

 

The only sound that graced these childless halls were the sound of ticking that came from my grandfather clock ( a present for Oceanus) and the rain crying out to me from outside the Windows. This deafening silence was something that frightened me more than a night in tautarus.

 

I had kicked Nick out of the room for the night but the couch was comfortable enough for him; it costed too much to not be but it kinda hurt to be alone...

 

The lime green walls were talking, not in a literal sense but they told a story of peace and tranquility; something I thought I would never have in my hectic life built on chaos.

Usually there were monsters and God's around every turn, sometimes even the shadows were a danger to me though Nick lurked in every one.

Keres and the twins would learn to control things like that soon, Shadows and water and ghosts and stuff. Aella and Finn would control the sea while Keres did... what ever it is that Nico does with the light or whatever.

Honestly I was psyched that I would get to do something other than take care of children for the rest of my life and even though it seemed like a while away I was willing to wait for them. They were my children after all, what ever Nick would be teaching outlets daughter was up to them as long as no one got too seriously injured.

 

Liam said I had settled nicely into the role of house wife but I wasn't a house wife. I was a mother that loves his children enough to stay behind for them, technically not a house wife for those who would ask because, Nico and I aren't married.

I'm not his wife if I don't have a ring on my finger...

I clenched my hand into a fist around the edge of the blanket and put some in my mouth to bite down. It wasn't gonna rip so I could do what I wanted with it. For now I made it my 'baby mouth cape' and chewed on it because I sure as hell wouldn't get the chance had I not thrown Nico out of the room.

The moment I fisted the comforter his hands would be on mine, making sure that my lips didn't make contact with it. One of the down sides to sleeping with Nico, the number one up side was sex so that aside would have to be the cuddles and the feeling of safety... that was the reason I put up with Nico's whining and possessive bull shit.

Nico was almost always right when it came to danger so I had absolutely nothing to worry about as long as I listened to him. I sighed in frustration once again as I pulled the blanket between my teeth slowly.

 

Once or twice, very briefly, it passed through my mind to get up and go downstairs to the couch with Nico but we all knew that my fat, pregnant ass wouldn't make it too far. So I was either reduced to yelling Down the steps to Nico or sleeping alone.

I weighed my options carefully in the back of my mind. Nico or deadly silence that was strangling me???

I picked Nico, knowing that I would anyways because he would always be better than being strangled while alone and pregnant... or at least a little less violent. I shrugged under the covers impulsively.

 

Okay, but the next step to this plan that would soon end in disaster because of it's poor structure was to find the voice to call out to him, it had been silent for so long. I had to get him to stay when he got here and I had to say something that sounded somewhat like I gave a fuck about him sleeping on the couch so that I could worm my way into his pants.

 

He was shirtless always so, that was a bonus point for me and it only made it a little bit easier to get what I wanted.  
I lazily roll ed my eyes over to the bedroom door that was only slightly cracked so that Nico could hear if there was trouble.

"Nico..." I groaned out slowly and lazily and before I knew it a shape in the corner if the wall disappeared into wall and out the door into the hall.

My eyes widened in fear and mystique as I watched the figure- much taller than myself, walk through the solid item in a mist of onyx; a dark black that made even the blackest black holes seem invisible. The darkness wad blinding to my azure eyes, making me blink rapidly just to get them focused.

"Nico." I squeaked meekly, this time all traces of fatigue were gone. "Y-you can come back now..." I called out into the now fearsome darkness. Trying to pretend like that did not in anyway faze or frighten me would be useless when I was alone, when I was alone there was nothing I could do to save myself from a shadow, especially not while being this far along in my pregnancy...

I heard a shuffle from the outside of the door and froze, it was probably that shadow again. The floor boards creaked under the pressure of whatever it was and the door was slowly pushed open wide.

"Yes?" A thick accented voice questioned, I could practically hear his eyebrows raise in sarcasm. I looked over to Nico standing in the frame of the door in only a pair of black pajama pants with a red draw string.

"You can... come back now nick." I muttered under my breath as I pulled the comforter as close as I could to my body. The blanket smelled of honey and roses like always; the scent of Nico's car.

The only thing missing from the brightly colored blanketing was the stench of Italian leather that went along with the overly sweet aroma.

"So you can finally see that it really wasn't my fault that your body decided to give you more than what was promised?" Nico raised a brow and even in the dark I could see his pearly white teeth cutting through his smirk.

"No, it's still your fault," I admitted. "You just won't be punished because it's a mostly good fault."

"Uh, I'll take what I can." I heard before a series of shuffles reached my ears and the bed dipped low on my right side.

"It's still your fault though." I rolled over on my side to face him.

 

Five months pregnant and I was already too big to cuddle but I was small enough roll over without looking breath yet. I closed my eyes and tried as hard as I could to drift off to sleep despite the odd weight in my stomach of knowing their were a lot more a children than planned taking refuge in there.

 

_

 

The morning we woke up was unusually and distastefully silent without the children around. I peeled my open slowly as I descended from sleep, still slightly fatigue as I woke.

The only other sound in the room was the sound of Nico's breathing which was laced with my own and the rustling of sheets from the movement of Nico's feet. Nico's leg wrapped around my own as we layed their but nothing else in the world seemed to move. This was quite the silence. Nico breathed in deep through his nose.

"It's so... quiet without them." He sighed, his voice deep and raspy as it was laced with sleep and I slowly nodded with my head against the pillow. My brain was fuzzy and my stomach was slightly unsettled as one of the multiple children shifted inside of me.

"Yeah, but we have tomorrow free of the children until mass." I smiled, "so we can get some of this naughty time in before they return and these babies appear."

 

With multiple children we won't sleep a wink, especially if we are only two people but being demi gods came with its perks. We could turn off the lights and give them baths when they are being fussy. It always worked for me and Nick apparently. Especially when teething time came around.

 

Just the thought of a newborn child gumming on Nico was enough to make my heart swoon. I could just see the blue eyed child with its tiny mouth attached to Nico's arm while he was working on signing papers.

The Nico that I see in my dreams doesn't work at a ratty little tattoo parlor in an over crowded city that's just as overwhelming as the people that live in it. I see a man in a suit with a short cut and curls at the very ends. I see a man with loving dark eyes and a bright red tie that stands out against his entire stature.

I mentally slap myself at the very thought of seeing anything other than my current lover though. With his wild curls and boyish charm and that wicked smirk that isn't changing any time soon.

"Yeah." He lets his million dollar smile shine through, one that's very rare nowadays. "I think we have a little time." He teased.

I butted my head into his chest as he tenderly ran a hand over my back and up my shirt.


End file.
